Recapacitando los errores del pasado Nejiten
by Ariasujm-chan
Summary: Resumen: Tenten atraviesa una difícil etapa de su vida en la cual sus compañeros y seres queridos se juntan para hacerle frente.
1. El malestar

**Resumen: **Tenten atraviesa una difícil etapa de su vida en la cual sus compañeros y seres queridos se juntan para hacerle frente.

**Nota aclaratoria:** Este es mi primer fic... Naruto no me pertenece, pero la historia si es totalmente mía; que después de mucho tiempo me he animado a escribir. Espero sea de su agrado, y si no, pues no me vendría mal ninguna critica constructiva.

Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía, procurare que la redacción se entienda y sea amena de leer.

Por cierto, mi historia es un NejiTen por aquello de que haya alguien que no le guste sepa de antemano de que clase de fic se trata.

_Pensamientos / - o – cambio de escena_

- Dialogo

(Aclaración)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Recapacitando los errores del pasado**

Siempre me había considerado a mi misma una kunoichi autentica, alegre y con una gran capacidad en cuanto a armas se trataba; pero todo cambio desde esa misión… No, más bien yo fui la que cambio, me gusta pensar que fue para bien, aunque el recuerdo de mis errores me ha atormentado desde entonces, pues creo que logro comprender hasta ahora el impacto tan grande que significó ello en mi vida.

Vuelvo a ver el reloj y son las 6:30 de la mañana, es mejor apresurarse sino él se enojara de nuevo por mi tardanza; aunque por alguna extraña razón que todavía no entiendo, eso no significa tanto problema para mí, bueno… no ahora…

_- o - 30 minutos más tarde…_

Llego justo a tiempo al campo de entrenamiento que me ha visto crecer como ninja, las dos bestias verdes de Konoha están conversando amenamente acerca de su nuevo entrenamiento o mejor dicho autocastigo del día, cuando escucho una vos que perturba mi pensamiento…

- ¡Tenten llegas tarde, se puede saber que demonios estabas haciendo?! Objeto el cubito de hielo número uno de toda Konoha.

- En primer lugar Hyuuga te informo que no he llegado tarde puesto que nuestro entrenamiento empieza a las 7:00 a.m. y justamente esa es la hora actual, si tú tienes tu maldito reloj adelantado por 15 minutos no es mi problema… y en segundo, no te incumbe para nada mi tardanza, tienes dos idiotas más a quienes golpear en tu entrenamiento, así que vete a fastidiar a alguien más!!!!!!!

No es necesario mencionar como todos incluidos Gai sensei se quedaron anonadados por la reacción de su única integrante femenina, es más nunca la habían visto así de molesta; pero lo que más impresionaba era el hecho de que le gritara al genio Hyuuga cuando toda una vida había aparentado mostrarse cariñosa con él, tanto al punto de idolatrarlo. Fue después de salir de su estado de shock que Neji volvió a pronunciar palabra:

- Pe pero que te pasa Tenten, tú nunca reaccionas así!

- Oh discúlpeme usted gran genio, se me olvido que no debía decir la verdad… eso es demasiado para su grandioso ego!

Antes de que la castaña pudiera despotricar una vez más contra el Hyuuga el sensei del equipo decidió intervenir en la conversación.

- Tenten!, Neji! YA BASTA!!! Esta no es la forma de hacer las cosas, sus problemas deben quedar en un segundo plano, o les debo recordar que un shinobi nunca debe expresar sus emociones sin importar la situación en la que se encuentre!

- Tiene usted toda la razón sensei, ohh pero que buen consejo!

Apuntaba un chico con peinado de tazón con unas ridículas mallas verdes, mejor conocido con el nombre de Rock Lee.

- Chicos no dejen que su llama de la juventud se extinga por algo tan insignificante!

- Eso es Lee, enséñales a tus compañeros de que esta hecho el poder de la juventud!

- Gai sensei!

- Lee!

- Gai sensei!

- Lee!

Un atardecer de colores se formo detrás de estos dos peculiares personajes que estaban llorando a mares abrazados ante la mirada asqueada de un joven que al acatar que su compañera se había ido decidió ir en su búsqueda, de por sí cuando Lee y Gai sensei se ponían en ese estado no había nada ni nadie con la fuerza humana como para separarlos, además de que nadie en su sano juicio se animaría hacer aquello.

_- o - _

A una distancia considerable se encontraba una kunoichi sentada a la par de un río meditando los acontecimientos vividos.

_- "¿Pero que rayos me pasó? Yo nunca me comporto así… maldito Neji, él fue quien me provoco. No podía dejarme tranquila, nooo el siempre tiene que tener la última palabra, es que qué rayos se cree él, solo por ser el genio de su estúpido clan no le da el derecho de humillarme constantemente… Uy!!!! Hay días que simplemente no lo soporto!!!!!"_

La morocha estaba pensando en todo aquello que le paso en la mañana hasta que sintió una presencia muy conocida por ella, y que en estos momentos era la última persona en la faz de la Tierra que deseaba ver.

- Antes de que digas cualquier cosa Neji… (Tomando aire muy lentamente la chica de los chongitos se vuelve hacia unos arbustos cercanos y dice); no me tomes por una estúpida, sé que estas en esos arbustos alrededor de hace 5 minutos y que te has ocultado a verme.

Sorprendido por segunda vez en el día, Neji sale de los arbustos cauteloso y muy aturdido, el era un jonin experimentado anhelando ser promovido a ambu, como demonios se dio cuenta Tenten de su escondite si procuro ser lo más cuidadoso posible?

- Por qué huiste así Tenten?

- Yo no huí Neji, solo no quería volver a presenciar una de las tantas escenitas de Gai sensei y Lee.

- A mi no me pareció eso… Iba a decir algo más pero la morocha lo interrumpe.

- Neji no te voy a suplicar, vete de una vez por donde viniste y déjame tranquila!

- NO HASTA QUE HABLEMOS!

Tenten se quedo sorprendida, nunca lo había visto así de molesto, pero como buena kunoichi terca que era decidió levantarse e irse en un ágil movimiento esperando dejar atrás al Hyuuga, pero su suerte no fue tan grande al verse a si misma apresada en los brazos de Neji.

- SUELTAME NEJI, AHHHH QUE TE DIGO QUE ME SUELTES! Forcejeaba ferozmente la kunoichi.

- NO HASTA QUE TE CALMES TENTEN!

- ES QUE ERES IDIOTA Y NO VES QUE NO DESEO HABLAR CON UN DON NADIE!!!

- PUES YO NO SOY UN DON NADIE, SOY TÚ COMPAÑERO, TÚ MEJOR AMIGO Y NO TE VAS HASTA QUE POR LO MENOS TE VEA MÁS TRANQUILA Y ME EXPLIQUES QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!

Comprendiendo que Neji no la soltaría por más que lo intentase, Tenten optó por pelear de una manera distinta, se calmó y se quedó estática sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

- Veo que estas más tranquila, pero ni creas que te voy a librar de mi agarre, sé que en cuanto lo haga intentaras huir de nuevo.

Tenten por su parte no dijo ni hizo nada ante el comentario del albino.

- Hmp!... Tenten tú más que nadie debería saber que aplicarme la ley de hielo no sirve conmigo, no me afecta en lo más mínimo.

Lo último lo expresó con su característica mueca sarcástica que saca de quicio al mejor de los shinobis; pero aún así no logro sacarle ni siquiera una mirada de enojo a la chica, por lo que el Hyuuga ya se estaba empezando a desesperar. Es que... que le paguen con la misma moneda de indiferencia molestó profundamente al chico, al punto que después de un rato se dio por vencido y se volteo donde la morocha y le dijo:

- De acuerdo Tenten, ganaste… No sé que demonios te pasa y comprendo que no me vas a decir nada así que me largo!

Cuando se iba a voltear para irse pudo apreciar que la morocha estaba llorando y se tocaba el pecho con una mirada de profunda melancolía. Se veía tan frágil, tan descuidada, pero sobre todas las cosas desconsolada…

- Te Tenten… no pudo decir más, su garganta tenia un nudo que no pudo zafar, y sin más se arrodillo junto a ella y la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de eso.

- N Neji… yo… yo…

- Shuuu tranquila, ya pasó, tranquila… Trataba de consolarla el albino, aunque no tenía la menor idea de que hacer o que decirle, su enojo se esfumo y nuevamente la duda se apodero de él, qué demonios tenía su amiga, no se lo podía explicar y a lo único que acato a hacer fue abrazarla.

- Neji… perdón… Dijo la morocha en el murmullo más lastimero que le había escuchado el chico pronunciar en su vida.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bueno ese es el fin del capitulo 1, en verdad nunca pensé que seria una historia con varios capítulos, más bien lo planee que fuese un one shot, pero en cuanto me puse a escribir no pude detenerme… aun así no esperen una historia muy larga, apenas estoy tanteando el agrado o desprecio por mi fic.

Esta historia esta dedicada a muchas escritoras, pero sobre todo a Azumi Hyuuga quien me dio los ánimos de aventurarme a escribir algo más que reviews de mis escritoras favoritas, así que he aquí el resultado de una noche disparatada.

Estoy conciente que no es un fic a la altura de una Victoria, una Sally 10 o una Ono – sugg, para mencionar algunas verdaderas artistas; pero lo único que les pido es de la forma más humilde que me indiquen si les gusto, o que no les agrado y maneras para mejorar o si de fijo debo pensionarme desde ya del mundo de la creación de fanfiction.

A tods ls que tuvieron la molestia de leer este capítulo les estoy agradecida; y si escriben historias, ojalá las musas de la inspiración les acompañen en sus escritos que nos entretienen a más de un fan!

Bunas vibras y deseos les mando desde Costa Rica! Chaito! Pura vida!!!!!!!!!


	2. Quebraderos de cabeza

**Nota aclaratoria:** Este es mi primer fic... Naruto no me pertenece, pero la historia si es totalmente mía; que después de mucho tiempo me he animado a escribir. Espero sea de su agrado, y si no, pues no me vendría mal ninguna critica constructiva.

Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía, procurare que la redacción se entienda y sea amena de leer.

_Pensamientos / - o – cambio de escena_

- Dialogo

(Aclaración)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Recapacitando los errores del pasado**

Cap. 2: Quebraderos de cabeza

Se quedaron un rato más en esa posición sin pronunciar palabra ninguno de los dos; lo importante es que estaban más calmados los ánimos y mientras el albino se ahogaba en un mar de interrogantes, la chica de los chonguitos se lamentaba profundamente de haber cometido nuevamente el error de expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos.

Finalmente la morocha decidió que era mejor volver a casa, pero antes de levantarse para irse Neji la detuvo con una mirada seria pero que denotaba preocupación genuina por su compañera de equipo; Tenten observó por unos breves momentos con la misma expresión que él para llegar a decirle que no insistiera, pero una pregunta interrumpió su discurso.

- Tenten no te voy a pedir que me cuentes lo que te pasa, es más que obvio que no me lo contarás… pero si puedo preguntarte algo ahora mismo me lo contestarías con honestidad?

- Depende, si esta relacionado con lo que me pasa definitivamente solo harás que me irrite más – _"como no le cuesta hacerlo"_ – pero si es acerca de otra cosa, pues a estas alturas de la vida que no creas en mi palabra me lastima enormemente Neji.

La última frase la recalco con mucho ahínco y con una mirada de hielo muy poco común en ella.

- No es nada de eso, o al menos pienso que no tiene relación…

- Pues entonces dispara la pregunta.

- Soy alguien insoportable Tenten? Me refiero, a alguien insufrible con la que cuesta estar en paz?

- Ji ji! – Soltó una risita muy contagiosa la morocha, es que ver al gran genio Hyuuga hacer precisamente esa pregunta en ese preciso momento le resulto un tanto irónico, pero de igual manera le contesto.

- Para ser brutalmente honesta contigo mi amigo… - Tenten hizo una pausa que el Hyuuga siguió con un nudo en la garganta y con un malestar creciente ante una inminente respuesta que lo desfavorecía - pues sí Neji eres insufrible en algunas ocasiones, bueno yo diría que en muchas situaciones.

- El chico se esperaba esa respuesta, y solo atino a contestar con su _hmp!_ Multiusos. Pero lo que dijo a continuación la morocha nunca lo espero.

- Pero para fortuna de muchos la pelea con Naruto definitivamente te cambio para bien, eres más receptivo y demuestras más simpatía con todos; en especial para con nosotras las personas que consideraste débiles o en algunos sentidos inferiores a ti.

Esa declaración abofeteó mentalmente a Neji, pudo recordar como trató a su propia prima Hinata, tachándola como la peor kunoichi existente en la aldea (sin contar que casi la mata durante los exámenes chunin!), y como se burló del rubio hiperactivo diciéndole que se conformara con una vida de mediocridad y sin futuro; incluso se vio asimismo dañando de gravedad a su ahora muy estimado mejor amigo Lee en los entrenamientos matutinos… Pese a todo eso que reconocía enteramente que fue su culpa por ser tan ciego y tener una visión del mundo tan fatalista, no pudo comprender como ella se incluyo dentro de las personas que él lastimo en un pasado, simplemente no lo entendía, y es que para él no hallar una explicación lógica ante ese reclamo muy bien enmascarado lo golpeaba duramente en su ego, siempre considero que su compañera de equipo fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, y cuando quiso seguir discutiendo con la chica se dio cuenta que estuvo no se sabe cuanto tiempo sólo cavilando todo aquello.

_- o -_

En su casa la morocha se preparaba para un merecido baño en la tina con agua deliciosamente aromatizada con sus sales de baño preferidos, se desvistió con pereza y se metió a la tina con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

- _¡Esto si es vida! ¡Hay Kami como me hacia falta relajarme un poco!; aunque el no volver con Gai sensei y Lee para continuar con su autocastigo, digo su dizque entrenamiento me va a costar caro, de fijo me pondrán a dar 500 vueltas a Konoha brincando la cuerda o una estupidez de ese tipo… pero eso lo resuelvo mañana, hoy no quiero realmente ver a nadie, fue un error ir hoy al entrenamiento y en especial verlo a él!_

Así continuo la morocha con su baño, jugando un poco con las burbujas, dándose masajes en las partes adoloridas de su cuerpo a causa de los lindos entrenamientos de su sensei y tarareando las canciones que escuchaba de la radio que se encontraba en su cuarto. (La habitación de Tenten es de esas que el cuarto está conectado a un baño privado, jeje por si no se entendió lo último).

_- o - _

Cuando Neji se percató de que lo dejaron solo con sus pensamientos se fue despavorido a encontrar a Tenten, todavía no lograba asimilar la agilidad de la chica para que él siendo el jonin que era no se diera cuenta en que momento desapareció; en verdad que ella se estaba volviendo una experta en zafarse de esa manera cuando conversaba con él, y aunque Tenten no quisiera decir nada, estaba 95% seguro que el cambio drástico en el comportamiento de su compañera se debía a esa maldita misión que tuvo un par de meses atrás.

- _"No me trata de la misma forma que antes…"_ - Suspiro resignado

Esto era lo que más resentía el Hyuuga, se estaba dando cuenta muy tarde de todo lo que extraño a la morena, y no solo eso, se dio cuenta como la mayoría de su tiempo y vida la había atravesado con ella a su lado, como no pudo percatarse antes de este hecho se preguntaba el muchacho y volvieron a resonar en su mente las palabras de la chica.

Flash Back

- _Para ser brutalmente honesta contigo mi amigo […] pues sí Neji eres insufrible en algunas ocasiones, bueno yo diría que en muchas situaciones._

…

_- Pero para fortuna de muchos la pelea con Naruto definitivamente te cambio para bien, eres más receptivo y demuestras más simpatía con todos; en especial para con nosotras las personas que consideraste débiles o en algunos sentidos inferiores a ti._

Fin del Flash Back

Debía reconocerlo, esas palabras lo hirieron de una forma que no creyó posible, es que una cosa es que Hinata, Naruto o Rock Lee le reclamaran su falta, en esa situación no tenía peros que lo salvaran, pero con ella era diferente. Sabía que hace unos años era bastante arrogante y engreído, pero con ella no se mostraba así, la prueba de ello es que para él, Tenten fue la primera persona en molestarse en conocerlo realmente por su persona y no por los comentarios y halagos expresados por los aldeanos de Konoha; ella fue la primera persona con la que tuvo la confianza de comentarle un problema y sorprenderlo con lo receptiva y buena consejera que fue y ha sido siempre; lo ayudaba con su entrenamiento cada mañana a pesar de él conocer como odiaba levantarse temprano, pero nunca hizo una queja al respecto, ni como tampoco lo juzgó como las demás personas por el odio que él en algún momento le profesó a la gente de su propio clan… y siendo Hinata su mejor amiga!

Simplemente no comprendía esa nueva cara de indiferencia que le mostraba hace una semana cuando volvió de su misión rango B, no entendía que tipo de situación debió enfrentar para que se desquitara con él, ya que por más que se decía asimismo que se estaba volviendo paranoico como se lo comento Lee, nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que ella había cambiado con él no así con los demás… bueno se había puesto más seria con los entrenamientos, pero le regalaba su linda sonrisa a Gai sensei, Lee y cualquier persona con la que se topase, pero con él ya no lo hacía, o al menos no con la misma frecuencia de antes. Por tanto, no se debe ser un Shikamaru para comprender que el pleito era exclusivamente con él, y por su parte no se iba a cruzar de brazos viendo como se desmoronaba su amistad que le costo casi toda una vida en entablar, se propuso con estos pensamientos a descubrir lo que pasaba con _su_ Tenten sin importar lo que le costara volver a tener su amistad.

Con todo eso cruzando por su privilegiada mente activó su Byakugan y se dirigió a la residencia de la chica sin percatarse de un pequeño infortunio.

_- o -_

- Oiga Gai sensei ya fui a buscar a Neji y a Tenten por el área 24 de entrenamiento con armamento ninja, la zona de las minas de tierra, donde acostumbran entrenar en el bosque, en el…

- Lee ya entendí que no los encontraste en ningún lado – interrumpió enérgico su líder de mallas verdes – gracias por el esfuerzo, pero creo que esto no se puede pasar por alto.

- No comprendo Gai sensei, a qué se refiere?

- Oh Lee! Todavía eres muy poco experimentado – Dijo con una expresión sombría en la cara que denotaba a gritos peligro pero que a la vista de la otra bestia verde era indescifrable.

- Perdóneme Gai sensei, pero sigo sin entender lo que me quiere decir – Un silencio sepulcral invadió la zona para que Maito Gai tomara aire y exclamara a todo pulmón:

- LEEE! COMO DEMONIOS SIENDO UN CHUNIN ASPIRANDO AL PUESTO DE JONIN PERDISTE A TUS COMPAÑEROS DE EQUIPO, ES OBVIO QUE DEBEN ESTAR EN ALGÚN LADO, LA GENTE NO DESAPARECE DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA POR ARTE DE MAGIA!

- Pero Gai sensei – exclamaba dolido su pupilo – usted tampoco los ha encontrado, y eso que nos dividimos los lugares para buscar.

Una de las enormes cejas del sensei del grupo empezó a hacer un tic nervioso muy acelerado acompañado de una gotita al más puro estilo anime.

- Pues Lee lo que pasa es que confiaba en ti y en las super habilidades que te he enseñado a lo largo de estos años… tengo la culpa por confiarme en que realizarías esa simple labor de rastreo que te recuerdo que es de las habilidades básicas con las que debe contar un shinobi – Dijo todo esto de forma muy rápida para que Lee no se percatara que él mismo había cometido el mismo error de perder literalmente a dos de sus alumnos en pleno entrenamiento mañanero y todo debajo de sus cejotas.

- Discúlpeme Gai sensei! Tiene usted toda la razón, me descuide en mi entrenamiento y estas son las consecuencias, le juro que no volverá a pasar – Decía la mini bestia verde con mucha determinación y consternación en su voz.

- Oh Lee, tranquilo eres un gran shinobi que se encuentra atrapado entre dos etapas; todavía eres muy joven e ingenuo pero también eres perseverante y distraído – Exclamo Maito Gai con lagrimas en forma de cascada en sus ojos.

- Gai sensei!

- Lee!

- Gai sensei!

- Lee! Oh Lee, mí querido pupilo!!!

Un atardecer de color naranja chillón ilumino el paisaje detrás del maestro y su alumno, acompañado de una música alegre y bulliciosa muy acorde a la personalidad de ambos sujetos (la música de la que hablo es la que siempre ponen en el anime cuando estos dos hacen sus escenitas, jeje).

- Ahora por tu falta Lee tendrás que realizar 2500 abdominales!

- Insuperable señor! Oh pero que sabio es usted Gai sensei!!!

- Y para que veas que me tomo el asunto tan enserio las voy a hacer contigo, así que pon a trabajar ese poder de la juventud!!! – Claro que Gai no se atrevía a decirle a Lee que se sentía tan culpable como él por la perdida de sus dos alumnos, ni mucho menos que ese castigo, digo entrenamiento era para corregir en parte su falta.

Con lagrimas de felicidad en su cara Lee le agradeció a Gai su gesto y de inmediato ambos se pusieron en marcha con las abdominales.

Pero no todo iba color de rosa, en sus adentros Gai disputaba una batalla mental con su cerebro – _"Tengo que hablar urgentemente con Hokage sama al respecto de la misión que le asigno a mi querida flor de loto, de verdad he sentido un cambio en ella, al principio tuve la sospecha que era otra persona realizando un jutso de transformación, pero efectivamente es ella, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es… Lee parece no haberse dado cuenta aún de ello, pero me preocupa Neji, él si le esta afectando pero el mocoso es tan orgulloso que no me deja hablar con él, y en cuanto a ella esta peor que Neji, si es eso acaso posible, definitivamente concuerdo con Neji que debe estar todo relacionado con esa misión, pero también… sólo fue una misión de rango B, nada que mi niña no pueda hacer con suma facilidad"_ – Seguía en sus cavilaciones Gai sensei cuando sintió la mano de Lee posarse en su hombro.

- Gai sensei, perdone que lo interrumpa pero ya hicimos 3000 abdominales y mañana tenemos entrenamiento temprano con los chicos, además que no hemos almorzado y ya son las 3 de la tarde.

- En serio! Vaya como se pasa el tiempo de rápido cuando arde fervientemente la llama de la juventud! Tienes razón Lee, demos por terminado el entrenamiento de hoy que ya mañana me encargo de poner en su lugar a tus refinados compañeros de equipo.

- Si Gai sensei, como usted diga.

_- o -_

Tenten iba saliendo de la tina y se puso una bata negra semi transparente al compás de la música de su habitación, todavía ligeramente húmeda por el baño no se había cepillado su larga cabellera café, por lo que lo andaba suelto en unos rulos que le daban una apariencia muy sexy; viéndose en el reflejo de su espejo empezó a cantar y bailar de manera muy sensual, como seduciendo al espejo. La verdad es que Tenten siempre había tenido esa costumbre, para ella ese espejo era el único objeto que la hacia sentir sexy y sin inhibiciones, además que temía si nadie la podía ver, estaba en el segundo piso de su casa que pese a ser pequeña era muy acogedora y se situaba en una zona bastante tranquila de la Aldea; lo que no sabía es que un par de ojos como lunas no se perdían detalle de ninguno de sus movimientos, es más el pobre de Neji tenía una cara de idiota / ero (pervertido) que si babeaba un poco más se iba a deshidratar!

En ese momento la kunoichi le dio hambre y fijándose en la hora de su reloj y viendo lo tarde que era bajo a la cocina por algo de comer.

Neji para esos momentos tuvo una batalla campal con su buen juicio y sus instintos masculinos; nunca se había encontrado en una situación similar y siempre se jactaba de lo frío y calculador que era para tomar decisiones bajo presión, pero ni la misión más difícil de rango S se comparaba con ver a _su_ Tenten con tan poca ropa y meneándose así! – _"¡por KAMI que me esta pasando, estoy temblando y apenas me mantengo en pie, y para colmo de males tengo un dolor muy agudo en mi parte baja… ah ocupo un baño con agua helada pero de lo que se llama ya!!!!!!!! ¡Gracias infinitas a que Tenten esta distraída con su maldito baile hipnótico no ha reconocido mi presencia en el balcón de su cuarto!"_

La kunoichi se encontraba preparándose un emparedado y tararea amenamente una canción, de verdad que ese pequeño ritual para desestresarse nunca le fallaba, no se había sentido tan liberada en tanto tiempo… no se daba cuenta de nada más que de la paz que sentía en esos momentos. Tomo unas fresas y una soda y volvió a su cuarto a acostarse tranquilamente a ver la televisión y almorzar sin percatarse aun de un niño lindo en el balcón de su cuarto que para esos momentos en los que regreso todavía no podía creer como sus piernas no reaccionaban ni acataban sus ordenes de volver a casa.

- "_¡Pero que demonios me pasa, muevete Neji, tienes que moverte y regresar a la mansión!"_

- Inner: _"¡No quédate y síguela observando, cualquier impedimento tienes tu byakugan, es pan comido!"_

- _¡¿Y tú quién carajo eres?!_

- Inner: _¡Soy un amigo que has dejado de lado por mucho tiempo, pero tranquilo… esa ricura de por allá me despertó!_

- _¡Pero que demonios, no te pases de listo con __mi__ Tenten!_

- Inner: _¡Pero tranquilo compañero si somos del mismo equipo… Que descortesía de mi parte, soy tu ero – innner!_

- _¡¿Mi queeeeeeeeé?!!!_

- Inner: _Ya te lo dije, soy tu ero – inner; mira te lo voy a simplificar… Soy tu yo lujurioso que ha permanecido dormido por mucho tiempo porque nada que has hecho por despertarme, pero ahora que viste a esa agradable señorita de por allá emergí de lo profundo de tus instintos._

- _¡No me importa quien putas seas, vete de mi cabeza, me distraes!!! ¡Por Kami en que estoy pensado, estoy peleando conmigo mismo!… ¡Oh nooo, voy a necesitar tanta terapia psicológica!_

- Inner: ¡_Ay sí, ahora échale la culpa a tu ero – inner, si como no, si soy parte de ti, no me puedes deshacer tan fácilmente, y para tu información señor gran jonin, no eres un cubito de hielo después de todo… mira como trabaja la maquinaria de bien aquí abajo!_

En eso Tenten escucha un murmullo proveniente de su balcón y decide ir a revisar, pero cuando abre las puertas de vidrio del balcón solo se encuentra con un gatito escondido temblando en una de las esquinas del mismo, ella lo coge entre sus brazos y lo aprieta contra su pecho y empieza a revisar al gatito en cuestión.

- ¡Oye precioso que haces aquí tan solito, déjame verte bien sí!

El gato no paraba de temblar y ver a Tenten alzarlo lo puso a temblar peor.

- ¡Ay pero que lindo gatito eres, estás de lo más mono con tu pelaje negro y ojos, un momento, ¿ojos color perla?!

El gato que estaba alzando Tenten empezó a retorcerse ferozmente del agarre de la muchacha como queriendo huir despavorido y a pesar de solo ser un animal, Tenten pudo apreciar ese miedo, hasta se animaría a pensar que el pobre gatito estaba pálido por lo que con ternura lo oprimió un poquito más contra su pecho y le dijo muy tiernamente:

- Tranquilo amiguito no te voy a hacer nada, jejeje es que te pareces mucho a alguien que yo conozco – Esas fueron palabras mágicas para el gato ya que se quedo estático escuchando a la kunoichi.

- Jeje… vez como no te hago nada… de verdad que te pareces mucho a él, mira que no has maullado ni tan siquiera, sólo falta que hagas _hmp!_ Y te declaro oficialmente la versión Hyuuga de los gatos! Jajajaja! – Reía divertida la chica de los chonguitos, pero esta vez el gatito tenía una cara de ¡no me hizo para nada de gracia tu comentario!

- Oye oye oye no te enojes conmigo, no de verdad que eres el Neji Hyuuga de los gatos, aunque aquí entre nos… - Tenten acerca la cara del gatito a la suya y le susurra - ¡Él puede ser un genio sexy, pero tu eres la ternura encarnada! – Gota al mejor estilo anime por parte del gatito, pero lo que no vio venir fue un hermoso beso de la chica en la cabeza, inmediatamente empezó a ronronear y la chica le acaricio la barriga y el bendito gato tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Uy pero mira que mala anfitriona soy, no te he ofrecido ni una taza de leche, espera me aquí amiguito enseguida vuelvo.

En eso Tenten deja al gatito en el suelo del balcón y se va a la cocina por un tarro de leche y una taza en donde darle de beber al simpático animalito, pero cuando vuelve con los utensilios se percata que ya no esta el gato.

- Ah que raro ya se fue el gatito, que mal agradecido y yo que le estaba dando mimos y le iba a regalar de mi leche, salado él se lo perdió!

_- o -_

Lejos de allí se veía a un Neji entrando a la mansión Hyuuga completamente sonrojado y con la necesidad de una ducha fría urgente, pero para su mala suerte se topo con su prima Hinata.

- ¿P primo Neji que te pasó? Estas todo rojo y apretándote la parte baja de tu cintura… ¿ocupas algún ungüento?

- No… No Hinata sama estoy bien solo ocupo ir a mi habitación.

- Estás seguro de eso, es que de verdad no te ves bien. Preguntaba angustiada su prima.

- _"¡Kami que es que hoy amaneció más estúpida de la cuenta o eso de juntarse con Naruto la esta afectando en serio… hmp… ahora como me la quito de encima!"_

Ante la mirada disgustada de su primo Hinata decidió que mejor era quitarse de su camino y darle espacio, ya llegaría a hablar con ella si tuviese algún problema y si no… pues siempre podía contar con su mejor amiga Tenten que era la única persona que conocía que podía calmar a su primo.

- o –

Después de una hora sumergido en la tina con agua helada y con todo en la medida de lo posible en su color, tamaño y forma normal, el genio se dispuso a ponerse su pijama y reflexionar el loco día que tuvo y más aún el encuentro con la castaña. De verdad que le quedaba el título de genio, ya que transformarse en un estúpido y adorable gatito lo salvo de una muerte segura, y con todo y todo no pudo cumplir su objetivo, no obstante no iba a renunciar a el, cumpliría su palabra de descubrir que le pasaba a _su_ Tenten y enmendaría lo que debía de enmendarse para que ellos pudieran ser de nuevo los grandes amigos que eran, pero en eso escucho una vocecita que hasta en la tarde descubrió y que no le traía muy buena espina.

- Inner: _"¿Sigues con ese discursito estúpido del mejor amigo? ¿Qué acaso te golpeaste la cabeza muy duro o es que tu ego y orgullo son tan grandes que no te hacen ver la realidad de las cosas?"_

- _"¿Y de qué realidad me estás hablando específicamente?"_

- _"Ok, como veo que sigues medio orate te contaré"_

- _¡Hey ten más respeto, es de mí de quien estas hablando!_

- Inner:_ "En ese caso nos estoy insultando a los dos…"_

- "_¡Hmp!... ¡Como sea, no hay necesidad de que seas descortés!"_

- Inner: _"¡Bueno ya, que delicadito estás el día de hoy!"_

- _"¡Hmp!... ¡No se supone que me estabas revelando algo importante!"_

- Inner: _"¡Cierto!... Pues la cosa es que te gusta mucho la niña que viste el día de hoy, y la verdad no te puedo culpar, la chica esta re buenaaaaa!"_

- _"¡HEY QUE TE DIJE DEL RESPETO, Y MÁS ELLA ES SOLO MI COMPAÑERA DE EQUIPO Y MI MEJOR AMIGA!"_

- Inner: _"¡Ajá! Por que no me hablas cuando entres en razón o es que se te ha olvidado acaso que siempre que piensas en ella lo haces con una connotación como si fuera tuya; mira que tu también eres bien grosero como yo, la chica se deja y se deja bastante, pero no es un objeto de tu pertenencia."_

- _"Yo no trato a Tenten como un objeto!!!"_

- Inner: _"Claro lo que tú digas, por que no nos vamos a dormir y continuamos con esta charla otro día, ya que de fijo no te va a entrar hoy en esa cabeza dura que tienes el par de verdades que te tengo."_

- _"¡Y por que demonios no te vas al lugar de donde viniste y me dejas vivir en paz... sabes mi vida era mucho más sencilla y amena antes de que aparecieras, y si eres parte de mi y te cree en algún momento yo tengo el poder de destruirte por igual!"_

- Inner: _"Jajaja… Me estas amenazando Hyuuga, jajaja acepto el reto idiota, ahora solo por eso no me pienso ir por nada del mundo!"_

- _"¡Genial lo que me faltaba, tener una voz estúpida en mi cabeza de forma indeterminada!"_

- Inner: _"Si como sea… te hablo luego, y ya en serio, en cuanto admitas que te gusta la chica mejor nos va ha ir, a menos que sigas igual de obstinado con esa idea tonta del solo amigos, a lo cual lo único que lograrás obtener es que ella pierda interés y se fije en otro, mira que no anda muy bien tu relación con ella… y creo que desperté en el momento justo para salvarnos de una vida de soledad, pero solo date el chance de pensar en eso… ¡Hasta luego bobo!"_

- Hmp!

Después de un rato sin escuchar la molesta voz de su cabeza el Hyuuga se dedico a reflexionar un poco en la remota posibilidad que le indicaba su ero inner, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar algo que ella dijo.

Flash Back

_- ¡Él puede ser un genio sexy, pero tu eres la ternura encarnada!_

Fin del Flash Back

Ella lo consideraba no solo un genio, sino también sexy, es acaso eso un indicio que le decía que ella lo veía con otros ojos más que de solo amigos; seguidamente recordó con lujo de detalles como salio del baño y pudo apreciar su perfecta figura que se traslucía con esa hermosa prenda – _"¡debería mandarle flores a la persona que diseño esa prenda!"_ – Y por primera vez en su vida se sintió tan agradecido de haber nacido con el poder del clan Hyuuga, esa tarde fue la más excitante y loca de su vida; sin más el genio cayó derrotado en los brazos de Morfeo, que curiosamente tenía el aspecto de una mujer muy sensual con una bata de baño negro semi transparente.

Fin del Capitulo 2

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

¡Jajaja lo que el pobre suertudo y papasote Neji no sabe es lo que le tengo reservado para más adelante en la historia, jijiji!!!

Muchas gracias a las personas que me han dejado un review, en verdad es gratificante saber que a alguien le gustan mis loqueras, tranquilas aunque me tarde juro que por su buena intención leyendo este fic lo acabaré cueste lo que me cueste.

Besos y abrazos les envió desde Costa Rica ¡PURA VIDA!


	3. Atando cabos

**Nota aclaratoria:** Este es mi primer fic... Naruto no me pertenece, pero la historia si es totalmente mía; que después de mucho tiempo me he animado a escribir. Espero sea de su agrado, y si no, pues no me vendría mal ninguna critica constructiva.

Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía, procurare que la redacción se entienda y sea amena de leer.

_Pensamientos / - o – cambio de escena_

- Dialogo

(Aclaración)

**Recapacitando los errores del pasado**

Cap. 3: Atando cabos

El cielo se mostraba imponente en la Villa Oculta de Konoha, y con ánimos renovados una chica con dos curiosos chonguitos en la cabeza se dirigía a su campo de entrenamiento con una propuesta difícil de cumplir, pero no pasaba nada con intentarlo.

Cuando llego la castaña observó para su sorpresa que no había llegado nadie, es que acaso ¿se había equivocado de hora?, en eso escucho un ruido que la alerto y sin pensarlo dos veces tiro mortalmente una de sus kunais en la dirección del ruido.

- ¡Calma mi queridísima flor de primavera… Soy yo tu super inteligente y macho sensei! – Expresó Gai sensei a su alumna con la kunai que había lanzado con tanto ahínco en la mano.

- Discúlpeme Gai sensei por mi descuido, debí fijarme primero, prometo estar más atenta la próxima vez – Se disculpo la chica con sinceridad.

- No te preocupes mi florcita… pero ahora que estamos solos ocupo comentarte de algo que me ha estado molestando ultimadamente

La chica se quedo con una cara llena de intriga, pero decidió que era más sabio esperar a ver que le decía Gai.

Ante tal silencio Gai prefirió continuar – Lo que pasa Tenten es que te he sentido diferente estos últimos días, ya no eres la misma de siempre y me preocupa y lo peor de todo es que no soy el único que se siente igual.

- Hmp! – _¡Desde cuando carajo Tenten vociferaba de igual manera que Neji?!_ Pensaba Gai sensei en lo que esperaba la respuesta de la morocha – No se preocupe sensei, lo que pasa es que me di cuenta muy tarde de algunos cambios trascendentales que debía hacer a mi vida y que ya es hora de que asuma y modifique… pero por ello no significa que deje de ser la misma kunoichi de antes, es solo que ahora aspiro a más. Además, no era usted el que nos inculco la idea de "cada día mejores que ayer".

Sorprendido por las palabras tan maduras de la muchacha, solo atino a preguntar:

- Tenten, no hay manera sencilla para preguntar esto, así que lo diré de un solo… ¿qué te paso en la misión?

Sabía de antemano que no le iba a contestar, pero de igual forma no perdía nada intentándolo, pero lo que escucho es lo que lo dejó con la cara anonadada.

- En primer lugar sensei, esa misión es de carácter confidencial para los objetivos de la villa, por lo que seria considerado como alta traición el decir algo de ella; en segundo, le pido que no vuelva a mencionar el asunto, ya tengo suficiente con las imágenes de mis errores atormentándome como para que los demás me las traten de recordar a cada momento… y tercero, solo digamos que me abrió los ojos a una dura verdad que debía enfrentar y que deje postergar por mucho tiempo.

Rebobinando la información a penas escuchada el gesto serio y muy poco propio de Gai hizo que la chica sintiera que tal vez había sido muy dura con su sensei, pero tampoco se sintió culpable por lo que dijo, ya que a fin de cuentas era la verdad y ella ya no quería volver a cometer errores del tipo de agradar a los demás, ya no… ahora era una mujer seria que pensaba las cosas antes de actuar, aunque para ello debiera mostrarse como dura.

Sin más que decir su sensei le dirigió una cara a Tenten de que empezaran con el entrenamiento, aunque comprendiese la posición de su alumna todavía no quedaba satisfecho con la explicación recibida, por lo que se reuniría con Lady Tsunade y averiguaría en que consistió esa maldita misión.

_**- o -**_

No muy lejos de allí se encontraba un muchacho con los ojos como lunas que había escuchado la conversación, bueno más bien con el byakugan pudo leer los labios de las personas que con tanta atención vigilaba en secreto. Con que si tenía que ver esa misión en el cambio de actitud de _su _Tenten, y no solo eso, sino que también le había pedido a Gai que no lo mencionara de nuevo para no recordar los errores pasados, pero ¿de qué hablaba la chica si ella era una excelente kunoichi? Era cierto que su condición física no se asemejaba a la de él ni mucho menos a la de Gai o incluso Lee, siempre pedía descansos y era la primera en agotarse en los entrenamientos, pero fuera de eso era una shinobi decente, su puntería era impecable y siempre que iba de misión con él la cumplían con total éxito. Neji intuía que al igual que él Gai no se había quedado conforme con la petición de la chica, pero a diferencia suya el no iría a preguntarle directamente, sino que le sacaría la información de una forma más discreta, y lo lograría ya que es un genio, y se vería muy mal que el prodigio de la familia Hyuuga no pueda hacer la labor que cualquier ninja supuestamente hace con facilidad.

_**- o-**_

Llegaron los integrantes del team Gai restantes, uno alegre y dinámico y el otro como el cubito de hielo antisocial que siempre ha sido, se disponían a realizar el entrenamiento como usualmente lo hacían, Gai auto castigándose junto al cejotas y por otro lado Neji dándole una tunda a Tenten. Pero ese día las cosas iban a cambiar, en lo que se acercaba el genio a su querida kunoichi el sensei de ambos habló:

- El día de hoy mis jóvenes pupilos vamos a hacer una serie de cambios para mejorar nuestro desempeño y trabajo en equipo. Todos han alcanzado un nivel por arriba de lo esperado para solo contar con 17 años cada uno, pero aún así no se pueden quedar atrás, el enemigo innova y mejora sus habilidades y nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo, por lo que de ahora en adelante modificaremos la estructura del entrenamiento en cuanto a que nos centraremos en nuestras debilidades más que en mejorar nuestras técnicas particulares, ¿que les parece? – Culmino el sensei con su usual sonrisa despampanante y fuego en la mirada.

- Insuperable Gai sensei, usted es tan sabio!!!!!!!!!!!! – Apuntaba fervientemente el cejotas en su librito de bolsillo con todos los consejos de Gai

- _"Hasta que por fin lo escucho emplear un tono serio para algo… hmp… eso solo aumenta mis sospechas de que la conversación con Tenten lo dejo con más intriga de la cuenta" _– Pensó calculadoramente el prodigio del equipo.

Tenten se quedo serena ante las declaraciones, lo cual noto Gai y sorprendió mucho a Neji, ya que ellos esperaban que hubiera su típica protesta en contra del comportamiento de Lee y su sensei, pero en vez de eso la chica pregunto:

- ¿Gai sensei de que cambios y deficiencias esta hablando concretamente?

- Pues mi querida pupila en tu caso eres la mejor en cuanto a puntería y armas se trata, pero tu condición física y el taijutsu que ejecutas distan mucho de lo esperado para tu nivel, así que a partir de ahora entrenaras conmigo sin ningún pero que valga.

- No pensaba objetar nada sensei, de hecho estoy ansiosa de empezar el entremaniemnto – expreso con una sonrisa desafiante la integrante femenina del grupo.

Lamentablemente para los otros dos miembros del equipo la noticia les cayó como un balde de agua fría, uno porque no podría estar a la par de su gran maestro y el otro por arrebatarle a su compañera de entrenamiento.

- Ero – inner: _¡Pero que le pasa a ese imbecil quitándonos a nuestra chica, ahhhh lo voy a matar!!!!!!!!!! _

- _¡¿Qué tu de nuevo?! Pensé que ya no te iba a volver a escuchar!!!!_

- Ero – inner: _¡Bobo tenemos problemas más serios que mi presencia… es que piensas quedarte parado como idiota sin hacer nada, o me vas a decir que no se te paso por tu supuesta cabezota de genio que si Gai sensei va a entrenar con Tenten nosotros por descarte tendremos que entrenar con el bicho raro que tenemos a la par!!!_

- _¡MIERDA NO LO HABIA CONSIDERADO!!!!!!_

- Ero – inner: _"No se supone que somos unos genios… que alcanzamos lo que en hace mucho tiempo no se veía, un ninja que a sus 15 años obtuvo el nivel de jonin?_

- _"Bueno ya basta, veré que se me ocurre hacer para solucionar este problema…"_ – En lo que el muchacho pensaba todo esto fue interrumpido por la estrepitosa voz de su compañero de equipo.

- Pero Gai sensei y ahora con quien entrenare mi taijutsu, ustedes saben que yo no puedo hacer ninjutsu ni genjutsu!

- Precisamente Lee por eso es conveniente que entrenes con Neji, su estilo de combate te hará ver tus propias deficiencias en cuanto a dichas habilidades.

- Oh Gai sensei usted es tan genial, no se me había ocurrido eso!!!

- Lee!

- GAI SENSEI!

- LEE!

- ¡USTEDES DOS YA CALMENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!! – Vociferó con ira el genio Hyuuga – ¡NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON ESE NUEVO ENTRENAMIENTO, ME OPONGO ROTUNDAMENTE!!!

Todos incluidos el mismo Neji se quedaron con la boca abierta, el genio del grupo nunca perdía los estribos de esa manera, nunca reaccionaba con gritos para contra su sensei, por más que sintiese en ocasiones vergüenza de saber que le había tocado estar con semejante par de idiotas, pero lo que lo molesto más fue el que lo separaran de la chica y que ella en vez de protestar como era lo correspondido se quedara con una cara de felicidad, es que no se daba cuenta que los estaban separando por una razón estúpida y sin sentido, si la gracia es que Tenten tuviera mejor condición física él era la persona indicada para entrenarla, no por nada era un jonin, perdón un excelente jonin!

- Neji… - Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible para los presentes, pero que entendió con claridad el Hyuuga.

- ¡Tenten, lleva te a Neji a otra parte para que se calme y reflexione un poco las cosas!!!!! – Exigió en un tono autoritario y muy poco usual en el sensei del grupo, es más, la furia contenida en las palabras de la bestia verde de Konoha hicieron que la muchacha no lo pensara dos veces.

Tenten se llevo a rastras a Neji a un manantial en lo profundo del bosque de Konoha, era un lugar muy tranquilo y hermoso que curiosamente solo ellos dos conocían a raíz de un entrenamiento pasado que los condujo a ese sitio. A partir de aquel afortunado día ambos iban a comentar sus problemas o simplemente a pasar un rato agradable y desestrezarse de su vida como shinobis.

- Pero Gai sensei, ¿qué le paso a Neji, y por qué los dejo ir así sin más?

Tranquilo Lee, yo sé lo que hago… Confía en mí, ahora la única persona que conozco en la Tierra de calmar a Neji y hacerlo recapacitar sus actos es Tenten, solo esperemos que logre tranquilizar a nuestro encolerizado genio – Alzando su pulgar y haciendo pose wow Gai invitó a Lee a entrenar el resto del día escalando sin equipo las montañas de Konoha, acto que la mini bestia verde no puso ni quiso poner ninguna queja al respecto.

Fin Cap. 3

Notas de la autora: Sé que este capitulo debió ser medio aburrido y que me deben estar matando por actualizar tan tarde, pero mis deberes en la U no me dejan colgar mis escritos… ya sé que para alguns esto es una excusa barata, pero ni modo responsabilidades tenemos todos y no podemos escapar de ellas.

Este Cap se lo dedico a mí querida amiga PANI – CHAN!!! Por sus consejos ya verán lo divertido que se va poner Ero – inner más adelante! Jejeje muchas gracias por la retroalimentación y los buenos deseos.

En cuanto a las personas que me han dejado un review. MIL GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!! ME HACEN MUY FELIZ Y LES PROMETO COLGAR MÁS RÁPIDO LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS, ESO SI SIGAN ANIMANDOME CON SUS COMENTARIOS.

Cap. 4: El plan de Ero -inner

Cap. 5: La reunión


	4. El plan de Ero inner

Disculpen la tardanza, como había mencionado he estado muy ocupada pero aquí les traigo la continuación, por favor juzguen con cortesía lo que les agrado, si no entendieron algo o cualquier cosa que crean necesaria para mejorar el fic. Si hay faltas de ortografía, procurare que la redacción se entienda y sea amena de leer.

_Pensamientos / - o – cambio de escena_

- Dialogo

(Aclaración)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Recapacitando los errores del pasado**

Cap. 4: El plan de Ero - inner

**POV de Neji**

No se percató de a donde lo llevaban solo pensó en que demonios había hecho y que haría a continuación; se había dejado llevar por sus emociones y eso no era posible ya que un shinobi debe separar los sentimientos de su trabajo como ninja y el no hacerlo era simplemente imperdonable.

- Ero - inner: _Ya muchacho no te enojes tanto contigo mismo, no vez que yo estoy dentro de tu mente y me irrita tu pensamiento obsoleto y poco realista._

- ¿_Cómo es posible que no pueda callarte si eres una invención mía? Es que acaso no existe una forma para deshacerme de ti. Además, ¿qué es eso de pensamiento obsoleto y poco realista?_

- Ero – inner: _Bueno te contestare en orden, en primer lugar no me puedes callar porque como te había mencionado antes soy una parte de tu persona que estuvo escondida y dormida por mucho tiempo, y simplemente no pudiste ocultarme por más tiempo. Segundo, si existe una forma, pero aquí entre nos… no creo que logres llegar a esa solución, así que acostúmbrate a mi presencia, a poco caigo tan mal! Si soy puro encanto! Jijiji_

- _Sí claro un encanto tan parecido como una patada en el culo!_

- Ero – inner: _Hey te voy a lavar esa boquita con agua y jabón!_

- _Inténtalo!_

Ero – inner: _Bueno ya tranquilo, que no me dejarás contestarte tu última pregunta… lo que pasa es que no soporto ese pensamiento estúpido de separar sentimientos de tus quehaceres diarios, esas dizque debilidades como lo llamas te hacen más fuerte y atento a lo que ocurre a tu alrededor._

- _A sí pruébalo, porque todos los grandes shinobis de la historia han concordado en ese punto para que un pequeño metiche como tú les digas que su ideología es errónea._

- Ero – inner: _Encantado cabezota! Pues veras, cuando unes tus sentimientos de forma inteligente con tu actuar cotidiano entenderás el verdadero valor de los mismo y los encontrarás como la herramienta perfecta en combate, ya que por ejemplo; el miedo te mantiene alerta, a contrario del pánico que es el que te paraliza, ese no es conveniente en batalla. Luego, la ira te mantendrá fuerte ante las líneas enemigas y sacará la resistencia necesaria para arrasar con cualquier persona que se atreva a enfrentarnos y el dolor, bueno… desde mi perspectiva es el mejor sentimiento en batalla, ya que te indica que no has muerto todavía. _

Neji se quedo congelado con lo que su inner le decía, era tan profundo y no podía hallar palabras para argumentar en contra, pero por supuesto que él no se rebajaría a que su molesto inner se diera cuenta de este hecho.

- Ero – inner: _¡Estas muy calladito amigo, jajajajajajajaja te deje con la boca cerrada, ahhhh me encanta!_

- _¡NADA DE ESO, SIMPLEMENTE ME PARECE ESTÚPIDO TENER QUE GASTAR ENERGÍA EN CONTESTARLE A TAN INMENSO IDIOTA!!!_

- Ero – inner: _Si es así, ¿por qué te ofuscas y me gritas? No deberías ser capaz de darle una respuesta cordial pero tajante a este dizque idiota… Ves Hyuuga, tu problema es que no sabes ni identificar tus sentimientos ni usarlos sabiamente para que te saquen de apuros; al paso que vas nos convertirás en un ser emocionalmente extinto y solitario, y no se tu, pero yo tengo mucho amor que dar al mundo y a cierta señorita que me trae ganas desde hace rato! Jeje!_

- _Cállate, no sabes nada de mi ni de lo que siento, eso solo me incumbe a mí y deja de meter a Tenten en tus pensamientos lujuriosos, me das asco!!!_

- Ero – inner: _Jejejejeje ¿cómo sabías que hablaba de ella?_

- _Porque… aaaa… pues… cualquiera podría haberse dado cuenta, eres muy poco disimulado!_

Ero – inner: _Jiji ok Hyuuga como somos uno solo te voy a ayudar en esta, pero para que veas que estoy de tu lado. Mira eso de que cualquiera se puede dar cuenta que a mi me interesa Tenten sólo tú podrías descifrarlo porque SOY TU MARAVILLOSO INNER IDIOTA, NADIE MÁS ME PUEDE VER PEDAZO DE BAKA!!!!!!!!!!! Tampoco me pueden escuchar y una cosita más, si me interesa la chica es porque a ti te interesa, solo que tú no lo admitas no significa que tu parte oculta, o sea, este hermoso servidor, no lo sepa. _

- ¡_Dices puras idioteces!_

- Ero – inner: _¡Uy eso me suena a resentimiento, es que el niñito se enojo porque le dije la verdad, hay pero que pecadito con el hombre! Jajajajajajaja!_

- _HMP!_

- Ero – inner: _Bueno cariño creo que es conveniente que te enfoques en la situación actual en vez de quedarte haciendo ese berrinche de niño chiquito, la diosa que tenemos a la par no se tardará en darse cuenta de tu mirada de idiota… ¡Y eso sí que lo pueden ver todos!_ – Dijo en son de burla Ero – inner.

- ¡_NO ME LLAMES CARIÑO! PERO QUE ASCO, HASTA ESTO TENÍA QUE SOPORTAR, NO ES SOLO QUE SEAS UN DEPRAVADO SINO QUE ERES UN ENFERMO QUE ACOSA HOMBRES!_

- Ero – inner. _ÓYEME BIEN GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA, SI ESTOY AQUÍ ES PORQUE NO ERES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE HOMBRE PARA CAER EN CUENTA DE TUS SENTIMIENTOS, YO SOY EL PRODUCTO DE TU INCAPACIDAD, Y SI SOY TODO LO QUE DICES ES PORQUE EN EL FONDO QUIERES SER COMO YO, SOLO QUE NO TE ANIMAS!_

- ¡¿_ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ME GUSTA DECIRLE A LOS HOMBRES CARIÑO?!_

- Ero – inner: _Solo dije eso porque sabía que te provocaría, pero por más que intentes negarlo deseas a la chica que tenemos a la par, y no solo es carnal, nos interesa por muchas otras razones y hasta has fantaseado en las noches en que no eres un cobarde y le dices que te gusta, que sientes algo raro cuando no la vez por mucho tiempo y sobre todo… que te afecto su partida y su nuevo cambio de actitud hacia contigo. Es más, tienes tanto miedo que ya no te quiera, que trataste inútilmente de sacarte eso de la cabeza, pero la realidad es que ella no tiene porque estar con alguien que parece un legítimo cubo de hielo! Siempre puede encontrar alguien más que le de lo que tú no puedes, y en vez de negarme y hacer berrinche deberías empezar a planear que vas a hacer para reconquistarla!_

- _¿Reconquistarla? _

- Ero – inner: _Escuchaste bien baboso, reconquistarla, tú mismo te diste cuenta que antes de la misión te admiraba y no pasaba un segundo lejos de ti si no era estrictamente necesario, y ahora después de lo que sea que le haya pasado, pues ya no le interesamos. Anda idiota, no te hagas de rogar y únete a mí para pensar como le llegaremos a la chica que queremos! – _Le animo su inner.

- _¿Y cómo piensas reconquistarla?_

- Ero – inner. _¡Así me gusta bobo! Pero es como le vamos a hacer ambos para reconquistarla; mira esto es lo que haremos, sólo debemos elaborar un plan que contemple desde lo que le pasó hasta la forma en la que le daremos a entender nuestros sentimientos_

- ¡_Hmp! ¡Todavía no estoy muy convencido de toda esta locura!_

- Ero – inner: _¿Y ahora de qué no estas convencido?_

- _Eres muy impulsivo y baka, y yo no soy así, Tenten puede sospechar, imaginar y o malinterpretar nuestras intensiones._

- Ero – inner: _Y te hacen llamar genio! Por eso te digo que esa tarea la debemos hacer juntos para no hacer nada imprudente; con tu capacidad para calcular y crear estrategias junto a mis encantos la tendremos enamorada de nosotros perdidamente!_

- _¡Por qué siento que este es el preludio a una muerte anunciada!_

- Ero – inner: _¡Pesimista!_

- _¡Insensato!_

Ero – inner: _¡Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que imagine!_ – Se lamentaba nuestro querido personaje ante la terquedad y desconfianza de Neji.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Notas de la autora: Disculpen nuevamente el retraso, ahora que viene Semana Santa procurare ponerme al día ya que no tengo que ir a la U. Por otra parte, mis agradecimientos especiales a Sally 10 por ser tan comprensiva y brindarme su apoyo en todo momento, a Ono – sugg por inspirarme a través de sus maravillosas historias (si no saben de quien hablo, pues corran a la compu y lean sus historias, son maravillosas!!!!). Finalmente pero no menos importante, gracias de todo corazón a tods ls que siguen mi historia, de verdad que sus comentarios hacen muy feliz a esta escritora.

No duden en criticar mi trabajo, ya que eso me hace crecer como escritora. Gracias y que tengan una bonita semana!

Atte: Alis!! (La loca de Costa Rica!!!!)


	5. La reunión

Disculpen la tardanza, como había mencionado he estado muy ocupada pero aquí les traigo la continuación, por favor juzguen con cortesía lo que les agrado, si no entendieron algo o cualquier cosa que crean necesaria para mejorar el fic. Si hay faltas de ortografía, procurare que la redacción se entienda y sea amena de leer.

_Pensamientos / - o – cambio de escena_

- Dialogo

(Aclaración)

**Recapacitando los errores del pasado**

Cap. 5: La reunión

No se había percatado del momento en el que llegaron al manantial, pero la belleza del lugar siempre lo había cautivado, sin importar las incontables veces que había visitado el lugar al lado de su fiel compañera de equipo.

- Y bien, no me dirás que te puso de tan mal humor esta vez – comento la kunoichi ante un usualmente callado Neji.

- Ero – inner: ¡_Hora de comenzar el plan, si lo sigues al pie de la letra vas a ver lo bien que nos irá!_

- _¡Si ya lo sé, no me lo tienes que repetir!_ – Decía un apenado Neji por lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

- Lo que te voy a decir Tenten no me es sencillo, así que solo lo diré… - Trago con dificultad el shinobi mientras agarra valor para según el rebajarse ante la chica.

- Decirme qué Neji – Lo miraba intrigada Tenten.

- Lo siento… - Dijo cabizbajo el chico para que Tenten no notara su sonrojo.

- ¿Que… lo… sientes?... Pero de que estas hablando Neji, que yo sepa no me debes ninguna disculpa – miró interrogante la chica al guapo jonin.

- Discrepo contigo – _"por que no me extraña eso"_ pensó la kunoichi – últimamente te has comportado muy rara, en especial conmigo y no soy idiota Tenten sé que es por algo que dije o hice, aunque no se muy bien que fue, solo quiero decirte que de verdad lo lamento y que me perdones por aquello que haya hecho.

- Pero de que estas hablando Neji, yo no me he comportado diferente contigo – hablo la kunoichi no muy convencida de lo que estaba alegando.

- Por favor Tenten eso ni tu misma te lo crees; mira sé que me equivoque, lo reconozco… tan solo volvamos a ser lo de antes.

- En primer lugar Neji, ¿cómo puedes reconocer la culpa de algo que ni tu mismo sabes que has hecho?, segundo, ¿a qué te refieres con que ya no te trato como antes? Y por último, ¿qué volvamos a ser lo de antes, qué quieres decir con eso?

Suspirando profundamente el chico dirigió su mirada a la interrogante de su compañera y aclaro – Sé que no te gusta mencionar lo que sea que te haya pasado en la misión pasada, pero a partir de la misma me tratas distante e inclusive hostil, eso me ha dejado realmente desconcertado y a lo único que llego a concluir es que te dije y/o hice algo que te molesto tanto que ya no me tratas como lo haces con los demás; específicamente, no te opusiste al entrenamiento de Gai sensei, ya no me saludas en las mañanas, siempre que trato de entablar una conversación contigo te pones irritable y… - lo que iba a decir era la parte más dura para Neji, pero Ero – inner le obligo a sincerase con la chica y el como el idiota que se estaba convirtiendo a partir de que conoció a su inner le estaba haciendo caso.

- Y qué Neji – Volvió a preguntar la castaña con un profundo respeto e interés, sabia que Neji le costaba comunicarse y sentía como el chico se le hacia difícil seguir, así que lo tomo de la mano para darle seguridad, ante esto el chico apretó un poco más duro la mano sin hacerle daño a su compañera y con fuerzas renovadas continuo.

- Siento que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor y única amiga – dijo lastimeramente el chico, pero aún manteniendo el contacto visual con la kunoichi para que se diera cuenta de que sus palabras eran sinceras.

- Oh Neji eso no es cierto… sigo siendo tu compañera y… - fue interrumpida por el jonin.

- Cierto, sigues siendo mi compañera, pero yo no me refería a ese tipo de amistad, sino a una más profunda, te estoy perdiendo como amiga, perdón, como mi mejor amiga.

- Neji sigo siendo tu mejor amiga, es más, nunca deje de serlo – Le costó decir estas palabras la castaña, y en un impulso que no supo de donde lo tomo abrazo al chico, estaba llorando por lo que le había dicho y solo atino a abrazarlo como si su vida dependiera de eso, quería demostrarle a partir de esa unión que ella seguía con él, que lo quería y que no lo rechazaba.

Él acepto el abrazo y con igual intensidad la abrazo, sorprendiéndose de lo bien que había predicho su inner de cómo reaccionaria su amiga; y con ese pensamiento escucho una molesta vocecita.

- Ero – inner: _Jejejeje ¡como que alguien que conozco por fin reconoce que yo tenía razón, ahhhh que se siente cabezón saber que tenía razón! Jijiji_ – Se carcajeaba mentalmente Ero – inner.

- _Hmp! En vez de estar ahí burlándote mejor dime que hago ahora, no ves que no nos vamos a quedar abrazados eternamente y tampoco me has dicho que debo hacer baka!_

- Ero – inner: _Bueno estate tranquilo, ya que ella esta sensible por el momento, no seas baka y trata de continuar la conversación en relación a su distanciamiento, eso nos dará oportunidad de tantear la situación y ver si podemos averiguar lo que le pasó en la misión o en su defecto, que al menos nos diga en que la regaste bobo y enmendarlo._

- _¡Hmp! ¡Ya te he dicho que no me insultes! _

- Ero – inner: _¡Ya te he dicho que dejaré de molestarte con los insultos después de que la nena que nos abraza te perdone y nos de un merecido beso!_

- _¡Hmp!_

- Ero – inner: _¡Oh no señor! ¡No me hagas esos hmp!, ¡bien sé que deseas probar sus labios, así que no te desquites conmigo… ahora concéntrate ya que nos quiere decir algo nuestro bombón!_

- Eres un tonto Neji en pensar que ya no quiero ser tu amiga _- "lo mismo pienso yo nena;" _decía alegremente Ero - inner en la cabeza de Neji - Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿cómo pudiste pensar en tal disparate?

Sin percatarse ninguno de los dos lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro y como hacían casi nula la distancia entre ambos, seguían abrazados y se miraban con intensidad. El ambiente era el perfecto preludio de un anhelado beso que ambos deseaban con locura, pero ninguno de los dos se animaba a dar el siguiente paso, se podía ver como se concentraron en los labios del otro, en el aroma exquisito que transpiraban sus cuerpos y las mariposas en sus estómagos junto con una simpática roboración del sentimiento de cariño compartido pero oculto por ambos.

- Como puede ser un disparate si ya no hablamos, ya no nos vemos con la misma frecuencia – fue interrumpido con un dedo sobre sus labios.

- La culpa es mía Neji… ¡Oh Kami he sido tan tonta, parece que me gusta tropezar con la misma piedra siempre!

- ¿A qué te refieres Tenten?

- A nada Neji…

- No parece nada…

- El problema soy yo, no tú… ¡ay es que siempre debo aspirar a lo imposible! – Se reprochaba para sí misma la castaña, pero no se dio cuenta que pensaba en voz alta y que Neji junto con las instrucciones de Ero - inner se acercaban a su esperada respuesta del comportamiento de su Tenten.

- Por favor Tenten… háblame, cuéntame que te pasa – levantó delicadamente la cara de la chica a la altura de su mirada, había dicho lo último con mucha sutileza y su expresión transmitía seguridad y ¿cariño?, la chica no podía describir esa mirada, pero era condenadamente irresistible y con lágrimas en sus ojos se sincero con el Hyuuga.

- Estoy enamorada de un hombre imposible Neji, al principio creí que era un amor pasajero e infantil, de esos que desaparecen cuando creces, pero no, estuve completamente equivocada… snif, snif – Sollozaba la kunoichi con dolor en su mirada.

El chico se impacto al escuchar lo anterior, pero como buen hombre que oculta sus sentamientos continuo con su mirada atenta e imperturbable, aunque por dentro quería destrozar a golpes al idiota que hacia llorar a su Tenten, oh sí lo molería primero a golpes hasta que rogara por que acabará con su miserable vida, pero no, eso era solo el comienzo, pensaba vengarse en grande por hacerle daño a la persona que hasta hace poco descubrió que amaba con toda su alma, pero que no se atrevía a confesarle sus sentimientos, no todavía, pero lo haría aunque fuese la última cosa que hiciera en vida.

- ¿Le dijiste al fulano ese tus sentimientos Tenten? – Dijo con amargura el Hyuuga.

- Jejeje – río un poco más relajada la chica ante la pregunta cargada de indignidad de su compañero – No Neji… nunca me atreví a decírselo de frente, le he dado un millón de indirectas y hasta algunos dirían que muy directas, pero simplemente me di cuenta que para él solo soy una kunoichi más, no le gusto… y como no, solo mírame… no sé en que demonios estuve pensando todo este tiempo – Dijo lo último nuevamente para sí misma, pero Neji no perdía detalle de cuanto saliera por su hermosa boca. Se molesto con esta afirmación de la chica, ella valía, y mucho, y si ese idiota no se daba cuenta era porque no la merecía.

- ¿Y qué tipo de indirectas le dabas?

- De todo tipo; al principio solo me llamaba la atención y decidí ser su amiga, pero es increíblemente terco y reservado, por lo que me tomo mucho tiempo que me tuviera confianza… y lo que empezó como curiosidad y admiración por sus destrezas como ninja se convirtió en cariño y luego no supe cuando fue precisamente que me enamoré locamente de él – Hizo una pausa en la que acariciaba la mejilla del shinobi enfrente suyo, y todavía sin creer lo distraído que podía ser su eterno enamorado; que simplemente la contemplaba con inocencia y sin ni siquiera sospechar que el susodicho se trataba de él mismo – Luego de que me percaté de que mis sentimientos eran algo más que cariño sino que eran amor, busque consejo en mis amigas, lo malo es que a ellas les iba igual o peor que a mi en estas cuestiones del corazón, además que soy una persona que me gusta tener este tipo de cosas un poco más reservadas.

- Si no me lo dices no te creo – dijo con un tonto sarcástico el chico, pero Tenten no pareció molestarse por ello, así que continuo – Pero ¿por qué no me contaste nada de eso, o por qué no le contaste nada a Lee?

- No te ofendas ni me malinterpretes Neji, pero eres un cubito de hielo andante que me pregunta a mi sobre cuestiones de tus sentimientos con el clan, no eras la persona adecuada para evacuar mis dudas y lamentos, además, siempre has dicho que ese tipo de cosas son debilidades que no debe permitirse un shinobi… tal vez me dio un poco de miedo comentártelo para que no me sacaras eso en cara – _"Y porque no podía llegar a decirte, oye Neji estoy locamente enamorada de ti, pero no sé como hacértelo saber, eres demasiado orate para estas cosas, por que no simplemente me dices que no para dejar de sufrir por tu amor no correspondido!... ¡Claro eso hubiera sido mucho mejor!"_ – Pensó la kunoichi con una gotita al más puro estilo anime.

- Pero no me has contestado por qué Lee no sabe nada, estoy seguro que debiste preguntarle a él.

- Efectivamente le consulte a Lee, pero lo amenace con no decir nada, además… ¡Es Lee! Lo único que me dijo fue que explotara el poder de mi juventud y que me abrazara a la esperanza que la llama de la juventud me ponía enfrente, en resumen, un poco de estupideces que me hicieron arrepentirme de tal solo mencionárselo.

Neji sonrió un poco al imaginar a su compañero / rival haciendo toda clase de poses estúpidas y dizque aconsejando a Tenten, gracias a Kami ella no estaba loca ni tampoco muy desesperada como para seguirle la corriente a la mini bestia verde de Konoha.

- ¿Y luego que pasó? – Preguntó con curiosidad Neji.

- Pues me conforme con ser solo su mejor amiga, su confidente y… simplemente ayudarlo en todo lo que podía, sé que no me quiere ni nunca lo hará, por eso me conformaba con tratar de ayudarlo a buscar la felicidad, libertad y paz que tanto anhela, aunque no sea conmigo – Expreso con pesar la kunoichi – Pero luego paso algo que no creía posible…

- ¿Qué?

- Me enamoré de otro hombre, y lo más increíble es que no fui yo quien inicio aquel sentimiento, sino que fue él. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí apreciada por alguien más.

- ¡Yo te aprecio al igual que muchos de los shinobis y kunoichis de la Aldea!

- Sí, pero tú y los otros me aprecian por amistad o por ser una ninja más de la aldea; el aprecio al que me refiero… no sé como describirlo… él me veía como mujer, me admiraba en todas mis dimensiones, cualidades y defectos. Él me vio como ningún otro me ha visto y me ofreció lo que ningún otro me ha dado.

- ¿Y qué es eso que te dio que nadie más te ha dado? – Pregunto con un poco de temor en su voz y con una sensación de dolor y vació en su interior por aquello que estaba escuchando de su niña de chonguitos en la cabeza en forma de orejas de panda.

- Amor Neji… aprecio… admiración… cariño… tantas cosas que podría quedarme el día entero enumerándolas y no terminaría.

-¿Y qué paso con él, no debería estar a tu lado en estos momentos?

La castaña volvió a llorar pero esta vez con mayor ímpetu; fue allí cuando Neji se percato que la había regado, pero muy en el fondo estaba feliz de que el idiota ese no estuviera con ella, ya que le daría vía libre a él para recuperar el tiempo perdido y conquistar a su querida chica, pero por otro lado, se sentía muy mal de ver a su Tenten sufrir por aquel fulano.

- Él también es un shinobi y durante la misión en la Aldea del Té nos tuvimos que separar para proteger al feudal de esa región y – le costo trabajo terminar la frase, pero lo dijo muy cabizbaja – lo hirieron de gravedad, todavía permanece en el Hospital en coma y Lady Tsunade no me concedió el permiso de quedarme en la aldea hasta que despertará; según ella es más probable que muera a que sobreviva, y es por eso que me mantiene atrapada aquí en la Aldea, no puedo irme, así que hago lo único que me ayuda con el dolor… me desahogo en los entrenamientos y trato de ser una mejor ninja, para que él este orgulloso de mi y vea que lo honro a través de mi desempeño – Al terminar de hablar Tenten se abraza más fuerte ante el agarre de Neji, estaba desconsolada y muy confundida, por más que quería a Akari seguía amando a Neji, el mismo Neji baka que no se había dado cuenta que él era el hombre por el cual se enamoró de joven y seguía amando con todo su corazón, el mismo que la abrazaba según ella solo para consolar a una amiga, y ella se sentía el peor ser humano sobre la faz de la Tierra, buscando consuelo en brazos de un hombre que nunca dejo de amar, pero como ella creía era un amor imposible.

Neji se quedo sin palabras, ¿cómo podría competir contra eso? Simplemente no podía, era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto

- Ero - inner: _Oye baka_ – no lo dejo continuar Neji ya que le dijo – ¡_Ahora no idiota, no ves que estoy en medio de algo importante!_

Tenten se desprendió del abrazo del chico y le pidió que la dejara en su casa, necesitaba descansar; ese día había sido muy duro para ella y no se sentía con ganas de hacer otra cosa que no fuera llorar en la privacidad de su habitación y meditar acerca de todo lo que le había acontecido en los últimos días, y sobre todo, cavilar acerca de su propio comportamiento, realmente no era la misma, a veces se comportaba como si nada malo hubiera sucedido, otras odiaba al mundo y todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, otras se sentía optimista, y la que predominaba a escondidas de las miradas de los otros era una profunda tristeza que la consumía y no la dejaba razonar de manera correcta.

_- O - _

Después de dejar a Tenten en su casa Neji se dirigió sin ningún rumbo fijo a pensar en todo lo que le había dicho su niña; era una combinación de sentimientos encontrados, por una parte le dolía el hecho de que Tenten amará a otro hombre; pero por otra, una faceta oscura y cínica de él esperaba que el fulano se muriera y le despojara de cualquier obstáculo para conquistar a la bella kunoichi, es más, hasta pensó que al estar tan sensible podría ser ventajoso ya que aprovecharía el desconsuelo de la chica para enamorarla. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de este retorcido plan que estaba elaborando se dio asco asimismo de caer tan bajo, aunque fuera solo un pensamiento él era un genio y no podía ser tan sucio de caer en esos actos tan lamentables para conquistar el corazón de su chica panda.

Ero – inner: _¿Ya puedo hablar contigo, o seguirás con tus pensamientos oscuros?_

- _¡Fue sólo un momento de debilidad, no caeré en esos actos tan lamentables!_

Ero – inner: _Me da gusto escuchar eso, pero pasando a otros asuntos, no te atormentes tanto chico, es normal tener esos momentos, lo que nos hace mejores o peores personas es reconocerlos y decidir que vas ha hacer a continuación._

- _¡Hmp!_

- Ero – inner: _¡Tan expresivo como siempre!_ – Dijo en un largo suspiro su yo interno.

- _A todo esto, no podrías largarte por un rato, necesito digerir todo lo que ha pasado… fuimos con un plan y descubrimos algo que no contemplamos y necesito un tiempo a solas para analizar que voy a hacer._

Ero – inner: _Precisamente eso te quería decir, ¿qué no te has dado cuenta de un detallito muy importante del discurso de nuestra nena?_

- _De qué dobe?_

Ero – inner: _¡Y te hacen llamar genio, de verdad eres el genio de todos los bakas del mundo! ¡El idiota que tanto quieres golpear por lastimar a Tenten esta muy cerca de ti!_

- _De verdad, ¿quién es?_

Ero – inner: _¡Oh solo ve a un lugar apartado de la civilización y luego matate a golpes baka, ella se refería a ti IDIOTA!!!!_

- _¿Cómo que a mi? Ella en ningún momento ha mencionado mi nombre ni me ha insinuado nada por el estilo._

Ero – inner: _OK como eres un grandísimo tarado te ayudare en esto, no recuerdas que te dijo que nunca se atrevió a decir sus sentimientos de frente, ¡uy es que hasta en eso se parecen, ambos son unos tercos que no se sinceran!_

- _¿Quieres decir que de quien estaba enamorada Tenten era de mi?_

Ero – inner: _¡Brillante genio, hasta ahora captas el mensaje!_ – Alego con sarcasmo Ero – inner.

_- Pero ahora tenemos el problema del otro…_

Ero – inner: _Lo sé, es por eso que debemos estar más atentos que nunca, es tiempo que empecemos con la fase dos de conquista de la diosa más hermosa, inteligente… - ¡No te distraigas Ero!_ – Reclamo con histeria el prodigio Hyuuga.

Ero – inner: _Bueno, bueno de nuestra ¡sexy nena!_

- _Hmp!_

Ero – inner: _¿Es que acaso no sabes decir otra cosa?_

- _Ya cállate y empieza a pensar en qué vamos hacer ahora._

Ero – inner: _De acuerdo pero antes_ – rugido de tripas de Neji – _vamos a comer algo sí… ya sabes lo que dicen: ¡panza llena corazón contento!_

- _Hmp! Está bien, creo que tienes razón, a lo mejor nos ayuda a desestresarnos un poco y a meditar mejor las cosas._

Ero – inner: _¡Excelente! Yo quiero comer Ramen!!! – ¡¿Acaso eres primo de Naruto?!_ - pensó molesto Neji mientras se dirigía hacia el puesto de Ichiraku Ramen.

Notas de la autora: Gracias por seguir mi humilde fic! Sé que puede ser un toque complicado porque son muchas emociones y enfoques y la verdad no sé si transmito la intención de lo que quiero plasmar en cada escena, pero por cualquier duda me pueden consultar o pueden con toda confianza lanzarme shurikenzasos, tomatazos, recomendaciones, críticas constructivas, etc.

¡Ls quiero mucho, pura vida!


	6. El día siguiente

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, intenté comprarlo el otro día pero mis ahorros no me alcanzaban, luego pensé en robar un banco, pero eso era muy problemático y vender lapiceros en los semáforos me llevaría una vida entera xD; por lo tanto, Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, yo solo me divierto haciendo un fic para fans sin fines de lucro.

Una nota nada más, a partir de ahora voy a llamar a Ero – inner solo Ero, es que la otra forma es muy larga y me da flojera escribirlo a cada rato, jeje!

_Pensamientos / - o – cambio de escena_

- Dialogo

(Aclaración)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Recapacitando los errores del pasado**

Cap. 6: El día siguiente

Al día siguiente del revelador encuentro de Tenten y Neji para beneficio de ambos no tenían ninguna misión ni entrenamiento, por lo que podían hacer lo que quisieran, y como les mandó a decir su sensei con una tortuga mensajera, ¡que aprovecharan la llama de su juventud en algo sagaz y emocionante!, lamentablemente ninguno de los dos se sentía con ganas de explotar su juventud, ambos se encontraban en casa meditando en sus respectivas habitaciones los acontecimientos de los días pasados.

**POV de Tenten**

Seguía en cama a pesar que la luz solar le molestara y que fuera las 11 de la mañana tampoco representaba un problema para que la muchacha se levantara de su cama, tenia cosas más importantes en que pensar, como por ejemplo: en Akari, todavía no recibía noticias del estado de su salud y eso la frustraba, segundo, pensó en todo lo que le dijo a Neji y como se había comportado los días anteriores, él no tenía la culpa de nada y aunque no le gustara admitirlo públicamente, su forma de ser con él sí había cambiado. Pero ¿quien la podría culpar? Ella se encontraba atravesando por un momento muy difícil en su vida y no tenía a nadie con quien compartirlo y desahogarse, por una parte lo sucedido ayer con Neji fue un alivio, ya que pudo decir indirectamente sus sentimientos hacia él y eso hizo que se sintiera momentáneamente aliviada; lo malo es que ahora se sentía sumamente confundida, no sabia si amaba a Akari de la misma forma que a Neji o si era un disparate suyo… ¡lo único que sabia es que no sabia nada!

- Neji o Akari… he ahí mi dilema – Se dijo a sí misma en un susurro bajo la kunoichi mientras veía el techo de su habitación.

_**- O -**_

A unas cuantas cuadras al lado opuesto de su hogar (la casa de Tenten) se hallaba majestuosa la mansión Hyuuga y en sus adentros albergaba en una de las cómodas habitaciones un chico que peleaba con su hiperactivo y pervertido yo interior procurando no caer en lo que se percibía como el ¡plan más estúpido de la historia!

- _Te lo diré sólo una vez más Ero… NO PIENSO HACER ESO TAN RIDÍCULO, PRIMERO ME PONGO EL TRAJE VERDE DE ESPANDEX DE GAI SENSEI Y CORRO POR TODA LA ALDEA TIRANDO FLORES Y GRITANDO: ¡VIVA EL PODER DE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!!!_

Ero: _¡Eso seria muy divertido baka, estoy seguro que nuestras fans y hasta por que no, nuestros fans varones se cagan de la risa con verte así, jijijijijiiji!_

- _¡Hmp! ¡Veo que no comprendes el concepto del sarcasmo idiota!_

Ero: _Oye no soy yo el que propuso ponerse la cosa verde y salir a hacer el ridículo, pero si tu corazón te pide hacer eso yo te apoyo amigo, de por sí nadie me va a ver a mi baka, ¡ese show seria todo tuyo! Jejeje!_

- _Hmp… para que me molesto en contestarte tan siquiera_ – pensó molesto el chico por los quebraderos de cabeza mañaneros que le estaba brindando su no muy apreciado inner.

Ero: _¡Ya baka dime que le ves de malo a mi plan!_

- _¡¿Que qué le veo de malo a tu plan?!… Oh nada, eso de transformarme en gato y escabullirme en la casa de Tenten me fascina, de verdad que la conquistare con ronroneos y con bolas de pelo!_ – Dijo nuevamente con sarcasmo el prodigio de los Hyuugas.

Ero: _Para que sepas no es mal plan, nos resultó bien la primera vez que lo hicimos y eso que no nos dio tiempo de afinar los detalles de tu transformación. Además, la idea es obtener más información de nuestra nena, la que tenemos es valiosa, pero no es suficiente, tenemos que averiguar cómo fue su relación con el tipo aquel._

- _Siento que hacer eso es incorrecto, no estamos haciendo otra cosa que espiarla e invadir su privacidad, eso es deshonroso._

Ero: _Que hay de todas las misiones en las que debes pasar desapercibido y debes espiar a alguien, ¿eso no sería invadir voluntariamente la privacidad de la persona genio?_

- _Ya se te olvido que soy un maldito shinobi, un jonin de elite y futuro ambu… HACER COSAS DE ESE TIPO ES PARTE DE MI TRABAJO IMBECIL, NO LO HAGO POR PLACER, ¡LO HAGO POR OBLIGACIÓN HACIA MI DEBER CON LA ALDEA!_

Ero: _Aja… ¿y se supone que pases el resto de tu vida amargado y solo cumpliendo tus deberes para con la villa? ¿No merece la pena jugarse esta carta? Que por más deshonrosa que parezca… lo haces por el amor de tu vida, quiero decir, ¿no vale nuestra Tenten ese pequeño e insignificante sacrificio?_

Después de un rato que el chico uso para recapacitar acerca de las palabras de su inner, expresó: _¿Y cuando empezaríamos con el plan de la transformación?_

Ero: _Lo más pronto posible… ahora es un buen momento, en vez de quedarte como flojo en la cama yo ya estaría acurrucadito el la cama de nuestra nena y le haría… _- fue abruptamente interrumpido por Neji.

- _¡Cálmate Ero! Deja de pensar en cochinadas_ – Dijo autoritariamente el muchacho con lunas en vez de ojos.

Ero: _Claro dices que son cochinadas, pero bien sé yo que tu quieres hacer cosas peores_ – Expreso en tono de reclamo - _¿Es que nadie puede entender las necesidades de esta hermosa criaturita de la creación? ¡Ahhhh, bu buuuuu! ¡Me siento como un pollo incomprendido por la vida!_

- _¡Oh no ya empiezas con tu serie de estupideces, drama y cursilerías! _

Ero: _Snif… snif… ¡nadie me comprende en esta cabeza hueca!_

- _Ya Ero mira… tu dejas de lado tu numerito y yo me alisto para ir a la casa de Tenten, ¿contento?_

Ero: _¡ESO NI SE PREGUNTA DOBE, APRESURATE QUE YA QUIERO VER A NUESTRA SEXY NENA!!! =0)_

- _Si, ya volviste a ser el idiota alegre que medio tolero_ – Pensó con fastidio el chico mientras se duchaba y era presionado por su interior para que acabara rápido.

_**- O -**_

Un sexy genio había aterrizado en el techo de la casa de la kunoichi de sus sueños, a continuación se disponía a empezar con su alocado plan de infiltración, pero primero debía concentrar chacra y recordar cada una de las cualidades del gato en el que se había transformado inicialmente, eso si quería ser recibido tan bien como en la ocasión pasada; lo que no sabía el shinobi es que en esos momentos la castaña se encontraba en la tina sin siquiera sospechar lo que pasaría a continuación.

Ero: _Jejeje esto va a ser tan genial_ – Reía con auténtica alegría nuestro querido amigo al percatarse de un detalle muy excitante para él - _gracias al cielo que el dobe no se ha dado cuenta, esto tengo que apuntarlo en mi libreta de bromas especiales para el geniecito, jijijijijiji!_

- _¿De que no debo darme cuenta idiota?_

Ero_: De nada, tu vete tranquilo a concentrar chacra, ¿es que uno no puede reírse de la nada?_

- _Cuando alguien más se ríe de la nada es porque está loco, pero en tu caso solo es un augurio de mala suerte para mi!_

Ero: _Que habíamos hablado geniecito de ese pesimismo, si continuas así mejor pensiónate de la idea de tener una vida al lado de nuestra osita panda o de cualquier sexy nena en el mundo!_

- _No trates de hacerte el estúpido conmigo, yo se que tienes algo entre manos y quiero saberlo ahora antes de que nos ocasiones problemas!_

Ero: _¿Pues que nadie puede ser feliz de ver a su chica mocoso?_

_- Hmp! ¿No me lo piensas decir verdad?_

Ero: ¡_Bingo! Pero tranquilo pronto lo descubrirás… ahora apresúrate que si no se va a dar cuenta de nuestra presencia la mamita!_

_- QUE TE DIJE DE ESOS APODOS DESPECTIVOS, SU MALDITO NOMBRE ES TENTEN, NI MAMITA, NI PANDITA NI NADA, SOLO TENTEN!_

Ero: _Como quieras señor aburrido, ¡tu si que no podrías encender la pasión de ni el Marqués de Sade!_

- _Del pervertido masoquista ese… ¡prefiero ser un cubo de hielo el resto de mi vida!_

Ero: _Oh tranquilo mocoso, ya eres un cubito de hielo andante, hasta nuestra querida compañera de equipo que es super bella piensa lo mismo _– Dijo guardando la compostura Ero para ver si el Hyuuga se adentraba a la casa de una buena vez, ya se le estaba contagiando su impaciencia y eso lo frustraba, pero todavía tenía en mente a la chica, por lo que el enojo con el dobe vendría en segundo plano.

- _Como sea… salgamos de una vez de esto _– Avanzo decidido el jonin transformado en un adorable gatito del que nadie sospecharía nada malicioso.

Ero: _Ve a la habitación del fondo, ahí la encontraremos_ – Decía con emoción Ero.

_-¡No me des ordenes idiota!, además no se supone que deberíamos buscar un diario o algo por el estilo para averiguar un poco más del tipo que estuvo con Tenten, si ella se encuentra ocupada es nuestro mejor momento para ojear en el cuarto._

Ero: _Baka por una vez en tu mísera vida… ¡HAZME CASO GRANDÍSIMO ANIMAL Y VE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ A LA HABITACIÓN DEL FONDO O JURO QUE EMPEZARE A CANTAR LA CANCIÓN DE LA ALEGRÍA HASTA QUE QUIERAS PERFORARTE LAS MALDITAS OREJAS!!!_ – Grito eufórico Ero, pero termino con un tono suave diciendo - _¿Entendiste Mi querido compañerito?_

Con una gotita colgando de lado Neji se dispuso a ir a la susodicha habitación a ver que era lo que había provocado ese arranque tan loco en su yo interno. Pero al llegar cual fue su sorpresa al ver a su Tenten sumergida en la tina desnuda y con muy pocas burbujas que dejaran algo a la imaginación.

Ero: _¡SUBLIME!!!!!!_ – Dijo como soñando Ero mientras contemplaba a la chica. Pero por otra parte Neji estaba estático – ¡_Maldito Ero, sabía que te traías algo entre manos!_

Ero: _Oye niño no es como que te hayas ido de la habitación o hayas dejado de babear como el idiota que eres… si sigues así nos vamos a deshidratar de lo lindo!_ – Alegó muy divertido Ero.

- _Como quieras_ – Estaba saliendo de la habitación Neji cuando fue visto por Tenten, quien al no distinguir muy bien la figura vociferó un potente grito y se tapo con el paño más cercano que pudo agarrar.

- _¡Mierda ya nos descubrió! _

Ero: _¡Claro que nos descubrió baka, si es una ninja y tu un pelmazo que no puede salir de una habitación si llamar la atención de alguien!_ – Contesto molesto Ero, pero más por ver que Tenten ya no se mostraba con esas traviesas curvas sino con un gran paño verde que tapaba hasta el más leve pedazo de piel.

- _¡¿Pero quien demonios anda ahí?! Sal por las buenas o sino atente a las consecuencias pedazo de infeliz… _- Fue interrumpida por un leve maullido que provenía debajo de su cama.

La chica se agacho y lo que se encontró fue con la mirada de luna más tierna e irresistible que alguien pudiese contemplar. El gatito volvió a maullar mientras temblaba ante la mano de Tenten que lo acercaba más a donde ella se encontraba.

- _Pero si eres solo tu amiguito, que buen susto me diste, no lo vuelvas a hacer, no ves que casi me matas cosita bella _– Dijo tiernamente la chica mientras que acariciaba sutilmente las orejas del gatito y este ronroneaba como loco.

- _¡Pero mira que gato más vago eres! Jejejeje… ¡Sos un consentido de primera sin vergüenza!_ –Feliz la chica puso al gatito sobre la cama para buscar un poco de ropa, por dicha ya había terminado con su baño, y la compañía de ese simpático animalito le vendría bien el día de hoy.

- _No te muevas de ahí he, me voy a ir a cambiar_ – Dijo coquetamente la castaña mientras agarraba lo primero que se encontraba en su closet.

Ero: _¡Vamos muchacho, hay que supervisar el look de nuestra chica!_ – Pero Neji no se movió ni un centímetro – _Pero que te pasa idiota, se va a cambiar y no podremos ver nada._

-_Precisamente eso quiero Ero, que no veas ni mierda, ya hemos invadido suficiente la privacidad de Tenten como para que te deje hacer lo que te de la gana._

Ero: _Pero…¿ por qué dobe?_

_- ¡TOMALO COMO MI VENGANZA POR NO HABERME PUESTO AL TANTO DE LA SITUACIÓN IDIOTA!_

Ero: _Hmp! ¿Hubieras ido de haberte avisado?_

- _Muy probablemente no porque soy un caballero que no se presta para esa clase de bajezas._

Ero: ¡_No lo digas con tono de no haber gozado cada segundo de lo que observaste!_

- _¿Cómo se puede disfrutar algo que no se ve? ¡Yo si me contuve en vez que tu!_

Ero: ¡_A sí genio, ay pues discúlpame por no tragarme esa patraña, sí viste y lo disfrutaste!_

_- ¡Pruébalo idiota!_

Ero: _Pues… ehh… tu…_ - Tartamudeaba el inner de Neji.

_- Ves no puedes confirmar que vi algo, ¡jajaja te gane! – Hizo la señal de la victoria en su mente Neji para que solo su yo interno lo pudiera ver._

Ero: _Sabes no me importa, de por si nuestra chica no tiene nada de busto y sus curvas dejan mucho que desear._

_- ¡TE EQUIVOCAS!!! ¡TENTEN TIENE UNA PERFECTA DELANTERA Y NI DE QUE HABLAR DE SU VIENTRE PLANO, SU TRASERO FIRME Y ESAS CURVAS QUE CUALQUIER MUJER MATARÍA POR ELLAS!!!!_

Ero: _¡No que no viste ni gorra mocoso! ¡Jajajajaja!... ¡quien es el que cayo ahora idiota! ¡Jejejejejeje pero que orate!!!!!!!! ¡Jijijijiijiji y te hacen llamar genio!!! ¡Jojojojojojo!!!! _– Reía a carcajadas Ero, mientras Neji se abofeteaba mentalmente por haber caído en una trampa tan tonta y obvia.

- _Ya volví precioso, ten te traje leche tibia _(si, en lo que Neji tuvo este pequeño encontronazo con su querido amigo Ero la chica se cambio y salio del cuarto por comida para ella y su lindo huésped).

- _¿En qué momento Tenten salió de la habitación?_

Ero: _Eso ya no importa mocoso, ahora concéntrate y ¡no la riegues niño bonito!_

- _Hmp!_

- _Bueno cosita lamento informarte que se me olvido una cita que tenía, pero tranquilo que te puedes quedar aquí todo lo que quieras_ – Le da Tenten un beso en la cabecita junto con unas suaves palmaditas en el lomo mientras agarra su porta shurikes y un poco de dinero y se va de su casa.

- _Genial, esto nos dará tiempo para buscar algún indicio del fulano aquel _– Pensó aliviado Neji de que la chica se fuera y le dejara la casa entera.

Ero: _Pero que estupideces dices… ¿que no piensas seguirla animal?_

_- No, no lo pienso hacer, no tiene sentido… además gano más quedándome que seguirla._

Ero: ¡_Serás idiota! ¿No escuchaste que tenía una cita?_

_- Si escuche baka, y eso qué?_

Ero: ¿_Cómo que qué? ¿Con quién va a tener una cita tarado?_

_- No lo sé… una amiga, con el médico, con Tsunade – sama para que le asigne una misión… en fin puede ser con quien sea, ¿para que tanta importancia Ero?_

Ero: _Oh no nada, solo que puede verse con un hombre más inteligente y apuesto que nosotros y que nos eche a perder las limitadas posibilidades que ya tenemos con nuestra chica por tu culpa._

_- Hmp! No lo creo, Tenten no es de salir con tipos_

Ero: _Claro como tampoco es del tipo que se enamora de un hombre en tres meses… Oh pero esperen un momento… ELLA YA SE ENAMORO DE UN FULANO EN TRES MESES BAKA! Y al igual que en mi demostración de la tina, puedo asegurar con firmeza que eres el menos apto de los dos de intuir una situación peligrosa, así que mueve tu pálido trasero y busca la antes de que se pierda de vista!_

_- ¿Y que hay de la búsqueda dentro de la casa? ¡Nunca tendremos una oportunidad como la de ahora!_

Ero: _Por algo somos unos genios, ya se nos ocurrirá algo, pero esto si no lo podemos reproducir así que andando idiota!_

_- ¡No hay necesidad de usar ese lenguaje Ero!_

Ero: _Como sea, ¡solo muevete carajo!!!_

_- Como quieras, de por si no creo que pueda llevarme otra impresión más grande que la que ya me pegue hoy _– Dijo lo último el muchacho con la imagen de la chica en la tina, quien hubiera pensado que debajo de esos kilos de tela se encontraba una diosa de la belleza pensaba el Hyuuga mientras que activaba su byakugan y seguía a la muchacha.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Próximo capitulo: La cita de Tenten… ¿Lee?

Disculpen si les pareció medio enredado estúpido el cap, es que lo termine a las 3 de la mañana y mi cerebro ya no da más. Ls quiero y gracias por leer mi historia!


	7. La cita de Tenten ¿Lee?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, intenté comprarlo el otro día pero mis ahorros no me alcanzaban, luego pensé en robar un banco, pero eso era muy problemático y vender lapiceros en los semáforos me llevaría una vida entera xD; por lo tanto, Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, yo solo me divierto haciendo un fic para fans sin fines de lucro.

Una nota nada más, a partir de ahora voy a llamar a Ero – inner solo Ero, es que la otra forma es muy larga y me da flojera escribirlo a cada rato, jeje!

_Pensamientos / - o – cambio de escena_

- Dialogo

(Aclaración)

POV: Quiere decir que la escena es narrada desde el punto de vista del personaje.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Recapacitando los errores del pasado**

Cap. 7: La cita de Tenten… ¿Lee?

**POV Neji **

No le costo alcanzar a la muchacha, lo que le preocupaba es que no lo descubriera, así que como todo buen shinobi guardaba su distancia y empleaba su maravillosa visión pura para no perder detalle de la morena, lo que le extrañaba era el hecho de que la chica se dirigiera al lugar en donde su equipo acostumbraba entrenar, ella no era del tipo de desaprovechar la oportunidad de un día libre, pero a como se había comportado en los días anteriores ya no estaba seguro de afirmar nada que vinculara a la kunoichi.

- _¡¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí? Desde cuando ¿Tenten tiene una cita con Lee?!!!_ – Se preguntaba con un dolor en el pecho el genio del Clan Hyuuga sin saber por qué le molestaba tanto. Decidió que lo mejor era aguardar a distancia ya que Lee podía enterarse de su presencia y quería saber antes el motivo por el cual lo iba a matar; lo único malo era que al estar a tan larga distancia se le dificultaba leer los labios de sus compañeros y Ero le decía:

Ero: _¡MUERTE AL CEJUDO!!!!!!!!! AHG Y SABER QUE ES NUESTRO MEJOR AMIGO… PERDÓN NUESTRO ¡EX MEJOR AMIGO! COMO SE ATREVE A TENER UNA CITA CON NUESTRA CHICA, HMP YO SABIA QUE ESAS MAYAS VERDES ERAN DE CUIDADO, PERO NOOOO NO LE HAGAMOS CASO AL NENE QUE SOLO HABLA DE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD, NO ES RIVAL! ES QUE NO SÉ POR QUÉ ESTAR MÁS MOLESTO, SI PORQUE TENTEN SALGA CON ESE BICHO RARO O LEE POR SER TAN TRAICIONERO!!!_

- _Calma Ero, a lo mejor nos imaginamos cosas, no apresuremos conclusiones._

Ero: _¿Y cómo putas esperas que haga eso? ¡Oh no señor, yo no me pienso quedar aquí sentadito sin darle la paliza de su vida a ese engendro del demonio!!_

- _Hmp! A mí tampoco me gusta, pero hay algo que no me calza en la situación_ – pero no pudo continuar porque Ero le dijo:

Ero: _Claro que hay algo que no calza en esa escenita y te lo ilustro… TENTEN ESTA CON LEE!_

- _Ya lo sé pero…_

Ero: _¿Pero qué? ¿Es qué no logras ver que esta mal en esto?_

- _No creo que estemos viendo lo mismo, así que deja de lloriquear y dime que ves tu._

Ero: _¡AY! SERÁS ESTÚPIDO E IRRITANTE, PERO BUENO TE LO DIGO: SI TENTEN ESTÁ CON LEE… ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO ESTA CON NOSOTROS Y SI NO ESTÁ CON NOSOTROS ESO SIGNIFICA QUE NO LE INTERESAMOS EN NADA, POR ESO STOY TAN CABREADAMENTE ALTERADO BAKA!!!_

- _Aja… pero lo que no estas viendo Ero es la escena en sí, no aprecias la expresión de Tenten, parece como si no quiere hablar con Lee y que él solo la esta atrasando._

Ero: ¿_Y cómo vamos a saber eso si estamos muy lejos idiota?... ¡lo único que yo veo es a un futuro cejudo muerto!_

- _Se te olvida quien soy… ¿digo quienes somos?_

Ero: _CLARO QUE SÉ QUIENES SOMOS, SOMOS NEJI HYUUGA EL HOMBRE MÁS ORGULLOSO Y BAKA SOBRE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA Y SU INCREÍBLEMENTE APUESTO, MARAVILLOSO, INTELIGENTE CASANOVA ERO, EL ALMA DE LA FIESTA Y POR LO QUE VALE LA PENA QUE ALGUIEN NOS VEA!_

…

Ero: _¡¿OYE BAKA ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?!_

- _Voy a hacernos un favor olvidando eso último… _- Dijo con vos sepulcral Neji haciendo que en el acto Ero reconsiderara molestar nuevamente a su explosivo e inestable cuerpo.

Ero: _Y bien, ¿que vamos a hacer? No escuchamos, no podemos usar nuevamente el byakugan porque eso nos debilitaría y ya estamos cansados, además que es más sencillo que por el esfuerzo se den cuenta que no están solos._

- _Es lo que te quería decir, pero tranquilo se me ocurre una idea de cómo acercarnos y poder escuchar aún y a pesar de que nos vean._

Ero: _¿Cómo? _– Pregunto maravillado su interior y reconociendo por primera vez la astucia de Hyuuga.

- ¡_Mira y aprende de un verdadero genio! _– Con una mueca de orgullo es su rostro Neji se transforma en una pequeña ave café y vuela al árbol más cercano a sus compañeros de equipo.

- _¿A que no está genial mi idea?_ – Reto con suficiencia el ojiblanco.

Ero: _No sé… no me gusta esta transformación… prefiero el gato._

- ¿_Cómo puedes preferir el gato? Con un ave podemos volar, recorrer más distancia y nadie se fija en las aves, son el animal perfecto para el espionaje – _Molesto el chico le planteo sus ideas a su yo interno, pero este le contesto.

Ero: _Si, tal vez tengas razón en eso pero… a un gato lo puedes acariciar y es lo bastante sigiloso como para entrar y salir de lugares, y ni que hablar de cómo nos abraza y nos da mimos nuestra niña, en cambio un correntón pájaro nadie se fija y además…_

- ¿_Y además qué Ero?_

Ero: _No querrás saberlo, así que déjalo por la paz…_

- _DIME _– exigió el prodigio.

Ero: ¡_ME SIENTO COMO UN PAJARRACASO EN ESTA FORMA… BU BUUU! ME GUSTA NUESTRA CACHONDA IMAGEN FELINA, CON ESTE PÁJARO ME SIENTO COMO PATEANDO PARA EL OTRO EQUIPO!_ – Lloraba y hacia berrinche Ero en el interior de Neji y este solo deseaba que su interior se pudiese manifestar físicamente para torturarlo lenta y cruelmente.

-_En primer lugar yo no pateo con la otra, soy bien machito y segundo, que mejor prueba de ello que tenerte a ti como mi Ero – inner; además, si me he transformado es exclusivamente porque quiero saber que están diciendo Lee y Tenten que para estos momentos deben estar por terminar de hablar y yo ¡malgastando mi valioso tiempo peleando con un inútil cabeza hueca como tú!_

Ero_: Bueno si me lo dices así tal vez te creo… =0)_

- _Hmp!_

Al llegar a su destino Neji se dispuso a pararse en la rama más próxima a donde se encontraban sus amigos hablando.

_**- 0 -**_

_**(Momentos antes de que Neji llegara)**_

- ¡Hola florcita!…a ¿dónde vas con esa llama de juventud tan vivaz?

- Tengo un compromiso con un _amigo_ – dijo lo último dudando si ese era el término más adecuado para llamarlo, pero Lee no pareció darle importancia.

- ¡Ahhh que mal! Yo pensé que venías a entrenar conmigo y con eso dejar a Gai sensei sorprendido de nuestro espíritu joven – Desilusionado se sentó en el suelo el muchacho mientras que invitaba con su mirada a que su compañera esperara junto con él a su compromiso.

- Lo lamento Lee, pero él suele ser muy puntual y es un tanto quisquilloso con los lugares en donde nos reunimos… verás es como un poquillo penoso.

En eso Neji se poso en la rama del árbol esperando no haberse perdido de mucho. La muchacha miro un lindo pajarillo acurrucado en la rama más próxima a donde se encontraba ella y Lee y se volvió donde su compañero.

- Mira Lee que bonito pájaro, estoy segura que a Neji le encantaría estar aquí contemplándolo.

- Jejeje… ¡se ve que conoces muy bien a mi querido rival! – Le devolvió una sonrisa a la kunoichi.

- No es difícil decirlo, solo falta un poco de observación para saber que esos animales son sus favoritos.

En el fondo el chico de los ojos perlas se sentía tan bien, que ella dijera eso solo le demostraba lo mucho que ella lo conocía a él. Y no era para poco, ya que siempre estuvo a su lado ayudándolo, animándolo, aconsejándolo, brindándole cariño y sobre todo, haciendo lo que nadie había hecho antes… conocerlo a él como persona, no como el genio de un clan maldito que lo sometía en contra de su voluntad a cumplir una serie de dogmas y reglas obsoletas, pero ella siempre implico la excepción a la regla en todo, y ahora que se daba cuenta no se perdonaba a sí mismo haber sido tan ciego de no apreciar todo lo que su hermosa kunoichi a hecho sin ningún reconocimiento a cambio.

- Si, pero creo que no me equivocaría en pensar que eres la única en saber por qué es que le gustan tanto.

- Eso es porque yo no soy tan distraída como tú o Gai sensei Lee – le sonrió tiernamente de vuelta.

- Jejeje tienes razón, pero no me vas a decir que significan las aves para Neji.

- No, no te lo diré… si quieres saber eso tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo.

- ¿Por qué florcita? Si tú sabes la respuesta ¿por qué no me la quieres dar?

- Jajaja porque a mi me costó mucho descubrir el porque Lee, si te contara las que tuve que pasar por tratar de conseguir esa respuesta no me lo creerías; lo único que sé es que… valió toda la pena del mundo – Se toco instintivamente su pecho, como frotando su corazón con una calida sonrisa a la par de una más intrigada de Lee.

Ante este comentario Neji no pudo más que sonreír, se acordaba como si hubiera sido ayer como la chica supo ese pequeño dato acerca de él, y lo que juraron ambos proteger a cambio.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

Unos jóvenes estaban entrenando arduamente, específicamente una chica y un chico, ambos estaban llegando al límite de sus fuerzas pero los dos eran lo bastante testarudos para no querer rendirse ante el otro. Hasta que uno de ellos en un ataque no percibió una rama traicionera con la cual se tropezó y doblo el tobillo.

- ¡Ahhh maldita sea como me duele!

- ¡Neji te encuentras bien, déjame revisarte por favor! – Asustada la chica se acerco al tobillo doblado del chico, pero este trato de resistirse.

- Tenten tranquila no es nada, déjame – Pero en lo que trato de levantarse se volvió a caer por culpa del agudo dolor que sentía en su rodilla.

Llorando de la angustia la kunoichi le dijo – lo lamento tanto Neji, es mi culpa que te hallas tropezado, si no te hubiera lanzado tantos shurikens habrías podido esquivarlos con facilidad y ver la rama – con la cabeza agachada y en un forzado susurro la chica se disculpo.

Neji la miro con ternura, no era algo propio de él, pero no le importó, de por si la chica estaba llorando tan profundamente en esos momentos que le nació decirle – ¿Y cómo esperas que mejore si no eres dura conmigo Tenten? – Levantándole la barbilla a la kunoichi precedió – Si buscas a un culpable… el baka lo tienes justo al frente, yo fui el que se descuido de su entorno, tu solo hiciste lo que cualquier ninja astuto hubiese hecho.

- Pero Neji tu tobillo está lesionado y por poco no esquivas mi ataque, ¿cómo quieres que no me sienta culpable?

- No fue tu culpa.

- Pero yo lance el ataque y… - fue interrumpida por un dedo en sus labios puesto por el genio – shuuu ya paso, ahora ayúdame a masajearlo y conseguir algo con que cubrirlo y evitar que se me hinche peor.

Muy roja por lo que acababa de hacer su amor platónico y de haberse dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, la chica solo acato a asentir y limpiarse rápidamente las lágrimas de su rostro para socorrer a su compañero.

Rápidamente destrozo un fragmento de uno de sus pergaminos de tela antigua, y ante la mirada sorprendida del Hyuuga éste último dijo – ¡Pero que haces Tenten, tu pergamino, es demasiado valioso para ti… es la herencia de tu padre, no vale la pena que lo rompas por mi!

- ¡Tu bienestar es más importante que mi pergamino Neji!, ahora no te muevas te voy a vendar.

- Tenten… - suspiro el muchacho – es uno de tus tesoros más preciados, no lo valgo.

No me digas que apreciar más o no Neji, si te digo que tu bienestar es más importante para mi que lo que vale este viejo pergamino lo digo en serio, ahora quédate quieto.

Tenten… - Puso sus manos sobre las de la chica, ella le dirigió una sonrisa triste, suplicante.

Neji… por favor… déjame hacerlo – Sus caras estaban muy próximas y el Hyuuga solo pudo susurrarle a la chica un débil pero audible:

Gracias... este es el detalle más grande que alguien ha hecho por mí en toda mi vida, juró que nunca lo olvidare – Miró intensamente agradecido a la chica.

Con una gran sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro la chica le dijo – entonces valió toda la pena del mundo – terminó de vendarle el tobillo al chico, y una vez finalizada se volvió para decirle.

- ¡Listo! Ahora solo falta que cuando llegues a tu casa lo pongas en agua caliente, ojo hasta donde aguantes, ah y antes de que se me olvide, ponle sal al agua, eso ayudará a relajar el músculo; luego pídele a Hinata uno de sus ungüentos y te lo aplicas y finalmente te metes a la camita y que alguien te lleve la cena, y hazlo sin reclamar.

- Jejeje creo que voy a ocupar una enfermera que me cuide y me recuerde la gigante lista de cosas que debo hacer.

- ¡Por favor… pero si eres un genio, esa pequeña lista de cosas es pan comido para ti! – dijo juguetonamente la chica mientras ayudaba al ojiblanco a ponerse de pie, apoyando su peso en ella y se dirigían a la mansión Hyuuga.

- Tenten, reacuérdame darte algo cuando lleguemos a mi casa.

- No hace falta Neji, de verdad, no es necesario… - nuevamente fue interrumpida por el chico – No voy a aceptar un no como respuesta Tenten, además quiero hacerlo, por favor no lo rechaces… significa mucho para mi.

- Neji… - susurro por lo bajo la kunoichi sin ser escuchada por su acompañante.

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión los recibió Hinata muy preocupada por el estado de Neji, atendió a sus amigos de inmediato y mientras Neji se daba un baño caliente y seguía las indicaciones de Tenten, ésta le ayudaba a Hinata a prepararle una rica cena al muchacho. Una vez que terminaron se dispusieron a llevar los manjares a la habitación del chico.

- _Creo que estos dos ocupan un poco de privacidad, voy a dejar la comida, el ungüento y les daré la primea excusa que se me ocurra para retirarme de la habitación_ – pensó fugazmente la peliazul mientras conducía a Tenten por los corredores de la mansión, los mismos que parecían un gran laberinto para cualquiera que no conociera el lugar.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, el chico ya se había duchado y estaba recostado sobre su cama cuando divisó a las dos mujeres. Ellas acomodaron en silencio las bandejas con los platillos suficientes para dejar satisfechos a dos personas, cuando fueron terminando la heredera del clan hablo:

- Lamento retirarme tan pronto primo Neji, aquí te dejo el ungüento – lo deposito en su mesita de noche – ocupo dejar una encomienda de mi padre – Trato de decir de la forma más convincente, cosa que solo engañó a Tenten, ya que Neji pudo apreciar en su mirada que ella mentía, y a cambio le daba una mirada de agradecimiento por captar la idea de que quería estar un rato a solas con la chica.

Una vez que se fue la peliazul, Tenten se dedico a masajear el tobillo de Neji con el ungüento que había dejado, y cuando terminó lo iba a vendar con una gasa especial que Hinata había traído para eso, pero Neji la freno.

- No Tenten, por favor no me pongas esa gasa… vuélveme a vendar con el pedazo de tu pergamino.

- Pero Neji, esta gasa es especial, mi pergamino era solo momentáneo.

- Lo sé, pero prefiero el pergamino… siento que me ira mejor con el en vez de con la gasa.

- Como gustes – dijo apenada la kunoichi mientras volvía a cubrir el tobillo de su amor con el que fue uno de los pergaminos más preciados de su padre y de ella.

- Ya termine, creo que es mejor que te deje tranquilo cenando. No te preocupes, yo le avisaré a Gai sensei que no podrás asistir mañana a nuestra tortura, digo, nuestro entrenamiento matutino – con mucha pena la chica se preparaba para irse, pero escucho:

-No Tenten, por favor no te vayas tan pronto – busco una excusa más convincente el shinobi – quédate a cenar conmigo, hay suficiente comida para ambos

- No sé Neji, creo que mejor para otra ocasión; de por si no tengo hambre – Pero un inconveniente ruido proveniente de sus tripas pusieron en evidencia su gran mentira.

- Creo que tu estómago dice otra cosa, además, no soy como Naruto Tenten, no hemos comido en horas y estoy tan hambriento como Choiji después de esperar el lapso en el que termina con una bolsa de papas fritas y lo que empieza otra… Quédate por favor, me gustaría tu compañía – Le señalo para que se sentara en la cama al lado de él; y como la kunoichi no es de piedra, no necesito que su amor de toda la vida la convenciera de hacer lo que le pedía, además que se veía super tierno pidiéndole que se quedara, simplemente no se pudo resistir a cumplirle ese pequeño capricho al ojiblanco.

- Ya que insistes tanto… pero no te arrepientes luego si no te dejo sushi de camarón – alegó con una risita la chica de los chonguitos en la cabeza. Ante esto Neji solo se corrió un poco para darle campo a su amiga mientras que hablaban de cosas triviales, pero una vez terminada la cena y después de haber hablado como por una hora y media de puras tonteras la chica le dijo:

- Bueno ahora si te dejo, para los que no tenemos la fortuna de no levantarnos a las 5 de la mañana a correr como estúpidos por toda la villa debemos descansar un poco – Iba a levantarse de la cama para caminar hacia la salida de la habitación cuando la detuvo un brazo.

- Espera, recuerda que te tenía que entregar algo importante – con una mirada apenada la chica iba a protestar pero el genio se le adelanto – ah no… nada de peros Tenten, tu me diste parte del pergamino que le perteneció a tu padre, el cual es uno de tus tesoros más preciados… y te lo quiero compensar con un tesoro propio – Se sacó un collar de oro muy liviano con un hermoso dije de lo que parecía un ave Fénix igualmente de oro, con un diamante en vez de ojo y una pequeña llave en su pico.

- Era de mi madre, me lo dieron después de que falleció… según mi padre, mi mamá le dijo que me lo quería regalar debido a que las aves representan libertad, y éste Fénix tiene una llave en su pico que representa la llave de mi libertad – Hizo una breve pausa y continuo - Eso era lo que ella más anhelaba que yo poseyera, aunque sabia que una vez puesto el sello de maldición eso iba a ser imposible, quería transmitirme esa idea de paz, protección, libertad y felicidad inmortal a través de este símbolo… Siempre me han gustado las aves, siento que en ellas se encuentra el espíritu de mis padres esperando a que vuele libre junto con ellos.

- Neji, esto es demasiado… no lo merezco… yo… simplemente… no puedo… es tuyo – dijo muy conmovida la chica mientras lo veía con traviesas lágrimas tentadas a salir sin su permiso.

- Tenten ahora soy yo el que te digo, por favor… déjame hacerlo… Ahora yo tengo un tesoro tuyo y tú uno mío – La chica sin previo aviso se arrojó en sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo con lágrimas en sus ojos – ¡Muchas gracias Neji, te juro que lo cuidaré y atesoraré por el resto de mi vida!!!

- Entonces valió toda la pena del mundo – Concluyo él con una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa exclusivamente para ella, una que creía que nunca más iba a dar a otro ser humano, y ahí estaban los dos, juntos abrazados y llenos de felicidad y paz.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ero: _A partir de ese momento es que nos enamoramos de nuestra linda chica, y una pregunta… ¿Dónde dejaste el rollo del pergamino que fue de su padre?_

- _Lo dividí, una parte lo guarde en una caja de cristal que se encuentra en el baúl donde guardo todas las pertenencias de mi padre y madre; y un pequeño pedacito lo guardo en este relicario – Saco de su cuello un pequeño y fino relicario de plata que contenía el pequeño fragmento del pergamino de Tenten._

Ero: _¿Y por qué hiciste eso del relicario?_

- _Porque así siempre guardo un pedazo del corazón de Tenten conmigo, y al mismo tiempo protejo con mi vida éste fragmento, por si algo le sucediese al que guardo en el baúl._

Ero: _¿El corazón de Tenten? No entiendo a que te refieres._

- _La madre de Tenten murió al igual que la nuestra cuando nos dieron a luz, por lo tanto ninguno de los dos las conocimos y por ello adquirimos un cariño especial con nuestros padres; salvo la diferencia de que nosotros perdimos a papá a los 4 años y Tenten perdió al suyo cuando regresaba de una misión de rango S, él era líder de un escuadrón ambu, pero el enemigo los embosco y él como buen líder que era protegió a costa de su vida a sus compañeros de equipo… Finalmente, lograron llevarlo moribundo al hospital de Konoha donde habían llevado a Tenten para que estuviera junto a su padre, pero al entrar no pudieron controlar la hemorragia y Tenten llena de su sangre vio como su padre fallecía en sus brazos… ella solo tenía 3 años cuando eso ocurrió._

Ero: _¿Y luego que pasó con ella?_

- _La mandaron al orfanato de la aldea hasta que ingresara a la academia, después de eso supe que iba un encargado del tercer Hokage a verificar que no le faltará nada, la cuidaba y le administraba la herencia de su padre hasta que ella cumplió los 15 años. Después de eso Tenten logro tener acceso a los bienes de sus padres y compro el departamento donde vive sola actualmente._

Ero: _¿Y cómo sabes tú todo eso?_

- _Porque después de que nuestro padre muriera, ella fue la única niña que se me acerco y me hablo con sinceridad._

**Inicio del Flash Back**

Se veían a varios niños y niñas jugar a la distancia a ser grandes ninjas, otros jugaban a las escondidas mientras que los más grandes se desplazaban en pequeños grupos de compañeros de un lugar a otro. Sólo había un solitario niño frente al monumento conmemorativo de los shinobis caídos en batalla.

- Hasta en eso tienen el descaro los muy malditos del clan, decir que mi padre murió en batalla mientras para nadie del clan es un secreto que lo asesinaron en bienestar de la rama principal – Se decía con mucho coraje contenido un Neji de escasos 7 años de edad; se asusto cuando escucho unos pasos detrás de él.

- Disculpa si te asuste, no era mi intención hacerlo – le dijo una niña con dos pequeñas coletas a los lados, si alguna vez dijo que Hinata era bonita, era porque no había visto a esa niña, se veía tan tierna y frágil, pero lo que más le impactaba era esa sonrisa radiante, ¿cómo podía haber personas con esa sonrisa a la par de un monumento de gente que estaba muerta?

- ¿Tú eres Neji cierto? ¿Tú también eres parte del club?

- ¿De cuál club?

- Del club de los niños y niñas sin padres

- ¿Tú perteneces a ese club?

- Si… nunca conocí a mi mamá, ella murió dando me a luz y mi padre… - lloro con la misma sonrisa radiante en su rostro – el fue el ambu más grande que pudo tener la aldea – acaricio con sus manitas el monumento – él murió en mis brazos después de llegar casi muerto de una batalla.

Neji se encontraba impactado, la historia de la chica era muy similar a la suya y le dio curiosidad verla tan fuerte y frágil al mismo tiempo – ¿Quién te cuida?

- Nadie, acabo de ingresar a la academia, así que por el momento estoy acomodando mis cosas en una pequeña casa para huérfanos como yo, por algunas horas al día nos cuida un ninja, pero cuando crezca y me haya convertido en adulta y pueda manejar mis cosas por mi cuenta juro que me convertiré en la mejor kunoichi que tendrá esta aldea.

- ¿No te sientes solas y llena de ira por ya no tenerlos junto a ti?

- Si… ese sentimiento nunca desaparece, pero no quiero que mi papi y mi mami me vean llorar todo el tiempo desde el cielo en donde están, por eso me esfuerzo para que me asignen al mejor equipo que tenga nuestra generación. Pero es mucho de mi, ¿tu por quién vienes?

- Por mi padre… mi madre murió de la misma forma que la tuya.

- Entonces, eso quiere decir que es muy probable que nos volvamos a ver Neji… ya que los dos tenemos que esforzarnos más para que ellos estén orgullosos de nosotros – Dicho eso, Tenten se dirigió donde Neji y le da un inocente y tierno beso en la mejilla y se despide diciendo – ¡Hasta pronto Neji, cuídate mucho!

- ¡Espera¡… ¿cómo te llamas? – Dijo Neji apenas recuperándose del beso.

- Jejeje pensé que nunca preguntarías, mi nombre es Tenten, pero tranquilo… ¡estoy segura que en el futuro podré conocer bien a mi mejor amigo! – Y con una sonrisa que dejo bobo al Hyuuga la pequeña Tenten salió corriendo hacia su casa.

- Tenten… ¡pero que lindo nombre tiene mi futura mejor amiga! – Pensó alegre Neji mientras que emprendía el regreso a la mansión Hyuuga.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ero: _Sabes… no eres tan baka después de todo, tienes una unión con la chica que va más allá de la mera atracción física, ambos se comprenden y se quieren… aunque sean terriblemente tercos y quisquillosos para confesarlo._

- _No lo creo Ero, si ella se enamoró de un fulano en tres meses de ausencia… creo que si me quiso en algún momento ese sentimiento a desaparecido._

Ero: _Equivocado baka! Mira donde se está frotando nuestra niña, es en el cuello y apuesto toda mí lujuria a que es el collar de mami es el que frota angustiada._

- _Hmp! Puede ser que tengas razón…_

Ero: _Sé que tengo razón y te lo aseguro mocoso, ella no está realmente enamorada de ese tipo, no niego que tal vez lo aprecie, pero veo en sus ojos cada vez que nos mira que el único dueño de su corazón somos nosotros… Solo ocupamos demostrarle que el nuestro tiene exclusivamente su nombre._

- _Esta bien Ero… es tiempo de tomar cartas en el asunto, ya hemos recapacitado nuestros errores del pasado… ¡es hora que me juegue el todo por el todo!_

Ero: _¡Yo te apoyo amigo!!!_

_**- o -**_

- Ah mira quien viene por allá, no se te hace raro que venga para acá – preguntó inocentemente el chico con corte de tazón, pero su acompañante solo le expresó.

- Para nada Lee, más bien lo que es curioso es que llegue tarde a nuestra cita, él siempre ha sido muy puntual – dijo calmadamente la chica, para volverse a los ojos de su compañero y decir - es mejor que te retires Lee.

- ¿Todavía te citas con él? Pensé que lo habías dejado de hacer después de los exámenes chunin.

- Para ser te franca Lee – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa traviesa y desafiante en su mirada – nunca deje de citarme con él.

- ¡Wow en ese caso… buena suerte amiga!

- Tranquilo Lee, él no es tan malo como lo pinta Neji.

El muchacho de las mayas se disponía a retirarse pero antes en un solemne saludo expreso – ¡Que tenga una buena tarde… Hiashi – sama!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Espero haberlos dejado a todos como dicen vulgarmente en mi país: ¡con el dedo metido! Jejejeje… ¿a que no se esperaban eso verdad? Antes que me maten, vayan a tomar un té de tilo o un tranquilizante y esperen el siguiente capitulo de mi historia en donde revelare esta extraña unión.

Con mucho cariño y deseándoles lo mejor en sus vidas, además de estar muy agradecida con sus comentarios se despide atentamente,

Alis

P.D. Si quieren que actualicen más rápido lo más práctico es que me manden muchos comentarios con sus opiniones al respecto de la historia, ideas para mejorarla, aspectos que les gustaron o los que no fueron del todo de su agrado; ya saben que acepto críticas de todo tipo! Chaito!


	8. La petición y promesa de Hiashi Hyuuga

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni toda su franquicia, este es un fic hecho por una fan para fans sin fines de lucro; es exclusivamente entretenimiento. Les recuerdo a tods que a partir de ahora voy a llamar a Ero – inner solo Ero, es que la otra forma es muy larga y me da flojera escribirlo a cada rato, jeje!

Nuevamente me tienen aquí con otro cap, espero que sea de su agrado y que sigan dejándome sus valiosos comentarios, ya que me hacen infinitamente feliz, a la vez que animan a tratar de actualizar más rápido la historia!

_Pensamientos / - o – cambio de escena_

- Dialogo

(Aclaración / notas de la autora)

POV: Quiere decir que la escena es narrada desde el punto de vista del personaje.

Flash Back irán señalados en su inicio y final

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Recapacitando los errores del pasado**

Cap. 8: La petición y promesa de Hiashi Hyuuga

**En el capítulo anterior…**

- ¿Todavía te citas con él? Pensé que lo habías dejado de hacer después de los exámenes chunin.

- Para ser te franca Lee – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa traviesa y desafiante en su mirada – nunca deje de citarme con él.

- ¡Wow en ese caso… buena suerte amiga!

- Tranquilo Lee, él no es tan malo como lo pinta Neji.

El muchacho de las mayas se disponía a retirarse pero antes en un solemne saludo expreso – ¡Que tenga una buena tarde… Hiashi – sama!

- Te deseo lo mismo Lee – san – expreso con respeto el líder del clan Hyuuga.

Lee solo asintió y voltio a ver a su compañera y le dedico una mira que claramente indicaba que tuviera buena suerte. La chica solo atino a darle una mirada despreocupada de vuelta y se encamino a donde se encontraba Hiashi callado esperándola.

- Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho – dijo apenado el ojiblanco.

- Para nada Hiashi – alego respetuosamente la kunoichi – sé que usted es un hombre con grandes responsabilidades, más bien para mi es un honor poder reunirme con usted.

- Me sobre estimas Tenten – san

- Por favor Hiashi – sama me esta haciendo sonrojar, ya sabe que no es necesario los honoríficos.

- Si los empleo es porque tú pareces haber olvidado también que puedes llamarme solo por mi nombre – dijo lo último con una pacífica sonrisa en su rostro, la cual solo provoco en la chica una mirada más apenada y una sonrisa mayor a la del Hyuuga.

_**- O - **_

En una rama cercana se encontraba un bello pájaro de color café con ojos como lunas que para esos momentos después de hacer sufrido varios mini paros cardiacos se encontraban sus prodigiosos ojitos blancos como platos y con una soberana pelea interna.

Ero: _¡Baka me puedes decir que putas esta pasando aquí, estuve a punto de matar a nuestro mejor amigo y ahora tengo que planear la muerte del líder de nuestro clan!_

- _¡No seas imprudente idiota, y cómo demonios quieres que te cuente el por qué de esta reunión si yo también me encuentro tan perdido como vos!_

Ero_: ¡Hmp como sea! Habrá que seguir escuchando para ver si averiguamos algo… Aunque no sé tú, pero yo toda la estima que le tenía a nuestro tío como que desapareció, es que verse con Tenten desde hace años sin nuestro consentimiento me suena raro, aquí debe haber un gato encerrado!_

- _Por primera vez en mi vida reconoceré que tienes razón, a mi también me fastidia la situación, pero a de haber una buena razón de fondo y pretendo llegar al final de este misterio; ya que no dejaré por nada del mundo que el clan me aleje de la única persona que se interesa realmente por mi._

Ero: _¡MUERTE AL VIEJO!!! ¡De por sí ya nos caía mal! Jejejeje!_ =0)

- _¡NO HASTA ESTAR BIEN INFORMADOS ERO, NO QUIERO TENER QUE HUIR DE LA ALDEA POR CULPA DE UN CLAN CABREADO POR MIS ACCIONES HOMICIDAS!_

Ero: _¡Aguafiestas!_

_**- O –**_

_**(Volviendo con Hiashi y Tenten)**_

- Y dígame Hiashi… ¿a qué se debe el placer de su compañía?

- Jeje pues que no todas nuestras citas tienen el mismo tema – Dio de vuelta la pregunta el mayor.

- Pues en ese caso, ¿qué le ocurre a Neji esta vez? – Regreso nuevamente la pregunta la chica de los chonguitos en la cabeza.

Ellos dos se reunían para hablar de él a sus espaldas, estaba realmente conmocionado, furioso de no incluirlo precisamente a él en la conversación, si algo le ocurría, ¿por qué demonios el líder de uno de los clanes más antiguos y prestigiosos de Konoha se reunía con una kunoichi que para la visión de cualquiera de los viejos del consejo Hyuuga considerarían como inferior?

Como habiendo escuchado sus pensamientos Hiashi contesto:

- Como sabrás Tenten, eres la única que conoce a mi sobrino – hizo una breve pausa para continuar – y la única que me ha hecho ver todos mis errores de manera enérgica y con la sola intención de proteger a mi sobrino a costa de tu propia seguridad – Miro a la chica con aprecio y recordó cuando todo eso comenzó.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

Después de que Kurenai le informase del estado en el que Neji dejó a su hija Hinata, el líder de los Hyuugas estaba a punto de enviarle un correctivo a su rebelde sobrino; entiéndase esto último como activar su sello maldito y hacerlo sufrir por unos minutos para dejarle en claro el mensaje de que no había clemencia para cualquiera que se metiera con la rama principal, aunque haya sido con la inútil de su hija mayor, el muchacho debía recordar cual era su lugar en la familia y mostrar respeto y obediencia a sus ordenes, las cuales contemplaban muy claramente el salvaguardar la integridad de la rama principal a toda costa…y de ser necesario, la vida de algún miembro de las ramas secundarias.

- ¡Ni se le ocurra activar ese sello maldito si no quiere sufrir todo el daño que mi armamento puede ocasionarle!!!! – gritó enérgicamente una chica muy malherida y con las ropas rasgadas y sucias.

Impresionado y al mismo tiempo divertido el líder de los Hyuugas alego – ¿tú y cual ejército me lo van a impedir?

- Me basto solita… ahora siéntese y escúcheme muy bien, ya que depende de las acciones que tome a partir de ahora verá el renacer del clan más fuerte que Konoha haya podido tener o verá el principio del fin de su gente.

- Quién demonios eres y cómo carajo lograste entrar en mi mansión? – Preguntó exaltado el ojiblanco tomando pose de combate en vez de seguir obedientemente las órdenes de la chica.

- JA! Alguien que conoce muy bien sus puntos débiles, pero realmente no le quiero hacer daño Hiashi Hyuuga, de lo contrario, quiero que recapacite sus errores ahora que esta a tiempo de enmendarlos.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerle caso a una chiquilla malcriada como tú? ¡Ni siquiera te has presentado como se debe!

- No halle necesario presentarme, creí equivocadamente que reconocerías a la hija de tu mejor amigo; tú y mi padre juraron proteger la vida del otro y la de sus familias a costa de sus propias vidas de ser necesario, yo solo vine a hacer honor a esa promesa!

- No…no puede ser, tú eres…

- ¡Sí Hiashi – sama, mi nombre es Tenten… Tenten Ama! Y he venido a salvar a su clan, pero no lo digo por Hinata si no por su sobrino Neji.

- ¿Neji? – Pregunto intrigado.

- Sí… lo amo demasiado y me harte de verlo sufrir por sus errores y sus reglas obsoletas, es hora de que tome las decisiones correctas que unan a las personas de su clan, en vez de castigarlas y separarlas con rencor.

- Y dime Tenten Ama, ¿cómo se supone que lograre eso? – Dijo inquieto y todavía choqueado el jefe de los Hyuugas.

- Con mi ayuda y su ingenio logrará salir adelante, pero le ruego que por ahora se siente y me escuche… ya le dije que he venido en su auxilio, pero ocupo su cooperación, ¿la tendré?

Invitando a la chica a sentarse en su despacho e imitando el mismo acto de la castaña, el hombre se sentó frente a la chica y escuchó toda la tarde los enérgicos comentarios de su inesperada invitada a la medida que se sorprendía de sus palabras y recapacitaba todos los errores pasados.

**Fin del Flash Back**

La chica aguardo al igual que el lindo pajarillo posado en la rama más cercana a que el Hyuuga volviera de sus recuerdos.

- Sabes… estoy realmente preocupado por Neji, no sé que le pasa, últimamente se encierra en su cuarto y no deja que nadie lo moleste, y en nuestros entrenamientos lo he visto distraído, eso nunca lo hacía… ¿tienes alguna idea de por qué sea? Me refiero… ¿te ha comentado si ha sido algún miembro del clan el que lo haya fastidiado?

Con una sonrisa amarga la chica le contestó – No es nada de eso señor… creo que la culpable de su comportamiento actual soy yo.

- ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? No lo puedo creer… pero si lo amas.

- Aunque lo ame con todo mi corazón Hiashi… el amor debe ser cultivado por ambas partes para que siga vivo, de lo contrario se extingue dejando un oscuro vacío en el interior de la persona – dijo con pesadez la muchacha.

Alarmado por lo expresado por la maestra de las armas Hiashi le pregunto – Eso quiere decir que… ¿ya no amas a Neji?

Con una sonrisa aun más amarga y triste confeso – es imposible no amar a Neji, pero duele mucho Hiashi… duele demasiado saber que tu amor no es correspondido y conocer que hay otros que tratan de ganarse tu corazón cuando ya no sabes a quien le pertenece.

- Pues mi niña, el corazón y todos sus sentimientos son exclusivos de la persona, no se regalan ni se venden, solo se comparten o se rechazan – Le puso ambas manos en los hombros a la chica para transmitirle un poco de buena vibra, y cuando vio que se relajo le pregunto – Ahora cuéntame algo que no entiendo… ¿cómo esto se haya vinculado al comportamiento de mi sobrino si él no sabe nada de tus sentimientos, o es acaso que ya se los revelaste y te rechazo?

- No le he contado nada, simplemente no me atrevo… a nadie le gusta ser rechazado Hiashi, y usted mejor que nadie sabe que Neji no le intereso más que como su compañera de equipo.

- Discrepo enteramente con lo que dices… además entre tú y yo, es iluso pensar que conozco más los pensamientos y sentimientos de Neji mejor que tú.

- Entonces creedme cuando le digo que a los ojos de su sobrino solo soy una chica más.

- Sabes Tenten – volvió a hacer una pausa, pero esta vez era estratégica para que la chica le prestará atención – no por nada tengo estos ojos y soy el líder del clan Hyuuga, he visto como te mira mi sobrino y puedo poner ambas manos al fuego para afirmar que Neji te quiere, solo no sabe como expresarlo… bueno para ser francos, no sé si quiera si está al tanto del significado de sus sentimientos.

- Como acaba de decir Hiashi… me quiere, de eso no tengo duda… pero eso no implica que me ame; además… ya no sé que siento por él.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó intrigado el mayor.

- En mi última misión conocí a alguien… y pues no sé que decir… es que él en tan poco tiempo se apodero de mis sentimientos como siempre soñé que su sobrino hiciera, y yo no soy de piedra Hiashi, en todo el tiempo que conozco a Neji solo me ha visto como su amiga y – fue interrumpida por Hiashi.

- Corrección, eres su mejor amiga, no una amiga corriente o una conocida… es que no ves que para Neji eres alguien muy especial – Indicó con dureza el jefe de los Hyuugas, pero todavía con sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica le dijo en un tono más suave – sé que no soy un experto en la materia para cuando se trata de Neji, pero si algo me has enseñado en estos últimos años es a apreciar las pequeñas cosas de su ser y descubrir a un digno futuro líder de mi clan… si por mi fuera sabes a la perfección que eres bienvenida a formar parte de mi familia, pero tú misma me has enseñado que el dictar ordenes en contra de la voluntad de las personas solo genera odio y rencor; así que la decisión es tuya, solo te pido que le des una oportunidad a Neji para que aclare sus pensamientos.

- Y qué pasará cuando descubras que no le intereso?

- Si eso llegase a suceder – suspenso en el silencio – yo Hiashi Hyuuga me encargaré personalmente de mover cielo y tierra para verte feliz con el hombre que elijas Tenten.

- ¿Y qué hay de su sobrino?

- No puedo hacer más por él que apoyarlo en su decisión, por más que quiera golpearlo en la cabeza para ver si ese muchacho recapacita y deja de ser tan ciego… jejeje sabes ese es el peor defecto de las personas de mi clan, ¡nos ciega el orgullo y la estupidez! – Dijo con una risa serena.

La castaña lo vio intensamente y le pregunto – Hiashi – sama, ¿por qué es tan amable conmigo? ¿Por qué me dice y me promete todo eso?

- Como ya te lo dije Tenten, eres la única persona que ha tenido las agallas de encararme enérgicamente y defender a mi sobrino a costa de tu propia vida para hacerme ver lo ciego que me ha dejado mis responsabilidades con el clan… Sin tu intervención oportuna, hubiera perdido el tesoro más preciado de mi querido hermano, mi sobrino… Todo lo malo que le ha ocurrido en su joven vida ha sido por mi falta de coraje de plantarme ante el clan y exigir sus derechos… gracias a tus consejos he podido aclarar ciertas cosas con él y hasta ya no me ve con esa mirada de odio que me dedicaba exclusivamente a mi y a mis hijas; inclusive ¡protege a capa y espada el bienestar de Hinata! la cual por poco mata en los exámenes chunin. Es que no lo ves Tenten, si no me hubieras buscado después de su combate con mi hija…hubiera tenido a mi querida heredera muerta, mi sobrino desterrado sino hasta muerto también y una familia dividida y sosegada por el odio y el rencor; nos has salvado a todos y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es utilizar mi cargo con sabiduría para salvaguardar tu bienestar, y ya eso es poco a cambio de lo que le has dado al clan Hyuuga.

Una conmovida kunoichi solo pudo agachar la cabeza y tratar de no llorar ni mostrarse débil ante el hombre más imponente con el que se había topado en su joven existencia. No estaba en su naturaleza despreciar a las personas, y por más que Neji en las pocas veces que lo nombrará lo hiciera con un tono de rencor y odio, ella no se dejo llevar por las apariencias y prefirió conocer los detalles a fondo por su propia cuenta, costase lo que costase ella no se iba quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como el amor de su vida se hundía en un mar de soledad, ella no dejaría que tuviese el mismo destino que el vengador de la aldea, ella lo rescataría a él y a su familia aunque eso le costase su vida, y desde su primer encuentro con Hiashi descubrió que todo su esfuerzo tuvo enormes frutos… los sacrificios valieron toda la pena del mundo, veía a su Neji entrenar con su tío, al líder de los Hyuuga defender y por fin darle su lugar a su sobrino y su mejor amiga relacionarse sin temor con el que en alguna vez trato de matar; claro nada de eso lo había hecho sola, indirectamente Gai sensei, Lee y sobre todo Naruto la ayudaron a cumplir sus objetivos… y ahí estaba ella en una bonita tarde de verano a la par de su ¿amigo? ¿Casi suegro? ¿Cómo describirlo? … bueno dejémoslo solo en Hiashi – sama.

- Creo que esta conversación fue un poco movida – dijo mirando fijamente Hiashi a la castaña.

- ¿Solo un poco movida? – alego divertida y devuelta a la realidad la chica.

- Jejeje tú me entiendes Tenten… es hora de que me marche, tengo asuntos que resolver con el clan; y tu recuerda tu promesa de darle a Neji otra oportunidad… a lo mejor solo ocupa que le des un par de pistas y un empujoncito.

- Llevo años dándole pistas y empujoncitos…es tiempo de que sea él quien tome acciones; pero le prometo darle una oportunidad si llegase a existir esa pequeña posibilidad – Aseguro la chica con una mirada firme al mandamás de los Hyuuga.

- No pido más – Y con una reverencia mutua se despidieron para macharse cada quien a su respectivo hogar.

_**- 0 -**_

En una rama cercana se encontraba un pobre pájaro con un tic nervioso en su mirada, no podía creer todo lo que había escuchando. En primer lugar, su tío del cual odiaba y solo hasta la fecha empezaba a duras penas a crear una relación familiar más amena, se reunía a sus espaldas a hablar de él sin su consentimiento, pero procurando a toda costa asegurarse de su bienestar… ¡le había pedido a su Tenten que le diera una oportunidad! Es que ¿cómo pudo haber odiado tanto a ese noble hombre? Pero mucho del cambio mutuo se lo debe a su preciosa Kunoichi, y ¡él como el prodigioso BAKA que era se daba cuenta hasta ahora! Segundo, el susodicho mantenía una relación cercana para con lo que él creía que era solo su mejor amiga y que gracias a los últimos acontecimientos y junto con la ayuda de su yo interno descubrió que amaba con todas sus fuerzas; tercero, había descubierto que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por la muchacha, pero para su mala suerte ella se encontraba confundida porque había un estúpido entrometido que solo vino a causarle problemas, como si él no tuviera ya suficientes… y no faltaba contar que tiene un pequeño pero inmensamente lujurioso ser en su interior que lo metía en más problemas de los que su prodigiosa cabeza podía resolver… En pocas palabras, ¡estaba bien jodido!, lo único que lo consolaba era saber que podía contar con su tío y con ese pensamiento se deshizo de su transformación para volver a su estado natural y emprendió la caminata de regreso a su casa, iba a meditar lo acontecido de fijo, pero no sin antes tener la platica más profunda y sincera que haya podido mantener con su tío.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Como he recibido unos mensajes muy bonitos por parte de mis fans he aquí un pequeño y merecido adelanto:

Cap. 9: Una plática de tío a sobrino

- Sabes Neji… es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas – dijo Hiashi con una mirada pícara y provocadora en su sobrino.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Usted supo todo el tiempo que estuve allí?

- Pues verás Neji tal vez hallas engañado a tus compañeros de equipo pero no puedes pretender que con mi visión pura no haya detectado a un simpático pajarillo de color café con ojos como lunas y múltiples ataques y tic`s que escucha atentamente en una rama cercana sin despegar el pico de la conversación de los demás – dijo divertido y de forma bastante irónica el líder de los Hyuugas ante un sorprendido genio.

Ero: _¡PUTA MOCOSO, ESTE TIPO ESTÁ EN TODAS!!!_

- _¡CALLA ERO, AHORA NO JODAS QUE OCUPO TODA MI CONCENTRACIÓN EN ESTE MOMENTO!_

Ero: _Como si fuera a dar efecto discutiendo con él_ – dijo en un suspiro prolongado su interior mientras hacia ojitos de ¡chico estas perdido y yo me pinto de colores!

Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, por favor comenten lo que les gusta y lo que no para mejorar. Sé que el cáp. anterior estuvo tediosamente largo, pero es que como me cuesta actualizar prefiero dejarles con bastante información para criticar, pero si de verdad molesta tratare de hacerlos más pequeños; dicho… ahora me someto a sus críticas constructivas.

Con mucho cariño y deseándoles lo mejor en sus vidas, además de estar muy agradecida con sus comentarios se despide atentamente,

Alis = 0)


	9. Una plática de tío a sobrino

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni toda su franquicia, este es un fic hecho por una fan para fans sin fines de lucro; es exclusivamente entretenimiento. Les recuerdo a tods que a partir de ahora voy a llamar a Ero – inner solo Ero, es que la otra forma es muy larga y me da flojera escribirlo a cada rato, jeje!

Nuevamente me tienen aquí con otro cap, ¡me impresiona ir por 40 reviews! Espero que sea de su agrado y que sigan dejándome sus valiosos comentarios, ya que me hacen infinitamente feliz, a la vez que animan a tratar de actualizar más rápido la historia!

_Pensamientos / - o – cambio de escena_

- Dialogo

(Aclaración / notas de la autora)

POV: Quiere decir que la escena es narrada desde el punto de vista del personaje.

Flash Back irán señalados en su inicio y final

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Recapacitando los errores del pasado**

Cap. 9: Una plática de tío a sobrino

Un joven se dirigía con pasos serenos hacia una de las mansiones más majestuosas de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado, pero más aún tenía una duda que le carcomía el cerebro… _¿qué eran todos esos consejos que le dio Tenten a su tío? ¿Cómo Hiashi – sama no la mato en el acto? ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que conversaron? ¿Cómo nunca nadie del clan había mencionado nada… o acaso para los del consejo también era un secreto?_

Ero: _Mocoso deja las preguntas por hoy, ¡no ves que me va a dar jaqueca por tu culpa!_

- _Calla Ero, ¿que no comprendes la situación en la que estamos?_

Ero: _¡Si la comprendo geniecito! Pero no ganamos nada con tener migraña, es mejor que vayamos a nuestro cuarto, nos tomemos una merecida ducha caliente y una vez cenados y tranquilos analizamos las cosas con calma._

_- Hmp! Tienes razón… pero debemos hablar con Hiashi – sama._

Ero: ¿_Y precisamente de que vamos a hablar?_ – Pregunto con malicia Ero.

- _Cómo que de qué vamos a hablar? Por supuesto de la conversación con Tenten y todas las dudas que tenemos con respecto a eso!_

Ero: ¡_Claro genio, y eso nos va a dejar tan bien puestos frente al líder del clan… no es como que lo estemos espiando, nooo para nada! – _Dijo con mucho sarcasmo Ero ante un atónito Hyuuga.

Sin darse cuenta el muchacho atravesaba los corredores de la mansión por pura inercia y sin percatarse que en vez de dirigirse a su habitación iba directo al despacho de su tío. El mismo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos llamándole la atención de la siguiente manera:

- Sabes Neji… es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas – dijo Hiashi con una mirada pícara y provocadora en su sobrino.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Usted supo todo el tiempo que estuve allí?

- Pues verás Neji, tal vez hallas engañado a tus compañeros de equipo pero no puedes pretender que con mi visión pura no haya detectado a un simpático pajarillo de color café con ojos como lunas y múltiples ataques y tic`s que escucha atentamente en una rama cercana sin despegar el pico de la conversación de los demás – dijo divertido y de forma bastante sarcástica el líder de los Hyuugas ante un sorprendido genio.

Ero: _¡PUTA MOCOSO, ESTE TIPO ESTÁ EN TODAS!!!_

- _¡CALLA ERO, AHORA NO JODAS QUE OCUPO TODA MI CONCENTRACIÓN EN ESTE MOMENTO!_

Ero: _Como si fuera a dar efecto discutiendo con él_ – dijo en un suspiro prolongado su interior mientras hacia ojitos de: ¡chico estas perdido y yo me pinto de colores!

- _¡No… no me dejes solo Ero! ¡Ahhss ya se fue ese maldito parásito! Ahora que le diré a Hiashi… como sea, debo aparentar estar tranquilo y mirarlo con indiferencia, eso siempre me ha funcionado._

- Sabes esa mirada ya no me afecta como antes Neji, ¿por qué te sigues empeñando en hacerla?

- Por nada en especial, así es mi cara y no puedo cambiarla por otra Hiashi – sama – Dijo en un tono helador pero respetuoso.

- Hmp! Debe haberte afectado mucho el cambio de Tenten – san para volver a actuar hostil conmigo, pero quiero decirte mi querido sobrino que eso es por tu culpa, no la mía… - Suspiro cansado el mayor.

- Hiashi… ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuando? – No podía contenerse más, ocupaba respuestas y las ocupaba ahora.

-Todo con calma Neji, ven sentémonos en el jardín, ahí estaremos más cómodos y no nos interrumpirá nadie del clan.

El jardín del que hablaba Hiashi era uno que nunca había visto Neji, se encontraba en la parte posterior del despacho de su tío, se interconectaba por una puerta corrediza secreta que no había visto el genio, es por esto que no conocía dichos terrenos de la mansión. Se quedó impresionado por la belleza del lugar, había flores multicolor por donde viese y todo el lugar transmitía una onda de paz y confort que nunca había tenido el agrado de sentir en esa casa; pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron unas hermosas guarias moradas en la entrada de lo que parecía una pequeña cripta, volvió su mirada hacia su tío con un aire de duda ante la cual su tío solo contestó:

- Allí yacen los restos de mi difunta esposa, y hay un pequeño monumento con algunas de las cosas que pertenecieron a personas muy cercanas mías, como tu padre y mis mejores amigos.

- ¿Mejores amigos? – Pregunto con cautela el chico prodigio.

- Los Ama… conoces a alguien de ese clan – dijo con ahínco Hiashi sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

- No… nunca he escuchado hablar de ese clan, ¿son de Konoha?

- Si que lo eran, a mi parecer uno de los clanes más fuertes de la Aldea, inclusive más fuertes que el mismísimo clan Uchiha y Hyuuga unidos, tal vez por ello es que los exterminaron, eran demasiado fuertes – Dijo con un tono nostálgico el mayor.

- Pero si fueron tan fuertes ¿por qué no se sabe nada de ellos? No hay leyendas ni nada por el estilo.

- Oh si que las hay, solo que están guardadas en la memoria de los y las ancianas de la Aldea; además, al igual que todo lo referente al zorro de las 9 colas, lo sucedido al Clan Ama es guardado con el más estricto de los secretos, eso para proteger a los últimos de su clan, por ello ningún ambu o jonin que los haya conocido te dirá algo sobre ellos.

- Si es un asunto de extremo secreto, ¿por qué me habla de ellos Lord Hiashi?

- Porque quería comprobar si sabias de su existencia, de por si no hubiera sido el primer secreto que descubres por cuenta propia.

- A qué se refiere Lord Hiashi?

- Pues… en los exámenes chunin comprobaste saber el secreto de la rotación y el complejo de tría gramas, todas técnicas secretas que solo la rama principal del clan tiene conocimiento, y tú solo con tus prodigiosas habilidades las descubriste por ti mismo. No me hubiera sorprendido que supieras algo de los Ama.

- Ya veo… pues se equivoca, no sé más de ese clan que lo que me acaba de revelar… ante todo esto, ¿por qué si eran tan fuertes fueron vencidos?

- Te contestaré Neji, pero promete que guardarás el secreto, si nuestros enemigos se llegan a enterar de que todavía quedan miembros de esa noble familia en la Aldea no me cabe la menor duda de que los condenarías a morir, y estoy seguro que no querrás que eso pase – Mirada dura y llena de sentimiento por parte de Hiashi.

Extrañado por el cambio en la mirada de su tío y dándose cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio lo único que acato a decir fue – Confié en mí Lord Hiashi, guardaré el secreto con mi vida

Como te dije Neji este tema es tratado con suma discreción, es por ello que sólo sé una parte de la historia y básicamente la conozco porque el líder del Clan Ama era mi mejor amigo – hizo una pausa para continuar – su nombre era Eriol Ama y fuimos puestos en el mismo equipo desde que nos convertimos en genin, tu padre conservaba una rivalidad con Eriol ya que les gustaba la misma chica y tu padre siempre lo superó en poder, pero Eriol fue más astuto y se ganó el corazón de la mujer que amó tu padre – Hiashi volvió a ver la reacción de sorpresa por parte de Neji y continuo – No me malinterpretes, los tres éramos grandes amigos, de hecho estábamos en el mismo equipo y su relación era de amistad – rivalidad, no temería en decir que el mejor amigo de Eriol era Hizashi y el de él fue Eriol, solo que ambos eran muy orgullosos y obstinados, sin mencionar que nunca hubieran admitido eso, aunque en las misiones era más que obvio la preocupación del bienestar del uno con el otro – Una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica apareció en el rostro de Hiashi.

- ¿Cómo mi padre pudo conservar una relación de amistad con alguien que era inferior en poder a él y que le caía muy mal?

- Jajaja pues eso no dista mucho de tu relación con tu compañero de equipo, Rock Lee si no me equivoco es como se llama tu compañero de las mayas verdes – Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona Hiashi (Como la que le dio Kakashi a Naruto cuando el pregunto durante los exámenes chunin sobre el asunto de la rivalidad entre Sakura e Ino)

Recordando como trataba él mismo a su compañero Lee antes de la batalla con Naruto, pudo entender un poco mejor la amistad que mantuvo su padre con el tal Eriol Ama, pero una duda le invadió de repente.

- ¿Y por qué dice que ellos dos eran los mejores amigos, aunque no lo admitiesen, qué acaso su amistad no era más fuerte con Eriol – san?

- Pues yo siempre admiré mucho a Eriol, el transmitía un aura que he visto solo en otra personita… Como explicarme, él estaba tan lleno de vida, era listo y rápido, hacia amistad instantáneamente con cualquiera que lo conociera y tenía la cualidad de hacerte reír en los momentos más desgraciados de tu vida; siempre fue el alma de las misiones, haciéndolas más amenas sin importar las condiciones de las mismas… pero no era un bufón, sabia cuando estar serio y reaccionar con estrategia pero al mismo tiempo se mostraba fuerte y seguro de sí mismo, aunque fuera inferior en fuerza a su enemigo… y sobre todo, era un amigo leal, no le importó dar su vida con tal de ver a uno de sus amigos vivir otro día – lo último lo dijo más como para sí mismo Hiashi que contándole a Neji, ante eso el ojiblanco que escuchaba la historia solo pudo concluir.

- Entonces Eriol – san murió en batalla para verte vivir otro día Lord Hiashi – Dijo en tono respetuoso el menor, pero con amargura en su interior, aunque no lo expresaba verbalmente si Hiashi hubiera visto su mirada habría descubierto un Neji molesto por la idea de creer que uno de los pocos amigos de su padre tuvo el mismo destino que él, morir por un miembro de la familia principal del Clan Hyuuga.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando Hiashi lo volvió a ver directamente a los ojos y le dijo – En la última gran guerra ninja contra la Aldea de la Nube, Eriol salvó a mi hermano de una muerte segura, estábamos muy desgastados y no teníamos chakra, pero al ver Eriol que el enemigo había descubierto el punto ciego del Byakugan y que iban a asestarle el golpe final a tu padre, éste agarro fuerzas de no se donde y se interpuso entre el kunai y tu padre… en ese momento estábamos en shock, no supimos que hacer y lo que recuerdo luego es ver a la jefa del escuadrón médico tratando de mantener con vida a Eriol.

- ¿Y que pasó luego? – Dijo atónito el menor con la historia.

- Mandaron a tu padre y a mi al hospital junto con Eriol mientras otro miembro del escuadrón se le encomendó que buscarán a los hijos de Eriol ya que según palabras de la misma Lady Tsunade era mejor que los niños se despidieran de su padre, que solo lo pudo estabilizar pero que no controlo la hemorragia interna de mi amigo.

Con un nudo en la garganta Neji preguntó – ¿y lograron llegar a tiempo los hijos de Eriol?

- Lo que paso a continuación lo supe por Lady Tsunade cuando recobre el conocimiento tras la batalla con los ninja de la nube – hizo una pausa dolorosa, la cara de Hiashi era de vivo dolor, como si estuviera reproduciendo el momento exacto en su cabeza una vez más – Tsunade – sama me contó que solo habían encontrado a la menor de sus hijos, la pequeña de solo 3 años vio a su padre morir desangrado en sus brazos.

- ¡Momento dices que la niña vio a su padre morir desangrado en sus brazos! – Y como si un rayo le iluminase el cerebro Neji empezó a hacer las conexiones de la historia y recordó cuando:

**Inicio del Flash Back**

- ¿Tú eres Neji cierto? ¿Tú también eres parte del club?

- ¿De cuál club?

- Del club de los niños y niñas sin padres

- ¿Tú perteneces a ese club?

- Si… nunca conocí a mi mamá, ella murió dando me a luz y mi padre… - lloró con la misma sonrisa radiante en su rostro – el fue el ambu más grande que pudo tener la aldea – acaricio con sus manitas el monumento – él murió en mis brazos después de llegar casi muerto de una batalla.

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Así que ya sabes que estoy hablando de tu compañera de equipo… de Tenten… o más específicamente… Tenten Ama.

Neji veía incrédulo a Hiashi, la pequeña niña era Tenten, ella había pertenecido a un clan muy poderoso del cual se hallaba casi extinto, sin mencionar que nadie hablaba del mismo y lo que se sabía era un secreto considerado como de total extremo de relevancia e interés para la aldea.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada? ¿Si es mi mejor amiga? – Desconcertado dijo para sí mismo lo último Neji, pero Hiashi que lo observaba con detenimiento pudo escuchar cada palabra.

- Qué no me estas prestando atención, el secreto de los Ama es vital para la Aldea, si nuestros enemigos llegan a saber que ella sigue con vida de seguro trataran de raptarla y una vez que sepan los secretos de su clan la matarían – volvió a ver a Neji nuevamente con una mirada dura y dijo – Se lo prometí a Eriol, le prometí que protegería a su familia y su felicidad a costa de la mía de ser necesario… y pienso mantener mi palabra, es por ello que quise que vinieras a hablar conmigo Neji.

Neji quien permanecía con una mirada de no entender nada hizo que Hiashi continuara – hace unos años atrás, mientras apaleabas a mi hija en su combate preliminar de los exámenes chunin, vino a mi Tenten y me reveló que ella era la hija de Eriol y desde entonces me ha ayudado a prevalecer la paz y armonía que mucho tiempo atrás había sido destruida entre la rama principal y las secundarias, si ella no hubiese llegado y no me hubiera abierto los ojos no quisiera saber como estaríamos ahora, pero ya a pasado el tiempo y veo con orgullo el progreso que ha tenido la familia y ahora te digo a ti Neji… ¿Qué sientes por Tenten? ¿Es solo una compañera de equipo o algo más?

Con la garganta seca y todavía en shock el joven reaccionó y alegó con fuerza – Si me hubiera hecho esta pregunta antes, muy seguramente hubiera afirmado que es solo una conocida con la que entreno… pero ahora, a pesar de no entender del todo algunos de mis sentimientos puedo confirmar que la quiero, la quiero tanto que no sé como no me di cuenta antes… yo… Lord Hiashi… yo la amo – dijo temeroso de la reacción de su tío, pero simplemente no podía contenerse más, era ahora o nunca.

- En ese caso – dijo con una amplia sonrisa Hiashi – ¡podré matar a dos pájaros de un mismo tiro!

- ¿A qué se refiere Hiashi – sama?

- Le prometí a Tenten que iba a mover cielo y tierra para verla feliz al lado del hombre que ella ama, y ese eres tu por fortuna mi querido sobrino.

Agachando la mirada y con aire pesimista contradijo el menor - no lo creo Hiashi – sama, ella está interesada en otro sujeto, la perdí y ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Rodando los ojos y con un suspiro largo invocando paz y calma a su interior de no sabia muy bien de donde, volvió su mirada penetrante de nuevo a Neji y le dijo con dureza – ¡Pues si vas a ser tan cobarde de no jugártela esta vez te juro que no moveré las fichas nuevamente a tu favor y personalmente buscaré al fulano aquel para que la haga feliz!

- Hiashi – sama – expresó con asombro Neji.

- Como me escuchaste muchacho, puede que nuestra relación este pendiendo de un hilo y todo lo que quieras, pero no toleraré que juegues con los sentimientos de la hija de mi mejor amigo, juré protegerla y ya que no hice nada por su hermano lo haré por ella, ¡ME ENTENDISTE NEJI!!!

Igualmente efusivo recriminó Neji – Claro que lo entiendo Hiashi – sama, solo que no puede quitarme de la cabeza el temor que siento al no saber como reaccionar, todo lo que he hecho en mi vida es para agradarle al consejo del clan, ustedes me malacostumbraron a pensar y reaccionar de una determinada forma, en donde los sentimientos son vistos como debilidades, no puede creer que logre cambiar toda una vida de reglas obsoletas de la nada… ¡Es que no ve que no tengo la menor idea de cómo comportarme con ella, si ni yo sé porque siempre que la veo me sonrojo, o porque mi corazón late más aprisa ni que decir de cómo PUTAS se supone que le digo que la quiero, admítalo soy patético y lo único que lograré es hacerla reír en el mejor de los casos!!! – Esa explosión de sentimientos nunca supo de donde había surgido y menos supo como no estaba muerto después de tremenda falta de respeto hacia el jefe del clan… pero sin lugar a dudas lo que lo dejo mas desconcertado y debía admitirlo… asustado fue ver que Hiashi no se mostraba enojado, de lo contrario, tenía la cara más divertida que le había podido presenciar al jefe del clan Hyuuga.

- Ahora si estamos entendiéndonos como tío y sobrino que somos, el camino no es fácil Neji, yo tuve que atravesarlo con mis miedos e inseguridades, pero ahora eres más fuerte y estas a un paso de ser todo lo que mi hermano quiso para ti… felicidad y libertad, pero antes deberás por ti mismo abrir la jaula que te aprisiona, y yo te estoy ofreciendo la llave… ¿la tomarás Neji?

- Todavía tengo muchas dudas Hiashi, pero… ¡no retrocederé a mi palabra, tomaré las enseñanzas que me des y saldré victorioso de esta, es una promesa!

- En ese caso estaré apoyándote en todo lo que pueda Neji, pero por ahora es suficiente y debemos descansar, dejaremos esta charla para más tarde.

- Pero Hiashi – sama, no podemos dejar esto así, ¿por qué exterminaron al Clan de Tenten? ¿Qué pasó con su hermano? ¿Cuántos miembros del Clan Ama siguen con vida? ¿Por qué dejaron a Tenten ser ninja? es como exponerla al enemigo y… - fue interrumpido por su tío.

En primer lugar Neji, tratadme de tío, o al menos cuando estemos solos, sé que los miembros del consejo son muy cerrados en ese sentido… pero a medida que nos tratemos como iguales podremos derrumbar los tabúes y las reglas obsoletas de los viejos del clan; además, hay respuestas para todas esa preguntas, pero yo ya no soy un chiquillo de 17 años como tu y me canso con mayor facilidad, así que déjalo por la paz por esta noche y descansa. Mañana empezarás un nuevo entrenamiento conmigo y buscaremos la manera de conquistar a tu princesa panda.

- ¿Princesa panda?

- Ugh… ugh… hasta mañana Neji – Dijo moviendo sus dedos en negación el mayor, dándole a entender al menor que no comiera ansias, que ya sabría las respuestas a sus dudas.

Y de esta manera un confundido pero muy sexy muchacho se iba a su habitación para descansar del día tan ajetreado que había tenido.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buenas mis querids fans!

Por favor escríbanme todas sus dudas que tengan, ya que las retomaré para explicarlas en el próximo cap., que por más que intente ser clara siempre pueden surgir dudas.

Disculpen la tardanza, pero ya estoy en cuarto año de psicología y es cuando se hacen las prácticas profesionales, me explico, es cuando empezamos a atender gente y nos dicen los profes todo lo que hemos hecho mal pero nunca los aciertos, así que si imaginan a una personita medio loca moviéndose de arriba a bajo acertaron… ¡SOY YO!!!

En fin, a ustedes no les interesa realmente mi ajetreada vida… Es por ello que he actualizado mi historia, va dedicada a tods aquells que se han tenido que quedar en sus casitas por la famosa gripe de los chanchos también conocida como influenza; por favor resistan y tranquilidad que también superaremos esto! Les deseo lo mejor y cuídense mucho, ¡y nada de andar persiguiendo chanchos de monte OK!

Cap. 10: Los secretos no revelados del Clan Ama


	10. Los secretos no revelados del Clan Ama

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni toda su franquicia, este es un fic hecho por una fan para fans sin fines de lucro; es exclusivamente entretenimiento. Les recuerdo a tods que a partir de ahora voy a llamar a Ero – inner solo Ero, es que la otra forma es muy larga y me da flojera escribirlo a cada rato, jeje!

Nuevamente me tienen aquí con otro cap, ¡me impresiona ir por 40 reviews! Espero que sea de su agrado y que sigan dejándome sus valiosos comentarios, ya que me hacen infinitamente feliz, a la vez que ¡animan a tratar de actualizar más rápido la historia!

_Pensamientos / - o – cambio de escena_

- Dialogo

(Aclaración / notas de la autora)

POV: Quiere decir que la escena es narrada desde el punto de vista del personaje.

Flash Back irán señalados en su inicio y final

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Recapacitando los errores del pasado**

Cap. 10: Los secretos no revelados del Clan Ama

A pesar del cansancio y de las pocas horas que durmió, a las 4:30 a.m. un ojiblanco de ensueño salía al patio destinado para la zona de entrenamiento de la elite de su familia, solo los miembros más fuertes de la rama principal podían reunirse a entrenar en dicho lugar, salvo la excepción del heredero de Bouke; decisión tomada por la cabeza del clan más glorioso de Konoha (o de los pocos clanes antiguos que todavía quedaban en pie).

Neji se puso a empezar su día con un calentamiento y unos ejercicios básicos en lo que esperaba con ansias la llegada de su tío; la verdad se sentía agotado, no había dormido bien por pensar y revolver una y otra vez todos los acontecimientos vividos, en medio de sus cavilaciones lo interrumpió la persona que más quería ver en el día.

- Hiashi sama, por fin aparece – saluda vehementemente el muchacho.

- Sabes, estos campos de entrenamiento quedan a la par de mis aposentos, y por más que hubiese deseado descansar un poco más, tus quejidos y golpes de entrenamiento hicieron que me fuera imposible conciliar nuevamente el sueño.

Con pena el muchacho solo pudo alegar en un susurro bajo – disculpe todas las molestias Hiashi sama.

- Que habíamos dicho acerca de los honoríficos, llámame tío Neji – espeto con una sonrisa suave en su rostro el mayor.

- Discúlpeme nuevamente tío, es que no me he acostumbrado a llamarlo así – una nueva reverencia fue hecha por el joven, a lo que el mayor solo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le indicó con la mirada que lo siguiera.

Hiashi se encamino junto con Neji al mismo jardín privado, creado exclusivamente para los líderes del clan. Una vez que llegaron a su destino, Hiashi hizo un poco de té para ambos y se sentaron pacíficamente a contemplar el jardín.

- Y bien… no que tenías un millón de preguntas para mi.

- Pues no sé por donde empezar a preguntar tío – dijo Neji calmado, meditando cada una de las palabras pronunciadas, no fuera a explotar como la vez anterior. En esa oportunidad tuvo suerte de que no lo mataran por irrespetar al líder del clan, pero en esos momentos no se quería arriesgar, lo mejor era continuar con cautela y analizar las reacciones en su tío.

- Pues empecemos con las preguntas de ayer… así tendré algo que contestarte, pero recuerda, esto es un secreto entre ambos, no se lo puedes comentar a nadie, ni siquiera a Tenten; no deseo ponerla en peligro por un descuido mío.

- Como ordene tío – expresó con determinación Neji para que su tío observara la seriedad con la que se tomaba el tema.

Bien, para comenzar con esta historia debo comenzar por el principio, así que te diré lo que sé del Clan Ama – hizo una breve pausa como acomodando en su mente los acontecimientos y demás datos que iba a narrar – originalmente el Clan Ama pertenecía a la nación del viento, donde vivían en armonía y paz junto a la familia Sabaku No.

- ¿Esa no es la familia de los kazekages de Suna? – pregunto el chico.

- Si es esa familia precisamente; lo que pasó es que por un tiempo vivieron bien, pero el ser humano es ambicioso y quiere más, pronto los Sabaku No quisieron apoderarse del control de la Aldea y los líderes de ese entonces del Clan Ama se caracterizaban por ser pacifistas; así que le ofrecieron un trato que no pudieron rechazar los Sabaku No.

- ¿En que consistía ese trato? – pregunto con curiosidad el menor.

- Pues era bastante simple, ellos como co-fundadores de la Aldea Oculta en la Arena le entregaban el poder político y militar que tenían a la familia Sabaku No a cambio de la paz y privacidad de sus miembros; no podían hostigarlos y debían tener consideraciones especiales, como que las leyes de penalización no valiesen con ellos; en pocas palabras, los Sabaku No debían procurar no meterse con ningún miembro del Clan Ama. Y por un periodo de tiempo convivieron en paz, lo malo vino después con el tercer kazekage y el estallido de la última gran guerra ninja.

- ¿Pero entonces tío, cómo es que llegaron a para a la Aldea de la Hoja si el Clan Ama era originario de la Aldea de la Arena? – preguntó Neji tratando de dilucidar la información recibida.

- A eso voy muchacho, ten paciencia – dijo Hiashi con una sonrisa que fue apagando conforme hablaba – En la última gran guerra ninja el señor feudal del país del viento empezó a contratar más los servicios de la Aldea de la Hoja, obligando al tercer Kazekage a mejorar la calidad de sus shinobi, lo malo vino después; porque por más fuerte que fuera el Kazekage sus conocimientos en estrategia y armamento eran limitados, ambas eran especialidades de la familia Ama.

- Así que me imagino que el tercer Kazekage trató de involucrar y utilizar para su conveniencia a los miembros del Clan Ama en la guerra – agregó astutamente Neji.

- Exacto, y como ninguno de ellos quería pelear fueron sometidos en campos de concentración especialmente diseñados por el tercer Kazekage para que trabajaran en la creación de un armamento que ayudara a los shinobis a defender la Aldea de la Arena. Todavía recuerdo las anécdotas tan atroces que me contaba Eriol acerca de las desgracias que tuvieron que vivir sus antiguos familiares – Hiashi dijo lo último con una mirada que revelaba dolor en sus ojos y en sus palabras.

Ante esa información Neji se encontraba desconcertado, quería saber más, pero también comprendía que no debía presionar a su tío, no era necesario ser un genio para apreciar el estado tan lamentable en que presenciaba a su tío por el solo recordatorio de unos cuantos hechos ocurridos en el pasado.

- Pues me imagino que te preguntaras que pasó con el Clan Ama – dijo un poco más recuperado Hiashi.

- Si no es tanta molestia tío, desearía saber un poco más – indicó con respeto el joven.

- No sé como escapó la madre de Eriol, Kazuyo*, es como se llamaba la abuela materna de tu compañera Tenten.

- ¿A dónde escapó Kazuyo san? – pregunto muy interesado el genio teniendo una idea de la respuesta, pero quiso escuchar primero a su tío antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

- Kazuyo llegó a Konoha muy mal herida, pero suplicándole al tercer Hokage que la ayudase, que si salvaba a su clan y les daba asilo político en la Aldea ella personalmente le daría los secretos del mismo. Se tiene la leyenda de que el pergamino secreto de los Hokages contiene parte de los descubrimientos en jutsu del Clan Ama.

Neji escuchaba asombrado la historia, eso quería decir que Tenten sabía o al menos debía tener algún conocimiento en jutsus prohibidos y altamente poderosos; ¿por qué nunca abra revelado esos conocimientos y habilidades? – era una de tantas ideas que pasaban por la mente del joven Hyuuga.

- ¿Y salvaron a los miembros del Clan Ama? – preguntó con esperanzas el muchacho.

- Si, rescataron a la mayoría – mirada de no entender del todo por parte de Neji, por lo que su tío continúo – lamentablemente muchos murieron en el rescate o en el camino de vuelta a Konoha; atravesar un desierto cuando estas desnutrido y herido no es algo que muchos resistan; la mayoría que fallecieron eran niños-as, adultos-as mayores y mujeres.

Hubo un silencio prolongado en el jardín, cada quien meditaba en silencio las palabras pronunciadas por el mayor, y sin querer atreverse a continuar. Hasta que a Neji lo asaltó una duda.

- Entonces corrígeme si me equivoco tío, después de que rescataron a tantos miembros del Clan Ama como pudieron los shinobis de Konoha – pausa por parte de Neji, debía escoger con cuidado sus palabras para no herir susceptibilidades – bueno… la razón para aniquilar el Clan de Tenten… - fue interrumpido abruptamente por su tío.

- Si estabas pensando en venganza, pues acertaste Neji – lo miro con pesar Hiashi – los escuadrones comandados por el tercer kazekage tenían el deber de exterminar a los miembros del Clan Ama por ser considerados traidores a la aldea.

- ¿Y cómo reaccionó Konoha? – agregó con ímpetu el menor.

- Una de las cualidades más admirables que poseía Hiruzen Sarutobi, conocido comúnmente como el tercer Hokage, es que defendía con su propia vida de ser necesario a las personas que amaba, y bajo su percepción, todo aldeano o aldeana de la Hoja era un ser querido para él, así que imaginarás como defendió al Clan Ama y toda Konoha en esa batalla contra la Arena.

- Pero espera un momento tío, los miembros del Clan Ama no eran precisamente aldeanos de la Hoja, sino de la Arena, ¿no fue un poco imprudente por parte del tercer Hokage ir a una guerra en la que nadie lo había llamado, por más trato que tuviese con los Ama?

Ante esa pregunta Hiashi solo frunció el seño peligrosamente, por lo cual rápidamente Neji agregó – no es que esté en contra de la decisión del tercero de proteger a los Ama, es solo que me parece algo apresurado, tal vez debió esconderlos en alguna de las villas del país del Fuego, así le daba tiempo de planear una mejor estrategia y no poner en peligro a la Aldea, ya que sea como se vea, una batalla por mínima que sea con la Arena es un asunto serio.

- Pues tienes razón Neji, pero algo que debes aprender es que el corazón a veces nos hace reaccionar en contra de nuestra razón.

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso tío?

- Que Sarutobi sama se enamoró de Kazuyo, y juró protegerla a ella y a toda su familia con todo el espíritu de fuego que poseemos los shinobis de Konoha.

Impresionado Neji preguntó – ¿y qué pasó luego entre Kazuyo san y el tercero?

- Lo que debía pasar, después de la batalla contra la Arena en donde salió favorecido Konoha con un contundente gane, gracias a la superación numérica de shinobis en contra de los de Suna; Sarutobi sama se casó con Kazuyo y tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Eriol Ama.

- ¿Por qué le pusieron el apellido Ama si le correspondía el del tercero, Sarutobi?

- Porque Kazuyo le pidió al tercero que conservara el apellido de su clan para que este no muriese con ella y los pocos miembros que habían sobrevivido a la batalla; y como el tercero amaba muchísimo a su esposa le concedió ese deseo.

- Un momento, entonces Asuma sensei que descansa en paz, ¿es tío de Tenten y Konohamaru?

- No, si lo notas él lleva el apellido de Sarutobi sama porque fue el primogénito del segundo matrimonio del tercero.

- ¿Segundo matrimonio? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó con Kazuyo sama?

- No sé muy bien los detalles, pero la versión que manejo es que ella contrajo una enfermedad pulmonar a causa de las condiciones infrahumanas en las que se encontraba cuando estuvo presa en los campo de concentración de Suna; y el desarrollo médico de ese entonces no era como el que gozamos hoy en día, así que murió y los ancianos de la Aldea obligaron a Sarutobi sama a casarse nuevamente, ya que iba a denotar debilidad que el Hokage de la Hoja aun con edad para dar hijos a la Aldea se quedase viudo tan joven.

- Pero el ya había dado un heredero que fue Eriol san, además no es necesario que los Hokages sean estrictamente elegidos por la familia a la que pertenezcan, sino por sus dotes y propios meritos como shinobis es lo que provoca que alcancen el grado de Kage – alego Neji un poco molesto por la decisión de los ancianos de la Aldea, por un momento se vio reflejado en el tercer Hokage, cómo a pesar de su poder y habilidad debía sucumbir a lo que otros decidieran por él.

- Si… pero olvidas que Eriol no conservaba el apellido del tercero, sino el materno, eso fue otra razón por la cual casaron al tercer Hokage un mes después de fallecida Kazuyo sama.

- No me parece justo – dijo con rabia en su voz Neji y apretando duramente sus manos como para no liberar toda la ira que le generaba la noticia.

- La vida no es justa Neji, pero no por ello debemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados… eso era algo que tu padre me pasaba recordando – expreso Hiashi para calmar a su sobrino.

- Hmp! – es lo único que contestó el menor.

Después de otro rato de silencio, Neji volvió a reiniciar la conversación.

- ¿Qué pasó con Eriol san tío? ¿Nunca intentó pelear el titulo de primogénito del tercero?

- No, el nunca se interesó por la política y las cuestiones administrativas de la Aldea… recuerdo que vivía diciendo de la que se había librado, que él nunca le hubiese gustado ser Hokage ya que era un puesto de oficina y a él le fascinaba la vida activa de shinobi, que ahí se sentía libre e invencible – dijo con alegría Hiashi recordando a su mejor amigo.

- Ya veo… y ¿qué ocurrió con los Ama, por fin lograron vivir en paz?

- Pues nombraron a Eriol como el líder de su clan, muy a su pesar, pero respondió al cargo con nobleza y responsabilidad. En cuanto a los ancianos de la Aldea, por ser hijo del tercero (y porque intervino en el asunto para que no perjudicaran a su hijo), mantuvieron los registros del Clan Ama con extrema confidencialidad para que ningún ninja o persona ajena a Konoha supiera de su paradero y con ello prevenir otro conflicto armado; a cambio, pidieron a los miembros del clan cambiar de apellidos o conservar el de sus parejas, salvo Eriol que se negó rotundamente a cambiarse el nombre, ya que era según él, el único recuerdo que le dejó su madre.

- ¿Entonces que hizo? – pregunto Neji tratando de adelantarse a la respuesta.

- El muy vago solo decía que se llamaba Eriol y registró a sus hijos con solo el nombre y no con el apellido para no ponerlos en peligro, aunque siempre les inculcó a cada uno de ellos sus orígenes y el por qué de no decir su apellido.

- Con razón siempre que le pregunto a Tenten ella evade mi respuesta – pensó en voz alta el genio Hyuuga.

- Espera un momento aquí Neji, voy a indicar que nos traigan el almuerzo… no se tu, pero yo ya tengo bastante hambre – dijo con una sencilla sonrisa Hiashi.

- Claro tío, yo espero aquí no se preocupe – dijo por inercia Neji, en lo que menos estaba pensando en ese momento era en alimento. Ya tenía claro varias cosas, pero al tener información se daba cuenta de lo ignorante que era y tenía una sed insaciable de más conocimiento, no se dio cuenta cuando la mucama ordeno la comida entre su tío y él.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ido o me dejaras comer solo todos estos manjares? – preguntó quedamente el mayor.

- Discúlpeme tío, estaba distraído – acerco su plato de comida y empezó a masticar en silencio sus alimentos.

- Jajajaja no hacía falta que me lo dijeras – regresó el comentario Hiashi imitando a su sobrino y probando su plato de comida.

Así se quedaron almorzando tranquilamente tío y sobrino, uno con millones de preguntas que le rondaban en la cabeza y el otro tranquilo recobrando fuerzas para la avalancha de preguntas que probablemente su querido sobrino le haría.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buenas mis querids fans!

Por favor escríbanme todas sus dudas que tengan, ya que las retomaré para explicarlas en el próximo cap., que por más que intente ser clara siempre pueden surgir dudas.

Nuevamente disculpen la tardanza, pero ya estoy en cuarto año de psicología y es cuando se hacen las prácticas profesionales, me explico, es cuando empezamos a atender gente y nos dicen los profes todo lo que hemos hecho mal pero nunca los aciertos, así que si imaginan a una personita medio loca moviéndose de arriba a bajo; acertaron… ¡SOY YO!!!

En fin, a ustedes no les interesa realmente mi ajetreada vida… Es por ello que he actualizado mi historia, va dedicada a mis nuevas amigas del equipo Hyuuga (Vicky y Deb, las quiero mucho!!!!!!); y a tods ls que siguen mi historia. Les deseo lo mejor y cuídense mucho, ¡y nada de andar persiguiendo chanchos de monte OK!

NO ES TU IMAGINACIÓN, EL BOTÓN DE REVIEW RUEGA PORQUE LO PINCHES, POR FAVOR HAZLE LA CARIDAD DEL DÍA Y DEJAME UN MENSAJE, PEQUEÑITO, LARGO COMO SEA… PERO ¡ESCRIBE POR FAVOR!

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

* Kazuyo = Significa en japonés paz, y es un nombre femenino.

Cap. 11: La familia de Tenten


	11. La familia de Tenten

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni toda su franquicia, este es un fic hecho por una fan para fans sin fines de lucro; es exclusivamente entretenimiento.

Siguiendo las sugerencias recibidas en los reviews solo aclarare lo que crea conveniente para el entendimiento del fic, sin más que decir, espero que disfruten la lectura.

.

.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Recapacitando los errores del pasado**

Cap. 11: La familia de Tenten

.

.

Una vez terminado de almorzar, tío y sobrino se dispusieron descansar del tremendo festín observando el bonito cielo azul y majestuoso que les regalaba Kami-sama el día de hoy.

Neji seguía analizando la información recolectada en esos movidos días y recordando un dato que no había preguntado antes, se puso a cavilar la forma más adecuada para formular su pregunta, no vaya a ser que toda la confianza que le había dado tu tío se fuera al cesto de la basura como casi pasó un rato atrás.

- Estas muy pensativo Neji, ¿qué duda ronda por tu prodigiosa cabeza? – Cuestionó con acierto el tío del menor.

- Ayer cuando mencionaste: _"mañana empezarás un nuevo entrenamiento conmigo y buscaremos la manera de conquistar a tu princesa panda"_. Te referías a Tenten como una princesa, supongo que lo dices por su relación familiar con el tercero, pero no me queda claro por qué el panda – mostró una cara de asegurar la pertinencia y respeto en cada palabra que pronunció el más joven.

- Estas equivocado en tus suposiciones muchacho – Neji solo frunció el ceño en desacuerdo, pero no dijo nada para que su tío continuase – Si la llame princesa es porque ella es una princesa gracias a su herencia materna y el panda por dos razones, si desglosas su nombre los caracteres del mismo se emplean para formar la palabra panda – en eso es interrumpido por Neji.

- Yo creí que el significado de su nombre era "divinamente" no el de "panda" – expreso según él en tono bajo, sin percatarse que había interrumpido a su tío.

El mayor observando la concentración del menor continuo con su relato, de por si ni se había percatado que lo dejo con la palabra en la boca, pero recordando como jugaban malas pasadas las hormonas a su edad e intuyendo que Neji estaba recibiendo mucha información de su no oficial enamorada decidió seguir dándole la ayuda que necesitaba para ver de una vez por todas si el muchacho se decía a tomar cartas en el asunto.

- Si también significa "divinamente", para su padre lo era, pero para su madre ella era tan adorable como un oso panda y pues creo que tiene un poco de razón, si te fijas bien es el primer animal que me viene a la cabeza si trato de emparejarla con uno – vio el ceño fruncido de Neji y decidió proseguir con su razonamiento – pues lo digo por la forma en que se peina, sus moños… me vas a decir que no se parecen en nada a las orejas de esa clase de osos; además, no importa que casi estén extintos, si gozas de la oportunidad de encontrarte con uno notaras que son los seres más amistosos y pacíficos de la creación… claro siempre y cuando no se les provoque.

- Hmp – fue lo único que dijo el joven de los ojos como perlas, pero en su interior iba imaginando a su Tenten y no halló a ningún animalito que englobara con tal exactitud sus hermosas cualidades.

- Te hizo falta mencionar que parece que siempre están entretenidos jugando, como si nada los pudiese perturbar… y trasmiten una paz y alegría que no sabes de donde la sacan – terminó de aludir el muchacho.

- Pues no sabría decirte Neji, pero si no te conociera diría que esos sentimientos son los que te evoca esa simpática jovencita – dijo con una discreta sonrisa burlona el jefe del Clan Hyuuga.

Percatándose de sus palabras recorrió un vistoso sonrojo por la cara del muchacho, de esos que le hacen la competencia a los de su prima Hinata, que por más que trato de disimular lo mejor posible, asunto que le fue completamente inútil si se toma en consideración que su acompañante es el cabecilla del Clan con la técnica ocular más impresionante de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja; tal vez seguido del Clan Uchiha, pero si solo cuentas a Sasuke, pues bien te surjen dudas sobre su pertenecía a Konoha.

- Pero hombre si no era para tanto no te pongas así de penoso conmigo, no ves que estas en confianza – recriminó el Hyuuga alegremente picando a su sobrino en su ego.

- Hmp! No se preocupe, no estoy con pena – alego como niño pequeño que no quiere reconocer su error el chico.

- Si tú lo dices… - contraataco el Hyuuga.

Ero: _¡ya muchacho déjate de sonrojos que me vas a sofocar!_

- _¡¿Qué tu de nuevo?!... ¡Y yo que me encontraba feliz de no escuchar tu molesta voz en mi cabeza!!!_

Ero: _Si no te había hablado antes era por la sencilla razón que sé que no puedes hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo, no puedes adquirir la información que ocupamos de nuestra sexy nena y no hacer cara de bobo al mismo tiempo… Hmp! Geniecito no sabes lo preocupado que me tiene eso, qué vamos a hacer cuando estemos en intimidad con nuestra pandita, eres tan baka que no podrás atender las necesidades de nuestra chica y ponerte el maldito preservativo?! ¡Va a ser un desastre total y ya nunca más nos querrán por tu culpa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_! – Lloraba Ero en sus pensamientos.

- _¡En primer lugar déjate de lloriqueos que pareces marica!_

Ero: _¡Que soy marica… hmp! Que bolas las tuyas geniecito para decirme eso a mí, tu camarada, tu contraparte que se preocupa por ti y hace esfuerzos sobre humanos para entenderte y guiarte… ¡Y me sales con que soy marica! Mírate de una buena vez al espejo y date cuenta que el único aquí que es marica eres tu por ser un estúpido genio cobarde que no se le declara a la chica que quiere por temor al rechazo… Anda genio, admítelo… te aterra la idea de no ser correspondido, aunque a todas luces sepas que eso no es una posibilidad porque la chica está perdidamente enamorada de ti, solo ocupa que tu hagas algo para variar y no dejarle a ella toda la responsabilidad _– terminó por decir Ero encolerizado con el chico ojiblanco.

- _¡Yo no tengo miedo de que me rechacen!!!_

Ero: ¡_Hay por favor, eso ni tu mismo te lo crees! Solo recuerda aquella vez que le regalaste tu collar a Tenten, estabas tan nervioso que si no fuera porque ella estaba impresionada porque reaccionaste como ser humano te hubieras desmayado. No te desquites conmigo por tus errores, mmm y yo que pensé que hablabas en serio cuando afirmaste que ibas a hacer todo lo posible por conquistar a nuestra chica, ahora veo desilusionado que eso solo lo dijiste de la boca para afuera, eres un niñito miedoso y no harás nada por cambiarlo y si nos vuelven a ver es por compasión_.

- ¡_Cállate, estúpida voz interior, te equivocas en todo… yo soy el genio del Clan Hyuuga a mi no me da miedo nada ni nadie!_

Ero: Si _es así su excelencia, ¿que has hecho hasta el momento para estar con Tenten? La has confrontado, le has declarado tus sentimientos… no, nada de eso, ¡te has quedado transformado como un estúpido pollo volador esperando que la oportunidad baje del cielo!_

Mientras esta pelea interna se desarrollaba, Hiashi miraba a Neji preocupado, nunca lo había visto… mmm… como decirlo, tan ¿despistado? No esa no era la palabra más adecuada, ¿preocupado? Esa tampoco calzaba… ¿Loco? Sí, definitivamente se veía como loco, poseído por algún demonio y le preocupaba el estado mental de su sobrino, a lo mejor era prudente sacar una cita con Tsunade sama lo antes posible, y si le decían que sus sospechas eran ciertas, siempre podía camuflar la desgracia diciendo que Neji había sido mandado a una misión sin fecha de retorno a una Aldea lejana.

- Oye Neji… ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó con cautela el mayor.

Sin reaccionar de la forma más inteligente y poco propia de su naturaleza el menor respondió – ¡No soy un cobarde por no confesarle a Tenten mis sentimientos, solo soy extra cuidadoso, este tema es delicado y no lo quiero echar a perder, pero nunca se les ocurra decir que es porque soy un miedoso porque soy Neji Hyuuga, el genio del Clan más grande de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja!!!

Con unas ceja levantada y completamente decidido que haría esa cita con la Hokage el mayor solo atino a decir - Y se te apoya en la afirmación muchacho, nunca dude por un momento de tus intensiones – se le ocurrió decir para apaciguar el enfado de su impulsivo sobrino.

- Hmp – fue el único monosílabo que salió de la boca del genio.

- Y para que veas que estoy de tu lado, accedí a que Hinata invitara hoy en la noche a sus amigas a una pijamada, el otro día me entere cuando hablaba con Hanabi que se encontraba muy preocupada por Tenten, que la sentía distante y no sabía como animarla ni el porque de su depresión.

- Usted accedió a que se reunieran aquí, es verdad eso… pero si pensé que – fue interrumpido abruptamente el mayor.

- A pesar de que no tolero el griterío infantil de su compañera la del pelo rosado junto con la chica que se cree el mejor cuerpo de Konoha… si para que veas que estoy de tu lado, mira que si escucho una vez más como Sasuke va a volver para amarla eternamente vomitare! – Con una expresión de total fastidio al saber que por más que no quisiera llevaría una noche de perros, escuchando los lamentos de unas niñas que se preocupaban más en cosas banales que su formación ninja, consideró que debía recibir el título del mejor tío de Konoha, ya que no muchos se hubieran comprometido a tal grado para ayudar a un familiar.

Por su parte, Neji no cabía de la impresión, a su tío le caía aún más mal que a él mismo las compañeras de su prima Hinata y de su querida Tenten, sintió que ese gesto había sido el más significativo que le dio aquel que odio erróneamente por muchos años, sin lugar a dudas protegería al Clan sin chistar por todas las cosas buenas que le había reparado su ahora adorado tío.

Ero: _¡No jodas genio, y nosotros que odiábamos al viejo este, sino más bien resulto ser una bendición caída del cielo, esta noche es nuestra oportunidad de acercarnos a Tenten, y no lo eches a perder baka!_

- _Hmp! Tú y yo todavía tenemos cosas que resolver, pero este no es el momento, ahora quiero terminar de hacerle un par de preguntas a mi tío y prepararme para ahora en la noche._

- Tío no sé que decir… lo que ha hecho me parece impresionante, me ha dejado sin palabras – se sincero el genio.

- Pues quedaste igual que yo cuando recapacite mis palabras una vez que me di cuenta en lo que me había metido – con cara de viva interrogante por parte de Neji, Hiashi procedió a narrarle como ocurrió todo eso de la pijamada.

.

.

.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

En el jardín comunal de los Hyuuga se encontraban a punto de terminar el entrenamiento dos hermanas que hasta la fecha empezaban a tratarse como lo que eran, hermanas, sin presiones por parte del clan para ostentar un puesto o una apariencia que no era propio de ellas. Desde la derrota de Neji por parte de Naruto en los exámenes chunin Hiashi sama había cambiado las reglas de convivencia de todos los miembros de la familia, provocando con ello un trato más igualitario entre los pertenecientes al Clan, nadie sabía las razones del cambio tan drástico del líder de la familia, lo único que se discutía era como las ramas inferiores se encontraban contentas de que al fin un cabecilla del clan los estimaba por quienes eran, y no eran vistos como unos sirvientes más de la familia principal, que si bien es cierto molestó a los ancianos de la rama del Souke fueron muy bien manejados por su líder.

- Creo que es suficiente por hoy Hanabi-chan, tu nivel de chakra se aproxima a cero y debes reponerte de tus heridas – exclamo con respeto y autoridad la hermana mayor.

- Solo un poco más hermana, todavía puedo luchar – exclamaba con clemencia la menor con casi todos sus puntos de chakra cerrados.

- No insistas Hanabi, hasta aquí ha termino el entrenamiento, mañana prometo entrenar contigo un poco más, ahora ven para curarte esas heridas – dijo con voz calmada Hinata.

- Hmp! Si insistes… veo que ya no tartamudeas hermanita, eso es bueno, te has convertido en una kunoichi muy fuerte de seguro papá estará muy orgulloso de ti.

- Te equivocas Hanabi, todavía me queda mucho por aprender…y… y… está muy le… lejano el día en que mi nivel de pelea tan siquiera iguale el de Neji-nissan - decía en voz queda y jugando con sus dedos como cuando era una niña.

- Uy vez no te felicito por tu falta de tartamudeo para que vuelvas a hacerlo, y pero aún, sigues menospreciando tus progresos, eso es lo que me cae más mal de ti, porque no te das cuenta de una buena vez que eres valiosa hermana, si… no te pareces a Neji pero quien en toda nuestra familia esta a su altura, si con costos papá aguanta ahora sus entrenamientos con él – alego cansada Hanabi viendo fieramente a su hermana, la quería de todo corazón, eso no se lo discutía nadie pero simplemente le enfermaba ver como su hermana pasaba de un estado de seguridad a ser tan débil como una pequeña flor en medio de una tormenta.

- Tienes razón hermana, debo ser más fuerte si quiero llegar a merecer el título de líder del Clan – dijo con una mirada determinada a cumplir su palabra – este es mi camino ninja y juro que no retrocederé a mi palabra – afirmó como lo hizo en su momento su eterno amor platónico ante un enemigo poderoso.

- A si me gusta hermana, con fuerza ya que vieras que no me interesa para nada ser la siguiente líder del clan, hallo muy aburrido tener que lidiar con un poco de viejos obsoletos con sus mismas cantaletas y discursos carentes de sentido una y otra vez – afirmo en son de burla Hanabi mientras le dedicaba una sincera sonrisa a su hermana.

- Hanabi no deberías faltarles al respeto, nunca se sabe quien puede estar escuchando indiscretamente en esta mansión – regañó amablemente su hermana mayor.

Sin darse cuenta ninguna de las dos, su padre desde el momento que las vio terminar con su entrenamiento se había dirigido sigilosamente hacia ellas para comprobar como se estaban llevando, ya que si quería que los miembros del clan se trataran con respeto los unos a los otros era necesario que sus hijas dieran el ejemplo manteniendo una relación armoniosa entre ellas dos.

- Hmp! Como digas… y cuéntame hermana, ¿qué te preocupa?

- ¿A qué te refieres Hanabi-chan?

- Que me hayas logrado vencer en batalla el día de hoy no significa que con mi byakugan no pudiese apreciar que estabas distraída pensando en otra cosa, o en una persona – dijo con malicia lo último para ver sonrojar a su hermana por el chico rubio que para su concepción era medio estúpido por no darse cuenta de todas las señales que le daba su hermana, pero ni modo ese era el hombre que amaba su hermana mayor y aunque le pareciera distraído y estúpido no pudo emparejarla con nadie mejor, ya que analizando sus personalidades ellos se complementaban a la perfección, claro una combinación curiosa pero no por ello efectiva y armoniosa.

- No es lo que piensas Hanabi, lo que sucede es que estoy preocupada por mi mejor amiga, desde que volvió de su última misión a estado comportándose muy rara, no se reúne con las chicas ni quiere hablar conmigo, y por más que le digo a Neji-nissan que no se preocupe que de seguro son ideas suyas, no puedo alegar otra cosa que de verdad esta cambiada, la encuentro más distante y eso esta afectando mucho a su grupo.

- Me imagino que en especial a Neji-nissan, no por nada le gusta Tenten – espeto Hanabi.

- Exacto… un momento, ¿cómo sabías que Neji-nissan le gusta Tenten-san?

- ¿Qué no era algo obvio? Mira que entrenar con la misma persona desde hace 6 años y hacer todo con ella no es como de "solo amigos", que acaso ¿no son pareja?

- Pues que yo sepa no lo son, son simples amigos – Dijo sorprendida Hinata de lo observadora que podía ser su hermana menor.

- Por favor eso no se lo cree nadie, es que me vas a decir que de verdad solo son amigos – volvió a decir Hanabi todavía sin creer las palabras de su hermana mayor.

- Pues lo que te diré Hanabi es un secreto estrictamente de las dos, mira que estoy confiando en ti en que no dirás una palabra de lo que te revelaré – dijo con una mirada seria como casi nunca brindaba Hinata.

- Ay que divertido un secreto – dijo alegremente Hanabi.

- Hanabi hablo en serio, si no lo tomas con seriedad no te contare nada – dijo empezando a enojarse, cosa que puso seria a Hanabi, de verdad no quería provocar a su hermana y analizando a profundidad la situación era muy desconsiderado de su parte estar tan desinteresada, le diría el secreto de una amiga y estaba confiando ciegamente en ella, así que decidió ponerse seria y comentarle a su hermana mayor.

- Tranquila hermana, sé que esto significa mucho para ti, juro guardar el secreto y todo lo que me reveles en confianza – alego con la mirada seria y segura la menor del Souke.

- No sé realmente lo que siente Neji por Tenten o si acaso la ve como algo más que una amiga, por quien si puedo hablar es por Tenten… ella, bueno ella lo ama desde que se conocieron de pequeños.

- ¿Wow vive enamorada de Neji-nissan desde la academia? Que aguante el de esa muchacha, ya que Neji-nissan nunca ha dado señales de correspondencia – alegó impresionada y con un poco de pesar ajeno.

- Lo que sé es que ella al principio veía a nuestro primo como un chico como cualquier otro, en la academia me dijo que era la única que no veía perdidamente enamorada a Neji, que más bien le fastidiaba las "chicas bobas" que lo perseguían y eso lo notó él y no sé en que momento se hablaron, solo me dijo que descubrió algo importante de él y ella le contó algo de ella y listo, hicieron una conexión que según Tenten cree que es la razón por la cual Neji no la rechazo como a las otras mujeres de su generación.

- Pero si lo que me dices es cierto hermana, eso quiere decir que desde ese momento Tenten-san dejó de ser cualquier chica para nuestro primo y eso nos llevaría a la conclusión de que son pareja.

- No del todo, que no la haya rechazado no significa que le tuviese confianza, es más, la misma Tenten me ha contado lo duro que fue tratar de conocer a Neji-nissan - rebatió Hinata.

- Hmp! ¿Entonces qué son?

- Tenten cree que solo son buenos amigos y que Neji nunca la vería de otra forma – antes de continuar Hanabi intuyo lo que diría y expresó.

- Y me imagino que eso le ha de doler profundamente a tu amiga, ya que nuestro primito no hace por donde ver que hay una mujer que lo a tratado de conocer por quién es y no por las cosas materiales que tiene… mmm creo que yo en su lugar no hubiese aguantado tanto tiempo, me hubiera hecho a la idea de que él se lo pierde y buscaría a alguien más que me valore.

- Pues efectivamente al final Tenten optó por esa vía, antes de irse de misión trató de declarársele a nuestro primo, pero en la noche cuando íbamos a reunirnos como solemos hacer todos los viernes y fuimos a su casa a buscarla, la encontramos Sakura, Ino y yo llorando desconsoladamente en su cuarto.

- Oh no… no me digas que Neji-nissan la rechazo – fue lo más lógico y lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza a Hanabi.

- Pues nunca sabré con exactitud que le dijo nuestro primo, pero efectivamente de lo que pudimos averiguar es que Neji-nissan dijo algo como que era una estupidez los noviazgos y que eso era de personas débiles, bueno eso es lo que interprete de las escasas palabras de Tenten-san.

- Ya veo… debió comportarse como un gran idiota con ella – dijo en voz baja Hanabi como tratando de armar las piezas de un rompecabezas - ¿y qué sucedió luego hermana?

Bueno esa noche después de insistir en que no la veríamos en mucho tiempo, la convencimos de que saliera con nosotras a cenar y divertirse un rato para distraerla de su intento fallido y… y… bueno… ella…

Con los ojos rodados Hanabi trajo de vuelta a su tartamuda hermana – ¿y qué pasó con Tenten-san Hinata? – Ella en su borrachera juro nunca preocuparse por tratar de ser algo más de lo que ya era con Neji… ella dijo que estaba harta de ser una ilusa que pensaba que nuestro primo se iba a dar cuenta de sus sentimientos y que no quería ser una tonta más de las que espera a un hombre que le importa un carajo sus sentimientos, que no se iba a dejar pisotear por un genio engreído como él y si quería pensar falsamente que encontraría la felicidad de esa forma que vivía en un maldito mundo libre, que ella buscaría la felicidad que no encontró en él en alguien que si la valorará.

- ¿Y qué le dijeron tus amigas y tu?

- Sakura se disgustó por el cometario de las mujeres que esperan ilusas a que el hombre de sus sueños vuelvan con ellas, recuerdo que tuve que decirle que Tenten estaba despechada y que no le hiciera caso, que no sabía lo que decía por la borrachera.

- Hmp! Borracha o no siento que el comentario de Tenten fue muy acertado, "¡que al que le caiga el guante que se lo plante!" – afirmo en defensa de la castaña la menor de los Hyuuga – ¿y qué dijeron las demás? Porque hace unos meses atrás estaba en la aldea la embajadora de la Arena que también es amiga tuya.

- Si… su nombre es Temari y ella se emborracho al igual que Tenten y le dijo que ella sufría de un mal parecido, que su genio era un maldito vago que si quería ver acción tendría que amenazarlo con su abanico… recuerdo que entre sollozos y risas macabras idearon un plan para desquitarse de los chicos.

- ¿He Ino accedió a eso?

- Fue la primera en integrarse al grupo de: _"odio a todos los hombres que son unos genios, vagos, mudos de sonrisa falsa, vengadores más sexys del universo"_.

- ¿Y qué le comentaste tu?

- Trate de defender a Neji-nissan y procure averiguar que fue exactamente lo que dijo, pero me fue imposible, creo que la hice sentir peor esa noche ya que cuando Temari junto con Ino pedían una siguiente ronda de sake, y Sakura bailaba sobre las mesas del bar a Tenten le dio un ataque depresivo en el que lloraba desconsolada en mis hombros, recuerdo que me decía que era una débil y fea kunoichi, que cómo se le había ocurrido tan siquiera pensar que podía tener una oportunidad con Neji-nissan, y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue consolarla y decirle que ella era hermosa y una kunoichi extremadamente fuerte.

- Cosa que apuesto que no te quiso creer y siguió alegando que era la peor escoria del mundo – afirmo Hanabi, a lo que su hermana solo asintió con su mirada – y dime hermana, Tenten cumplió su palabra verdad, por eso sientes que ha cambiado... me refiero, ¿encontró a alguien más?.

- Eso es precisamente lo que deseo averiguar, me mencionó algo de un chico en sus cartas pero no le preste importancia hasta ahora, al parecer algo sucedió durante su misión y la he visto más triste que nunca, y no sé si es por Neji-nissan o es por el chico de la misión – termino de decir con el ceño frustrado Hinata.

- Hmp! Esto requiere de tácticas ninja de avanzada, debemos sacarle la información como sea, que te parece si invitamos a las chicas a una pijamada en la casa, así averiguamos mejor esa historia del chico misterioso y aclaramos de una vez por todas lo que le sucedió en esa misión y con el baka de nuestro primo – dijo esperanzada Hanabi por encontrar una alternativa tan fiable a su problema.

- No lo creo hermana, recuerdas la última vez que realice una pijamada en la casa, papá casi me mata por el escándalo que hicieron Sakura e Ino y si le agregas que en unos días va a llegar Temari eso solo significa dos palabras… ¡MUCHO SAKE!; sin mencionar que Tenten nunca se arrimaría a la mansión sabiendo que Neji-nissan duerme bajo el mismo techo.

- Hmp! Siempre tan negativa hermanita, déjame a papá y tú encárgate de reunir a las chicas, ¿cuándo es que viene exactamente Temari-san?

- En 5 días, pero de que hablas Hanabi, aunque digamos que logres lo imposible que es convencer a papá de que nos de permiso para hacer la pijamada, Tenten haría una de dos cosas: la primera, no vendría del todo porque si no recuerdas esta es la casa de Neji también y segundo, aunque acceda no dirá nada al respecto, es muy testaruda y cabeza dura.

- Hmp! Por Neji-nissan no te preocupes, le pediré a papá que le de una misión en la noche de la pijamada para que no este, claro que tu le dirás a Tenten que él va a estar lo más lejos de la mansión y para hacer que hable, ¿no se supone que el poder de los jutsus de la familia de Ino Yamanaka es el control mental y leer los pensamientos de los otros?

- No lo sé Hanabi ese es un jutso muy peligroso y no quiero causarle ningún daño a Tenten-san – dijo temerosa Hinata.

- Bueno ya queda descartada Ino, mmm pero siempre podemos contar con el ingenio de Temari, es la única estratega del grupo que puede sacarle el más oscuro de los secretos al Ibiki sensei – con una sonrisa de lado a lado Hanabi dejo por zancado el tema, por lo que su hermana mayor solo imploraba a Kami-sama de que tuviera éxito y así ayudar a dos de sus seres queridos.

.

.

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Imagino que Hanabi-chan llegó con una escusa bastante elaborada para que le diera el permiso de hacer la reunión.

- Efectivamente Neji, claro tuve que aparentar que odiaba la idea, cosa que no fue nada difícil porque no me agrada la idea, pero me intrigo muchísimo eso de que Tenten-san trató de declarar su amor y que tú de cierta forma la rechazaste, así que una medida para averiguar como están realmente las cosas me pareció que la forma más camuflada de hacerlo era con la susodicha fiesta.

- Ya veo… pero en su relato usted escuchó que Hanabi-san dijo que me encomendará una misión para no estar presente hoy en la noche; entonces tío, ¿por qué me lo cuenta?

- Simple, lo hago por dos razones – volvió a ver a su sobrino a los ojos y procedió – si te he comentado todo lo que sé de la familia de Tenten-san y del Clan Ama muchacho es para que valorarás a la persona que estas a punto de perder por tus errores, porque te digo de una buena vez, si me entero que la decisión de la chica es olvidarte y tratar de ser feliz con otro hombre voy a ser el primero en ayudarla a alcanzar su objetivo… pero no olvido tampoco que eres mi sobrino y que me he comportado como un verdadero patán contigo y con los demás miembros de las ramas secundarias, es por ello que quiero recapacitar y tratar de enmendar mis errores pasados con las acciones que estoy empleando hoy en día – mirada severa de Hiashi hacia su sobrino – es por ello que quiero ayudarte a corregir tus errores, ahora sabemos que la quieres, el problema es que ella ya perdió el encanto que te tenía y eso es muy malo, por lo que tu misión será tratar de conquistarla, si fallas tendrás que respetar la decisión de la muchacha y dejarla rehacer su vida con quien ella elija y si tienes éxito, prometo que ningún anciano del consejo o persona del Clan interfiera con su felicidad, es más te prometo que tus hijos o hijas con ella nunca sufrirán por la marca del sello maldito que tienes en tu frente… Hablo en serio Neji, es hora que des el todo por el todo, ¡tu misión comienza hoy mismo!

- ¿Y el entrenamiento del que me habló anteriormente?

- Te brinde el arma más poderosa con la que puede contar un shinobi… información Neji, datos que para muchos son desconocidos y por quien alguien sin escrúpulos mataría. Si algo te debió enseñar la primera vez que cursaste el examen de ascenso a chunin fue que el recolectar información en el mundo shinobi es un asunto de vida o muerte; no me importa que medidas emplees para conquistar a Tenten, con tal de que no la lastimes física o emocionalmente eres libre de hacer lo que se le ocurra a tu prodigiosa cabeza; yo le indique a Hanabi que desde el día de ayer la Hokage te encomendó una misión que tardará aproximadamente 3 días, ni Hanabi ni Hinata se encuentran en casa andan recogiendo a la embajadora de la Arena y a tu querida princesa panda, te recomiendo que partas para tu habitación y planees con cuidado lo que harás a partir de ahora, yo me quedaré lo más alejado que pueda de los gritos de esas chiquillas escandalosas, por lo que partiré en 3 horas a una misión que durará unos 30 días, así que tienes tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que debas hacer, yo al regreso de mi misión averiguare como resultaron las cosas y dictaminaré si tuviste éxito o fracásate en tu misión. ¡Buena suerte sobrino mío! – Se inclino respetuosamente Hiashi Hyuuga como la vez en la que se arrodillo para contarle la verdad del pasado de su padre, ante este acto el muchacho lo imitó y con voz segura apuntó:

- Nunca podré agradecerle toda la ayuda que me ha dado tío, juro dar cada centímetro de mi ser, mi chakra y mi vida en asegurarme que Tenten al final de los 30 días se quede con el hombre que haga de cada uno de sus días los más felices de su existencia; cumplirá su promesa de proteger a la hija de su mejor amigo, se lo prometo – y con la mirada más segura y determinada de su vida le dio una última reverencia al líder del Clan Hyuuga y se retiró a sus aposentos aplanear los pasos futuros, iba a necesitar de toda la ayuda que podían ofrecerle sus amistades, su pervertido yo interno y dejar el orgullo que alguna vez lo caracterizo como el genio más frío y calculador de toda Konoha.

.

.

.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Disculpen el retraso estoy en mis semanas finales y estoy realmente loca, también quiero disculparme con las chicas del equipo Hyuuga, juro ponerme al día en cuanto termine las clases del semestre, por el momento tomen mi ausencia como una larga misión que me encomendó la Hokage...

A las demás personas que siguen mi historia muchas gracias por hacerlo, juro que terminare aunque este un poco bloqueada y mis deberes académicos me agobien, pero solo serán unas 2 semanas más y estare libre de dedicarme a mis queridos-as fans. No obstante, sigo de cerca las historias que suben de mi pareja favorita quye me ayudan a conseguir inspiración para la mia.

Si ven a alguno-a de los personajes un poco o del todo OOC, pues esa es mi intención, quiero cambiar un poco y aprovechando que en el caso de Neji no lo han puesto últimamente, pues brindar una nueva visión de él, tratare de que conserve lo que a todas nos gusta de él, solo que con un toque nuevo... cualquier cosa recibo los shurikensasos necesarios para corregir mi falta. Sin más que decir, espero de corazón que les haya gustado el cap, lo hice especialemnte largo para compensar un poquito mi falta, cualquier cosa mencionen en un pequeño review si alcance el objetivo o si debería pensionarme de este mundo de la creación de fic!

los quiero mucho, en especial a las personas que me han aconsejado y por supuesto al inigualable equipo Hyuua! Son un éxito chicas!!!

Atte: Alis =0)

Próximo cap. 12: Alianzas


End file.
